Life: Brigade Style
by AngelicPegasus
Summary: Logan and company have returned to Yale following the 'yacht incident'. Story is Rogan, but mostly centers on the Brigade members and their lives. Will follow Season 5, sort of.
1. Return of the Brigade

**A/N:** This is my first GG story, well, first I've gotten the nerve to put out there. Love the whole Brigade thing so thought I'd expand on the members and play around with them. Finn is just too cute to leave as a sidekick and thought Colin needed a reason to dislike Marty so much. Hopefully it doesn't seem too out there.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine! If it was I'd have a lot more money. I don't. So I don't own anything except those with unfamiliar names. They're mine. :D

"Ah, another lovely year at good old Yale. Anyone miss it?" Catherine Barr-Taylor asked her cousin, his two sidekicks, and her best friend, spinning in a circle as they walked up High St. They'd been wandering around for a couple hours while waiting for the movers to unload their belongings.

"Yeah right," Asia Munroe snorted, flicking a lock of pink hair over her shoulder.

"It's not that bad. Look at it this way, two whole years of co-eds to make friends with," Logan smirked, Asia and Catherine both slapping him on the back of the head.

"You are such a man-whore Huntz. You know one of these days you're going to end up with a disease," Catherine warned him sagely.

"I'm careful!" Logan pouted, Catherine rolling her eyes.

"Whatever you say darling. Well, we're off to get settled in, see if Nic's flight made it in okay," Catherine said, reaching for the sleeping 10-month old girl that Finn Sullivan was holding against his chest, her cheek on his shoulder, fist in her mouth.

"Here you go M, back to Mommy. We still on for later Kitten?" Finn asked, giving Catherine a quick kiss on the cheek as she shifted Morgan to a comfortable position.

"Naturally. I made sure to make the movie case a priority with the movers. Do you think you can manage the snacks?" Catherine raised her eyebrows, partly serious, knowing Finn's tendency to forget.

"I'll remind him. Anything you definitely don't want?" Colin Fitzgerald asked, breaking his gaze away from Asia who'd just noticed his stare and was shifting uncomfortably.

"Lamb, vegemite and Foster's?" Catherine teased, Colin and Finn both rolling their eyes at her long-standing and very vocal disgust for the Australian staples, which had proved embarrassing on a few occasions when visiting Finn's homeland.

"Spinach and Corona it is then. Let's go, I want to check in with Seth about how things are going for the camping trip next month. I heard a rumor that Robert might be helping him and that worries me," Colin shivered, the others looking uncertain at that revelation.

"Tell me that's just a joke. Robert anywhere near the jump structure? Good luck with that disaster," Asia sighed with a shake of her head.

"Go find Merlin, fix it," Catherine dismissed them with a wave and headed off, Asia trailing behind her.

"How's that going for you Colin?" Logan asked immediately after the girls were out of earshot.

"How's what going?" Colin played dumb, not wanting to talk about it.

"You and Mushu, what did you think he meant?" Finn rolled his eyes. "Have you made a move yet?"

"Why do you think I'd make a move?"

"Because, moron, you're in love with the pink-haired cutie. Have been for over two years now. Did you think that we wouldn't notice? We're only your best friends in the whole world Duke. We are however getting bored with watching you fight and stare so if you'd please do something we'd appreciate it," Finn said with a long-suffering stare.

"Oh, well, if you're uncomfortable," Colin glared.

"Rachel!" Logan cried, spotting the female Brigadier on the other side of High, heading into the Branford – Saybrook courtyard. She turned and smiled, waiting for them to cross the street and join her.

"Hi boys, what's up? Where are Cat and Asia hiding?" she hugged each of them in turn before Logan draped his arm across her shoulders familiarly, her arm naturally looping around his waist.

"Getting settled and seeing if Hen's landed yet. How's the ball-and-chain? Is he hiding around here someplace?" Logan asked, looking around for his cousin eagerly.

"Sorry to disappoint you Huntz but Flik had to go back to base. Do you think you can manage to survive without my fiancé?" Rachel teased.

"Only by your lovely presence at my side," Logan sighed dramatically.

"It's him!" Colin snarled suddenly, startling them all.

"It's who?" Rachel looked around, lost. Colin just glowered and pointed up ahead of them to the guy standing at the coffee kiosk, a petite brunette beside him.

"Uh oh," Finn winced, recognizing him as the bartender Asia had flirted with at the New Year's party two years ago.

"Let's go say hi," Colin sneered with clenched teeth.

"No, let's just walk past and ignore him," Rachel asked, wanting to avoid a scene and not sure what 'saying hi' would involve. She watched Finn stroll ahead with a sinking feeling in her stomach as Logan propelled her along, Colin dropping behind them.

"Oh sorry," the guy jumped when Colin walked right into him.

"No, seriously, you couldn't see me there?" Colin looked right through him.

"Not everyone's staring at you Colin," Finn wrapped his arm around Colin's shoulder, giving him moral support for his 'confrontation' with the bartender.

"Hey, I know you! No, wait - wait, don't tell me. I'm seeing a uniform of some sort," Logan barely suppressed the snicker.

"A Maytag repairman," Finn deadpanned, glad to join in the pot shots, just hoping that it wouldn't get back to Asia, she could be scary when she got angry.

"I've bartended for you – for your parties," Marty stuttered, clearly uncomfortable. Rachel eyed him, resisting the urge to roll her eyes at his lack of a spine, though she did feel bad for the girl getting caught in the middle of the pissing contest.

"That's right, you have. You're a talented man. He makes a kick-ass margarita," Logan winked at Rory, surprised when she just stared blank-faced at him. Usually that wink got at least a shy smile.

"Thanks," Marty shifted, forcing a fake laugh.

"It's good to see you again. What's your name?"

"Marty. Uh, this is Rory," Marty pointed and Rory weakly lifted a hand in greeting, Colin turning to look her over critically.

"Hi," Logan barely looked at her, turning back to further annoy Marty. "So, assuming your services are still for hire this year? Your financial situation hasn't changed at all?" Logan inwardly snorted at that possibility, the guy had been desperate two years ago when he first hired him.

"Nope," Marty shook his head.

"Good. Okay, I'll give you a call. Where are you living now?"

"Branford."

"Oh, excellent – Branford. All right. Good running into you," Logan smirked, turning to go, his arm landing on Rachel's shoulders again.

"Excellent shirt, really. I can see what you see in him," Colin told Rory, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Don't be an ass Colin," Logan called over his shoulder, feeling Rachel pinch his side and glare at him.

"Me? Never. I'm a friend to all people, large, and very, very small," Colin stared venomously at Marty one last time before turning to keep pace with the others.

"That was mean! What did he do to you?" Rachel smacked Logan on the chest and frowned heavily at Finn and Colin.

"Asia flirted with him," Finn answered succinctly, Rachel grimacing and eyeing Colin sympathetically in understanding.

"Forget I said anything. Though this year might end up being fun. You do know who the girl is, right?" Rachel asked with a smile.

"Cute?" Logan smirked, jumping out of the way of Rachel's elbow.

"No, should we?" Finn asked, looking back over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of the brunette.

"Rory is Lorelai Gilmore the third," Rachel paused, waiting for that to sink in.

"Richard and Emily's granddaughter? The infamous Lorelai and Christopher's love child? Wow," Logan whistled.

"Why do I not recognize her?" Finn asked.

"Because you have a memory like a sieve?" Colin suggested, Finn rolling his eyes.

"And you've never met her. She didn't grow up in Hartford, so you wouldn't have run into her at stuff. Lorelai rejected her upbringing not long after Rory was born, ran away to do her own thing, how can you not know this? Cat was the one who told me the whole story not long after Morgy came along," Rachel frowned.

"Okay, so how come you recognize her?"

"She went to Chilton," Rachel explained.

"Ah, is she Mary?" Logan asked, understanding dawning.

"The one and only," Rachel nodded.

"I don't get it, I thought her name was Rory or Lorelai," Finn looked lost.

"Tristan's first love, the shy bookish girl that rejected him for a bagboy? Please, you must remember the stories," Logan looked disgusted.

"Wait, I thought she was determined to go to Harvard," Colin asked, remembering something Tristan had told them.

"Guess that changed. Unless I'm totally out of it and we're in Boston," Finn blinked, looking around frantically. "Phew! Scared myself for a second," he gasped, wiping a hand over his face.

"You are such a drama queen Finn. And this is my stop, have to buy a couple books still," Rachel announced, stopping.

"I'd help you carry them but being seen with books, can't ruin my carefully constructed reputation as a slacker," Logan shuddered dramatically.

"Can't have that," Rachel shook her head. "Later boys, and tell Blondie bear that I love him and will call him tonight."

"Blondie bear? Oh this is going to be fun," Finn snickered, picturing Tristan's face when he got called that in front of his army buddies at the next possible opportunity.

"He got jealous when he caught me drooling over Spike," Rachel smiled by way of explanation.

"And now he shall be humiliated, and often," Colin promised, knowing what the wide smirks on Finn and Logan's faces meant.

"Try to control them a bit, please," Rachel requested laughingly as they separated, the guys eager to get back to the Brigade fraternity/sorority house to call and annoy Tristan.


	2. Inside The Brigade House

**A/N:** I know they live in a dorm, just easier sticking them in a frat house. Not sure if Yale has them or not. Oh well.

Thanks so much everyone for the reviews:) Glad everyone is enjoying it so much.

No, Finn isn't Morgan's father. All will be revealed eventually. And the whole Marty-bartender thing confused me, cause the boys were in Fiji for Rory's freshman year, but Marty said he bartended for them, so it had to have been the year before since Logan wasn't at Yale. So I just figured Marty was a year older. Oh, and the Rory question will be answered soon.

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one, unsurprisingly nothing's changed. Besides a few new characters.

"Kitten! Where are you hiding?" Finn burst into the Brigade house bellowing at the top of his lungs.

"You do realize that if Morgan is napping Cat will murder you," Colin felt the need to prepare his friend for his inevitable demise.

"Not a problem. Morgan loves me," Finn grinned proudly, only to have that smile falter with the sounds of a crying baby echoing through the house. "Oops?"

"Yeah, cause that's going to save you," Logan rolled his eyes. "I'm calling DuGrey now, you coming Duke?" he glanced at Colin to see him nod eagerly.

"Like you really need to ask me that," he was already fleeing for the safety of the guys' game room, Logan hot on his heels.

"Did they run?" Catherine asked, walking out of the den with Morgan on her hip, a smirk tugging at her mouth.

"How?" Finn stared at a gurgling, smiling Morgan in confusion. Catherine grinned and held up a tape recorder. "Evil Kitten!" he scolded proudly.

"You taught me well Obi Wan. Where's my food?" she frowned at Finn's empty hands sorrowfully.

"I," Fin started to explain, then burst out laughing at the sight of Morgan attempting to jut out her bottom lip the way her mother was. "That's not fair, two against one is just plain mean!" he protested, taking Morgan and tossing her in the air, Morgan squealing and laughing.

"More!" she demanded, Finn obliging.

"Okay buddy, food?" Catherine interrupted with raised eyebrows.

"Takeout, it's all on the way courtesy of Frank," Finn assured. "He's even picking up snacks at the local supermarket."

"You are so lazy," Catherine shook her head.

"Oh and you're Miss Energetic?" Finn snorted.

"He's got a point Cat. Did you happen to see Rach in your travels? Army boy called for her," Nicole Windsor came bounding down the stairs wearing workout clothes and throwing her curly blonde hair in a ponytail. Both girls turned and eyed Finn suspiciously when he burst out laughing.

"What did you idiots do?" Catherine sighed, used to their behavior now.

"Us? Nothing, I swear, Blondie bear is just fine," Finn managed to keep a straight face until the end then he snorted and grinned unrepentantly.

"Tristan is going to kick their asses," Nicole predicted. "I'm off for a jog, should be back in an hour or so. I've got my pager and alarm on me," she added when Finn looked worried.

"Usual route?" Catherine checked, Nicole nodding before putting her earplugs in and starting her MP3 player as she left.

"We just got back, how can she have a usual route?"

"From frosh year," Catherine explained. "She always jogged the same circle, every day all year. It's marked on a map. Hang on," she grabbed the phone off the wall, frowning at the conversation she interrupted. "Tristan, how are you sweetie? I miss you too babe. You have to be there this weekend. I'll hold you to that, and ignore the Tweedles, at least the nickname is based on a vicious vampire, not a woman, right Ella?" Catherine smirked when Tristan laughed, Colin protesting. "I need the phone boys, have to alert the troops, Nic's jogging. Thanks and see you this weekend Tris," Catherine clicked off and immediately dialed another number. "Hey, it's Ariel. HenWen is jogging, put up the net. Now, let's get a movie going," Catherine beamed up at Finn, tossing the phone on a table.

"You girls never cease to amaze me," Finn shook his head in awe. "What are we starting with?" he followed Catherine into the den, a large room filled with a giant buttery-soft leather couch, plush bean-bag and hammock-style chairs and dozens of soft cushions scattered everywhere. The one wall had a giant flat-screen TV and a state-of-the-art entertainment unit, a shelf circling the whole room stocked with every DVD known to man.

"Because I'm in an ironic kind of mood, we have Skulls 1, 2, and 3," Catherine giggled, holding the cases up.

"That's just, hilarious," Finn grinned, setting Morgan on a beanbag and sprawling down on the couch next to her much to her amusement. Catherine shook her head at him and set the first movie up. She moved towards a hammock chair, Finn grasping her waist on the way by and yanking her down on top of him.

"Finn!" Catherine smacked his arm, sitting up. Finn wrapped his arms around her and drew her up to his chest, cuddling her close as the movie started, Catherine letting out a soft sigh and relaxing, content.

"Movie time over yet?" Logan stuck his head in the den, a mournful expression on his face. After the food arrived they'd transferred to the floor to eat, Morgan getting placed in her playpen.

"Shh!" Finn hissed, pointing to Catherine who'd fallen asleep, her head on Finn's lap as he leaned against the couch.

"Have fun?" Logan wiggled his eyebrows at their position.

"Shut it you ass! Did you want something?"

"Party, coming with?" Logan looked hopeful.

"Naturally," Finn nodded, slowly standing, easily lifting Catherine as he did.

"She's not coming," Logan teased.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Finn rolled his eyes. "Is Asia kicking around?"

"Right here. How was Skulls?" Asia giggled, Logan looking sickened,

"You actually watched that tripe?

"It actually wasn't that bad, 2 and 3 were much worse. Mushu, can you bring Morgan upstairs for me?" Finn asked.

"No problem," Asia nodded, going over to the playpen. "So Logan, were you planning on inviting me to this little shindig?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

"Not really," Logan looked uncomfortable, knowing Colin was going and not wanting it to end up as a blood bath.

"Colin's going isn't he?" Asia didn't bother waiting for Logan to answer. "I think I'll just pass then. You boys go have your fun."

"It's just drinks at the pub with the Brigade boys, to christen the year," Logan explained, feeling bad for excluding her.

"It's okay Logan, I know Colin can't stand me. This isn't exactly new information," Asia laughed lightly as she turned away to hide the hurt that flashed in her eyes.

"We could have a girl's night," Rachel offered, having caught the look as she came down the stairs.

"Without Cat? She'd kill us," Asia pointed out.

"She'll wake up soon," Rachel dismissed that worry. "You boys go play at the pub, we'll order pizza and get smashed all by our lonesomes. Maybe snoop through your stuff if we get bored."

"I like her better when DuGrey is here to control her," Colin muttered, joining them. Asia stiffened and fled under the pretense of putting Morgan down.

"But I'm so much fun," Rachel pouted, Colin rolling his eyes.

"Just like a root canal," Logan agreed as Finn bounded back down the stairs.

"Shall we?" he grinned eagerly.

"I think Finn's ready," Rachel rolled her eyes at his exuberance. "Have fun painting the campus red boys," she wiggled her fingers at them as they left, laughing and talking about their plans for the night.

"How are we waking Cat up?" Asia asked.

"You break out the Jack Daniels and Smirnoff, I'll grab Nic and Cat," Rachel turned towards the stairs.

"Cookie dough or mint chip?"

"Please, both," Rachel giggled, the two girls scurrying off to prepare for a night of pizza, ice cream, alcohol and gossip, Brigade style.


	3. Pub Chats & Initiates?

**A/N:** Thanks so much for everyone that reviewed, glad you're liking it. To those who think it's boring filler, I apologize, but I wanted to give some background to the Brigade. Rory will be mentioned in this chapter and becomes a more leading role soon I promise. As for Stephanie, oops? I began this idea before I knew her name (had missed it watching the episode and she never reappeared) so the gorilla girl will be in the story just renamed.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still not mine!

**Chapter 3:**

"Boys, what a surprise. Did we have a good day today? Seduced yourselves some coeds?" Catherine smiled and lifted a hand in greeting to the trio that had just walked into the pub the next evening.

"Logan here got his ass handed to him by a lovely brunette," Finn cheerfully announced as he dropped into the seat next to Catherine, kissing her on the cheek. "I swear Kitten, every time I see you, you look more beautiful."

"He struck out?" Catherine raised her eyebrows questioningly at Colin.

"Sadly the most recent redhead remembered upon sobering that she had a boyfriend who happens to be a linebacker. Or at least built like one," Logan corrected.

"You really do need to get over your redhead thing Finn darling. It's becoming rather irritating," Catherine wrinkled her nose.

"You think it is? I'm starting to get freaked out that he's going to run out of redheads here at Yale and decide you're the next best thing, and that would just be," Colin broke off, shuddering.

"And just what would be wrong with that?" Finn demanded.

"Yes, cousin of mine? What precisely is so disgusting about me? I think I'm reasonably attractive. Granted my hair has some blonde in the red, but you could overlook that flaw couldn't you Finn darling?" Catherine slid her tongue over her top lip seductively, Finn growling and giving her a quick, hard kiss on the mouth.

"Ahh!" Colin yelped, covering his eyes. Catherine and Finn fell apart laughing at the disgusted look on his face.

"You are too easy Colin," Logan clapped him on the shoulder, sympathetic.

"So where is Asia hiding at today?" Colin asked to change the subject, looking around the pub questioningly.

"Since when do you want to know where Asia is? You hate her," Catherine pointed out with a snort.

"I don't hate her," Colin protested, even as he realized how weak that sounded with the way he generally acted around Catherine's friend.

"And Finn doesn't like to drink," Catherine rolled her eyes.

"Just shag her and get it over with mate, we're all sick of the tension," Finn blurted out, Colin's jaw dropping.

"And on that note," Catherine stood, wanting to get out of there before Colin decided to blow up at Finn.

"Not leaving us already?" Finn looked crushed and Catherine giggled, ruffling his hair and kissing him on the cheek.

"Sorry luv, you'll just have to deal with the can of worms you opened alone. I have to get home anyway, Nicole has an early class," Catherine glanced at her watch and winced. "Ouch, it's later than I thought."

"If Nicole is watching Morgan where's Asia hiding?" Logan asked, surprised the two girls weren't together.

"Astronomy lab or something. There's a comet or big star exploding," Catherine shrugged. "Haven't got a clue, when she starts going on about that stuff I tune her out, it's all Greek to me."

"This from the girl who speaks French, Spanish, Japanese, Italian, and Latin, not to mention Greek?" Finn reminded her with a proud smile.

"Okay, so it's Chinese to me?" Catherine corrected with a laugh.

"Allow me to walk you home Kitten, I'll attempt to explain the great mystery that is our skies," Finn gallantly offered his arm.

"Right, that should be entertaining. I think I'll tag along to try and decipher what Finn says to you," Logan stood up, tossing some money on the table.

"Guess that leaves you to pick up Mushu Colin. Have fun," Finn wiggled his eyebrows and ushered Catherine out of the pub before Colin could react, Logan following laughing.

"Cat, you had a phone call," Nicole practically jumped on the trio the instant they walked in the Brigade house door with a worried frown on her face.

"Who?"

"Your father. Something about Brigade inductees," Nicole told her, Catherine freezing halfway to picking up the phone, Logan and Finn blinking in shock.

"Inductees? Do we have any this year?" Catherine asked, confused.

"Apparently we do. Some sophomore girl, Gilmore I think. She was supposed to be inducted last year but with most of us gallivanting in Fiji it was put off."

"Gallivanting? Your word or his?" Catherine laughed.

"Please, I may be British blue blood but I have hung out with you lot for over two years now, I know American slang," Nicole scoffed.

"Well I better call him back before he goes to bed. Make yourselves comfortable boys, this may be awhile," Catherine told Logan and Finn before heading into the library to make the call in private.

"Morgan awake?" Finn asked Nicole hopefully.

"Sorry Finn, she's sleeping. I was just about to have an Irish hot chocolate, either of you care to join me?" Nicole offered.

"Like you need to ask," Logan laughed, the trio heading to the kitchen.


	4. Novas & How To Stalk A Gilmore

**A/N:** A few of you have mentioned some confusion over who the girls are so thought I'd try adn clear that up. Catherine Barr-Taylor is Colin'scousin and Morgandy's mother (eventually Finn's love interest). Asia Munroe is her best friend and Colin's future girl (pink hair). Nicole Windsor is sort of based on Stephanie, but is British and won't be a major character. Rachel King is engaged to Tristan who is Logan's cousin. That should help hopefully. Any questions, just ask. :)

Rory is mentioned in this chapter and will be popping up regularly in a few chapters when she sees the gorilla girl (one or two more I think).

Thanks so much to all who've reviewed, glad you're enjoying it. :)

**Disclamer:** Nope, still not mine, just having fun with Finn :)

**Chapter 4:**

"Thanks for pointing that cluster out to me Mike. See you next week," Asia smiled at her classmate.

"No problem Asia. I should walk you home though. It's pretty late," Mike offered with a inviting smile. Asia opened her mouth, trying to think of a way to politely refuse when she spotted Colin standing off to the side, fiddling with his cell phone.

"Looks like I've already got me an escort, but thanks anyway," Asia waved and walked over to Colin, linking her arm with his and pulling him with her away from Mike.

"Are you manhandling me for a particular reason?" Colin asked with raised eyebrows, putting his phone away.

"Apparently letting a guy point out a star cluster to you is code for I'm lonely, please invite yourself back to my place. You saved me from shooting him down harshly and possibly causing my astronomy lab to become awkward," Asia explained.

"Glad to be of service. Did you see the comet?"

"Comet?" Asia frowned up at him, perplexed. "What are you talking about?"

"Cat said your lab had something to do with a comet, she wasn't sure."

"Ah, no, it was a nova. Not anything too spectacular," Asia shook her head. "I assume she went back to the house?"

"Yeah, Finn and Logan walked her so I came to make sure you made it back."

"I'm not 5 Colin, I could have made it," Asia stiffened, pulling her arm free.

"I know you're not 5, believe me," Colin muttered, staring down at the ground.

"Then what? Wait, is this going to be another crack at my clothes?" Asia waved at hand at her outfit of low-slung black cargos, a Happy Bunny tank top, and bright pink army boots that matched her long hair.

"What the hell is your problem? God forbid you accept help from a friend!"

"And we're friends? Yeah right," Asia snorted.

"You're a Brigadier, therefore you're family. You should know that by now."

"Right, what's the catch?" Asia asked suspiciously.

"Screw it, I don't need this shit from you, find your own damn way home!" Colin exploded, storming off, Asia staring after him slack-jawed.

"Lovely, Cat is going to tear a strip off me for that one," Asia sighed, regretting her rash assumption. Steeling herself for the inevitable apology, she continued down the path that led to the sorority house, noting that Colin, even in his anger, had slowed somewhat to ensure he stayed reasonably close.

oo o o o o o o o o o o

"We're back," Colin bit out as he stalked into the living room, dropping into a chair and glaring down at the floor. Asia shuffled in after him, a subdued look on her normally happy face and her arms wrapped around her stomach.

"Hi," Asia whispered, moving to stand in the corner. Belatedly realizing that the room was full, she frowned, looking around in confusion at all the Life & Death Brigade elite: Logan, Catherine, Nicole, Finn, Seth Peterson, Rachel, even Logan's sister Honor was there. "Oops, sorry to interrupt, you obviously have council business," she apologized, trying to slip quietly out of the room.

"You can stay Asia. This concerns you," Catherine reached out and stopped her.

"Me?" Asia's eyes widened considerably, fear slicing through her. This was it, they were sick of the hostility between her and Colin, they were cutting her out.

"Yes, and the vacancy on the council due to Jennifer Marshall's graduation. You've been nominated to replace her," Logan informed her.

"Me?" Asia repeated, stunned.

"And the nomination has been seconded. The council voted and agreed, you will be elected into the council at this year's Brigade Inaugural Ball. We will also be inducting a new member this year," Finn added, Colin snapping to attention.

"Who?"

"Richard Gilmore's granddaughter Rory, you met her earlier today," Catherine glanced at Logan with a slight smirk, remembering Finn's recounting of how Rory had torn a strip off him.

"Called Logan Judi Dench? Does she have what it takes? Besides the ability to verbally spar with Master and Commander here?" Colin asked, deliberately not adding that he remembered her from the day before, not in front of Asia who'd no doubt blow the whole thing with Marty out of proportion. The guys had all agreed to forget it, and hope Rachel wouldn't say anything.

"That is what we're to find out. The elders called, want us to monitor her."

"It seems this Rory is on the Daily News, so Logan is going to be the contact, which means you'll have to start making an appearance there brother dear," Honor told him with a smirk, Logan grimacing.

"Great, at least I can try to give Doyle an aneurysm, that's usually amusing," Logan shrugged.

"Anything I can do?" Asia asked, trying to distract herself from the mess she made with Colin, afraid he'd wreck her chances at the council, not that she would blame him.

"We were going to put you on surveillance detail but some people think that you're a tad too conspicuous," Honor glared at Logan.

"Oh give it up sis, like anyone wouldn't notice someone with pink hair is suddenly wherever they happen to be, let alone a reporter," Logan snorted.

"He has a point. I would be more visible," Asia stopped the argument before it got started.

"So I'm mostly going to trail her," Rachel shrugged. "Not like I have a social life," she mumbled, fiddling with her pear-shaped diamond engagement ring wistfully. Honor looked sympathetic, giving her a half-hug.

"Now that that is pretty much covered, Asia, let's talk," Catherine's look was pointed and Asia sighed, knowing the lecture that was coming she completely deserved. "Colin, stay down here," Catherine ordered, taking Asia by the arm and dragging her out of the room.

"What did you do now man?" Finn asked with grin. Colin just glared at him before storming out of the house.

"Great, should be a real blast calming him down," Logan groaned when Finn chased after Colin demanding to know what happened and Colin swearing back.

"Come on little brother, you can walk to my car to avoid the big fight. Maybe Finn will be dead by the time you track them down," Honor offered.

"I'm coming too. You might need help bringing Finn's remains back, or bailing Colin out of jail," Seth quickly jumped up to follow them.

"Sleep?" Nicole yawned to Rachel.

"I need to call Flik, let him know what's up," Rachel waved Nicole off.

"Night, say hi to soldier boy for me," Nicole tossed over her shoulder as she headed up the stairs, Rachel curling up in a chair and picking up the phone.


	5. Girl Talk

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews:) The next couple chapters are mostly focusing on Colin and Asia but a bit more is revealed about the Fiji incident which I put my own little spin on. ;)This one's short but I'll post the next tomorrow to make up for the lack of length.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, not mine.

**Chapter 5:**

"Okay, what did Colin do this time?" Catherine gently pushed Asia into a chair once they reached her room.

"Nothing," Asia stood and went over to peak in the crib in the corner. "She looks so sweet when she's sleeping."

"Wait until it's 6 in the morning and she wants up," Catherine laughed, going to join Asia, staring down at her sleeping daughter.

"I can't believe she's almost 11 months old, it seems like just yesterday poor Finn was scrambling to get the yacht docked somewhere," Asia snickered.

"Don't change the subject," Catherine scolded. "And never remind me of that day, it was terrifying. Between the storm, the labor, and the fact that all the people who knew how to take the boat off autopilot were smashed beyond belief, it was not fun."

"I don't blame you for not wanting to ever be on a boat again," Asia looked sympathetic as Catherine shuddered in remembrance.

"Thanks for the walk down memory lane Mushu, now spill," Catherine ordered, turning away from the crib and sprawling backwards on her bed, propped up by her elbows.

"Before you go blaming Colin, it was my fault. He was nice and I got suspicious, he got defensive, I attacked, he snapped," Asia hung her head, playing with the tie on the crib bumper.

"I don't really blame you for being suspicious. Colin doesn't exactly have the best track record with being nice where you're concerned," Catherine shrugged. "What did you say to him?"

"I questioned his motives for walking me home, said we weren't friends."

"You're not, you're family" Catherine interrupted, her eyes narrowing when Asia swallowed and looked even more guilty. "Oh you didn't, please tell me you didn't question his Brigade loyalty."

"I did," Asia admitted reluctantly. "And I know I screwed up big time."

"That's an understatement. I can't fix this one for you Asia, it's all on you to make things right with him again," Catherine sighed, hating the strain between her best friend and her cousin.

"I know and I will. At this point I'm just freaked that he might decide to use this as an excuse to challenge my placement on the council," Asia chewed her bottom lip.

"Relax, he can't even if he wanted to, we've already voted. Unless it comes out that your loyalty to the group was compromised nothing can eject you. Besides, it was his idea to nominate you," Catherine informed her, Asia's jaw dropping in shock.

"Colin's idea? I figured it was yours and that Finn or Nicole seconded it."

"No, Colin came to me and asked if I thought you'd want to be on the council, and we approached the others together."

"Wow, I thought he hated me," Asia whispered.

"For all his faults, Colin is loyal, that's probably why he got so angry when you questioned his intentions Asia. I don't recommend approaching him yet though, give him a few days to calm, maybe at the inaugural ball," Catherine suggested.

"Yeah," Asia mumbled, thoughtful.

"Now on a lighter matter have you picked your color yet?" Catherine asked.

"What are my choices? Jennifer was blue, wasn't she?" Asia wrinkled her nose,

"No, wasn't she orange or brown? Not the world's foremost fashionista. Red is open at the moment, though that with your hair," Catherine made a face and laughed, Asia grimacing.

"I think I'll stick with blue. I better let you sleep, you look tired, and I still need to figure out how to fix things with Colin. Night," Asia waved as she left the room, Catherine watching her with a thoughtful expression.


	6. The Truth Comes Out

**A/N:** Glad everyone is enjoying it, and for those of you awaiting Rogan interaction, it starts in chapter 11. Was going to be 10 but added a little Hollow scene that hopefully makes up for it. :) Will try to add either daily or every other day (depending on how quickly I can write new stuff and life of course). And you get adouble post today. Oh, does anyone remember what episode Hep Alien had the gig and the only people in the audience were Brian's parents? I have plans for that but couldn't remember when in season 5 it actually happened.

**Disclaimer:** I have nothing, I own nothing, I just have a slightly warped sense of humor and twisted imagination.

**Chapter 6:**

"Morning all!" Honor wandered into the Brigade house. She frowned when nobody responded, heading for the kitchen.

"Hey Honor," Catherine smiled and waved from her spot on the counter nursing a steaming mug of coffee. Morgan was in her highchair in front of her with a small bowl of cheerios. "Watch your step, oops," she winced when Honor's foot crunched a cheerio.

"It's okay, I think my shoes will survive," Honor waved off Catherine's concern.

"Usually I get the chance to clean up before we have company, and the others know to watch out," Catherine laughed when Morgan gurgled a greeting at Honor before launching a cheerio, hitting her square in the forehead.

"Good morning to you to Morgan. Anyone else up?" Honor asked, helping herself to a cup of coffee.

"Huntz & Duke are off somewhere, possibly with Seth, Finn & Rachel are sleeping, Nicole's in class, and Asia is holed up in the library trying to avoid dealing with the Colin mess," Catherine sighed.

"Colin mess? Something other than the usual? Do I want to know?" Honor asked, looking worried.

"He went to walk her home from class the other night, she got snippy, questioned his motives, which I get," Catherine admitted, standing to take Morgan's empty bowl and give her a bottle.

"Totally, it is out of character for him to be nice to her," Honor agreed.

"Well she apparently reminded him they weren't friends and when he countered with the fact that she's a Brigadier, she doubted his sincerity," Catherine winced at the slack-jawed reaction she got from Honor.

"Ouch! That explains why he was so pissy the other night. Has she got any ideas on how to fix things with him?" Rachel padded barefoot into the kitchen, her curly brown hair in a messy ponytail, yawning.

"Nope," Catherine shook her head. "And I told her it was on her to do it, I'm sick of being the mediator between them."

"I would be too, when are they not at each other's throats?" Honor laughed.

"Christmas two years ago," Rachel mumbled sleepily, startling the other two girls who swung to stare at her.

"What happened two years ago?" Catherine asked nervously.

"Scotch, mistletoe, red, sex," Rachel ticked the words off on her fingers as she sipped at her coffee.

"Okay, the rest I got, what's the red mean?" Honor asked, confused.

"Asia was wearing red," Catherine whispered, the pieces falling into place. Their mysterious disappearance from the LDB Christmas party, Asia's hangover the next morning, and Colin's sudden attitude towards any guys that showed an interest in Asia.

"Asia wore red? Oh, right, that was before she dyed her hair. Not sure why the color of what she was wearing is significant," Honor frowned.

"Colin's a sucker for a girl wearing red. But he doesn't sleep with just anyone, if he had sex with Asia, oh my God, he's in love with her!" Catherine cried.

"Ga?" Morgan looked from her mother to the two others in the room, a curious look at their frozen state. "Ba," she decided, shoving her teething ring in her mouth and gnawing away contentedly.

That was the scene Logan walked in on ten minutes later, Morgan chomping away on her teething ring while Catherine, Rachel and Honor stared blankly into space.

"Good morning little Morgan," he smiled, lifting Morgan from her chair with a teasing wink and tapping her on her button nose with a finger. "What's wrong with your Mommy and her friends? Did someone freeze them?" he asked, eyeing the girls with amusement.

"Colin loves Asia," Catherine mumbled, shaking herself out of her dazed state.

"Well duh, did you just figure that out? Remember the guy who used to bartend our parties that she flirted with? Colin still hates him, was a bit of, a complete ass to him, that's why Rory was so ticked off at me," Logan revealed, hoping that Colin wouldn't be mad at him for spilling the secret.

"That's who Colin insulted? Marty? Geez, she hasn't flirted with him since New Year's frosh year, and, oh," Catherine's mouth pursed in understanding.

"Do you think she remembers and is trying to repress or did she wake up alone and not know?" Rachel asked, hoping it was the second.

"Only way to know would be to ask her. I can't see Colin leaving her alone, but I don't want to think that she walked away and ignored something like that," Catherine frowned, rubbing a hand roughly down her face.

"Do you want me to talk to her? Are you going to get angry?" Honor asked, knowing how volatile Catherine's temper could be when it came to protecting her family, even from her best friend.

"Thanks, but I need to, after I talk to Colin," Catherine shook her head; amazed that she hadn't noticed this before.

"Okay what are you talking about?" Logan asked, lost.

"Colin and Asia slept together at the Brigade Christmas ball two years ago," Rachel informed him, surprised he didn't already know since he knew about Colin's feelings for Asia. She'd known they'd slept together, but had never guessed the depth of Colin's feelings, figuring it was just a possessive thing.

"What? That little bugger! I knew something was up, but no, Logan, you're crazy, I didn't hook up with anyone," Logan growled.

"I get dibs on strangling him," Catherine piped up before Logan could. "My cousin, my best friend," she frowned when he looked ready to argue.

"Fine," Logan relented grudgingly. "Can I watch?" he asked hopefully.

"No, you can't. You have to go to the paper," Honor reminded him.

"Lovely, at least annoying Doyle is fun," Logan shrugged.

"And I'm sure he enjoys it just as much as you do. Give me a few minutes to get dressed, I'll walk with you," Rachel put her empty cup in the sink and stretched.

"What are you going to the paper for?" Honor asked.

"Seth's on watch and I'm supposed to go with him to check on things for the camping trip. Robert volunteered to put the first aid kits together and we all know how well that went the last time he was in charge of anything," Rachel grimaced in memory as she headed towards the stairs.

"Ah yes, but at least the band-aids were neon," Catherine sniggered.

"Those were Finn's doing. Robert forgot we might want band-aids," Logan corrected, the girls laughing.

"Where'd you leave him Logan?" Catherine asked.

"Philosophy class with Finn, should be finished soon," Logan glanced at his watch and nodded.

"Finn's out? It's not even 10 o'clock," Honor pointed out.

"Yes, but it's philosophy, he wouldn't miss that. Apparently I missed him leaving though. Okay, come here Morgan sweetie, we have to go yell at Uncle Colin."

"Un In?" Morgan smiled as Catherine took her from Logan.

"Yes, Uncle Colin," Catherine nodded with a smile.

"Can you say Logan yet Morgy? Lo-gan?" Logan bent to look in Morgan's face, saying his name slowly.

"No!" Morgan beamed, patting his cheek.

"I swear, she thinks that's your name," Honor burst out laughing, Logan pouting.

"What's his name?" Rachel asked, walking back in carrying a backpack.

"No," Catherine laughed.

"Somehow I'm not that surprised. Come on No, we need to relieve Seth," Rachel teased, linking arms with him and leading him away.

"Did you want me to watch Morgan while you talk to Colin?" Honor offered.

"I don't mind, but Finn might have other ideas," Catherine bit her lip, not wanting to seem ungrateful.

"I'll come with then, maybe Finn and I can take her for a walk so you can talk alone to Colin," Honor suggested.

"That would work. Good luck with the getting Finn into the sun though," Catherine laughed.

"I think Morgan can take care of that," Honor assured. "You go get dressed, I'll clean up the kitchen."

"Thanks," Catherine smiled gratefully as Honor grabbed the broom.

"If only my mother could see me now."

"Shira would have an aneurysm. Can I take a picture?" Catherine asked hopefully, Honor waving the broom at her threateningly as she scurried out laughing.


	7. It's Mutual

**Chapter 7:**

"Found you," Catherine flopped dramatically onto the chair across from Asia in the library. Colin had successfully evaded her at the philosophy class, Finn happily taking Morgan while Catherine went in search of the frustrating couple.

"Congratulations. Were you looking for me for a reason?" Asia set aside the physics book she'd been reading and looked at Catherine expectantly.

"How could you not tell me?"

"Care to tell me what we're talking about?" Asia crossed her fingers that Catherine didn't mean what she thought.

"You know what I'm talking about. I thought we were friends," Catherine looked hurt at Asia's secrets.

"We are!" Asia cried, stunned.

"Could have fooled me. Friends share, especially something as important as sleeping with my cousin!" Catherine glared.

"I was ashamed okay? And you were dealing with all that crap with Bachman and his Barbie doll, the last thing I wanted to do was lay my issues on you too," Asia tried to explain, Catherine just looking angrier.

"Ashamed? What, is Colin so horrible? Because you'd be hard pressed to find a better catch than him. He's not Logan and Finn, he commits, unlike you!" Catherine shot to her feet, glaring down at her friend, prepared to storm away.

"He cheats," Asia whispered.

"What?" Catherine froze, the pain in Asia's churning blue eyes making her pause.

"How long did he date Rebecca Samuels?"

"4 years, they broke up, oh, you think you broke them up," Catherine understood now and sat back down. "You weren't the other woman Mushu."

"Yes I was. Four years together, he sleeps with me, then actually talks to her on the phone while he thought I was sleeping," Asia hugged herself, tears pooling in her eyes at the memory of waking up to the sound of Colin talking to his girlfriend.

"Okay, not the best move ever, but he did date her for 4 years, she earned a face-to-face talk, not an over the phone dump, Asia," Catherine pointed out.

"I did not want to deal with the repercussions of tearing a rock solid couple apart simply because I drank too much and slipped up in a moment of weakness. All those happy couples, the mistletoe, he was alone," Asia mumbled, Catherine's jaw dropping as she realized Colin's feelings were very much reciprocated even if both parties were in the dark about it.

"You're in love with him aren't you?"

"Since I was 15 and saw him for the first time at your birthday party," Asia nodded with a bitter smile.

"And you haven't made a move yet? Rebecca's long gone, what's your excuse now Asia? He won't wait forever, eventually some other girl will realize the catch he is and he'll be off the market," Catherine warned.

"Until he gets drunk and cheats again," Asia shot back.

"Please, Rebecca and him had been on the rocks for months, the strain of being so far apart was getting to them both. Besides, when he came to Yale and she went to California they agreed to see other people. So technically he didn't cheat. And you know as well as I do Colin is not one to have casual flings, even drunk," Catherine reasoned.

"He couldn't be that into me, he hates me," Asia protested.

"Actually he hates Marty," Catherine corrected.

"Marty? Yeah, I know, he's a bartender, therefore beneath Colin," Asia sneered.

"No, you flirted with him a few days after sleeping with Colin therefore he is the reason why Colin is alone and miserable," Catherine nodded at Asia's shocked look.

"That's why he hates Marty? Because I flirted with him? You seriously think that Colin likes me?"

"He's nuts about you according to Logan and he didn't even know you two had slept together."

"What do I do?" Asia asked, chewing her bottom lip.

"Dye your hair black."

"What?" Asia frowned.

"You just chose red as your signature color," Catherine smirked, Asia flushing as understanding set in. "I see my work here is done so I'll let you get back to your studying and warn you that Finn is helping me pick out your dress for the ball," Catherine winked as she stood, Asia protesting weakly to her retreating back.


	8. Let's Buy Starbucks

"Now what?" Colin groaned, looking down at his watch when Nicole shrieked that they had to stop the vehicle. The five of them were on their way to the Brigade ball.

"Loo!" Nicole pointed, bursting into giggles. "I'm so pissed!"

"I think she's got to piss," Finn pulled over.

"Nice wording Finn," Colin rolled his eyes as Nicole stumbled off, a gorilla mask dangling from her hand.

"I try," Finn grinned back at him.

"How smashed is she exactly?" Catherine asked, amused and a bit concerned as they hadn't even gotten to the ball, it was a touch early for her to be drunk.

"Just a couple shots of vodka," Rachel assured. "I think Reginald the arse called her, she's a bit off."

"Poor thing, no wonder she's tipsy already," Catherine winced in sympathy. Finn shot Rachel a look, not wanting her to spend the evening worrying over Nicole.

"Where's Mushu hiding? Doesn't she normally ride with you guys? Not that I'm complaining or anything," Rachel added with a laugh, hoping to lighten the mood.

"She was going to help Honor make sure the caterers had everything under control," Finn lied smoothly. After several rigorous hours spent dress shopping with Catherine he'd found the perfect dress for Asia to wear, guaranteed to knock Colin's socks off and he didn't want to ruin the effect by letting Colin see it before the ball.

"I thought Logan was doing that," Colin frowned, suspicious.

"Where did you get that crazy idea, oh, HenWen's back!" Catherine cried, spotting Nicole heading towards them.

"In Omnia Paratus!" Nicole giggled as she stumbled into the car.

"Just so you know, Rory followed Nicole out of the bathroom, and unless she's a lousy reporter she got the license plate," Rachel informed them, watching out the back window.

"Good. What, we were wondering how to approach her. Now we don't have to, she should come to us," Finn pointed out at Colin's incredulous stare.

"What if she doesn't and just prints the license?"

"That would be a slight inconvenience," Finn admitted.

"Mitchum scares Doyle, won't happen," Catherine shook her head.

"He's a prat," Nicole stated bluntly.

"Okay Finn, we pass a Starbucks on the way to the hotel, right?" Catherine asked, Finn nodding with a confused look. "She needs a coffee or she'll be flat on her face by the time the ceremony starts. You know she can't have a lot to drink."

"Black coffee it is," Finn promised.

"The way she's acting she might just tell Mitchum he's a prat, and that would be just wonderful," Rachel laughed.

"I'd pay money to see his face," Catherine giggled, picturing his reaction.

"This is Asia's inauguration into the council, we're not risking it," Colin frowned, Catherine glancing sideways at Finn, biting back a smile at the wink he sent her.

"Relax, we're getting her coffee," Finn said as he turned into the Starbucks. "Can I get anything for anyone else?"

"Grande mocha!" Rachel chirped quickly. "We need to buy this place."

"You want to buy the Starbucks chain?" Colin stared at her in confusion.

"Not the whole chain you dork! A franchise, our very own Brigade Starbucks, somewhere close to the House. Then we'll always have a supply of coffee and tea and yummy cookies. What?" Rachel pouted at the stunned looks she got.

"That's bloody brilliant!" Finn congratulated her.

"Thank you," Rachel grinned.

"We haven't decided what this year's purchase is," Catherine agreed. "And we all drink coffee to a certain extent. It makes sense."

"It is better than Finn's idea year before last," Colin shrugged.

"Hey! Just what was wrong with investing in our very own recording studio and publishing label?" Finn cried.

"You can't sing sugar," Catherine patted his arm sympathetically.

"I know that!" Finn looked insulted. "But Yale is full of up and coming bands, I'm telling you that our money will pay off, we'll discover the next Jet or Keane."

"I'm not holding my breath," Colin shook his head.

"You know I never said one thing about your stupid idea frosh year," Finn grumbled, annoyed with the ribbing.

"What did you invest in frosh year? Cat, do you know?" Rachel frowned, trying to remember.

"No, Colin?" Catherine narrowed her eyes when he avoided looking at her.

"That wasn't my fault! Stupid Robert screwed everything up," Colin muttered.

"Ever notice we blame him for everything? Why do we keep him around? Do any of us even like the moron?" Rachel asked.

"Robert's got a small one," Nicole chimed in helpfully as she sipped her coffee, effectively shattering the slight tension in the car as everyone burst out laughing, Catherine turning on the radio to avoid any more awkward conversations.


	9. Behind Closed Doors

**A/N:** I've listed the links for the girl's ball dresses in my profile. Rory becomes a fixture and starts her initiation processin twochapters for those of you impatiently waiting for her arrival. Was going to be the next one, but I was inspired and threw in a little trip to the Hollow and a chat with Lorelai. The camping trip is soon, two or three away, not sure. Glad everyone is enjoying it, and the Starbucks idea. :)

oo

"Okay, we're here, now is anyone going to tell me what the big secret is or do I have to keep pretending I don't have a clue something's going on?" Colin asked as they climbed out of the SUV, Finn handing the keys to the valet.

"I really don't know what he's talking about, do you Finn darling?" Catherine batted her eyes innocently, a bland smile on her face that widened when Colin turned red and swore at her through gritted teeth.

"Not a clue Kitten. It's my fault though, I hid his fiber drink, he's a little backed up," Finn grinned openly at Colin, hugely enjoying himself when Colin snarled and stormed towards the entrance to the Brigade mansion. They'd bought it about 80 years ago, realizing that it was more practical to have a central meeting location than circling each others homes, especially when members began spreading outwards (like the Sullivan's and Australia).

"You are so bad!" Rachel swatted both Catherine and Finn on the arms. "Can I know what's going on?" she asked hopefully.

"Sorry love, you'll just have to wait," Finn winked, holding out his arm for Catherine. "Shall we?" he offered, raising his eyebrows.

"Of course darling," Catherine curtsied briefly before placing her hand in his elbow and letting him lead her inside, Rachel and Nicole following. Colin was waiting impatiently for them inside, an annoyed expression on his face, knowing he couldn't just burst into the ballroom angry. Nicole threw her coat at the cloak room attendant and headed towards him.

"How are you doing Nic?" Colin eyed her, concerned if she'd sobered.

"Only buzzed now," she assured him. "Umm, isn't that Alicia Wentworth?" she discreetly pointed and Colin swore under his breath.

"Hide me," he grabbed Nicole's hand, pulling her into the ballroom, frantic, ignoring the giggles she let out.

"Okay, I'll go check on Mushu, you make sure Colin is somewhere he can see her entrance," Catherine whispered, kissing Finn on the cheek and slipping away.

"So mate, bugger it, where'd he go?" Finn swore when he turned around and Colin was nowhere in sight.

"He saw Alicia, said something about hiding," Rachel handed her wrap to the attendant, Finn making a point of whistling at her gown. Sunny yellow with a full, floor length skirt, the lacey top was spaghetti-strapped, corset style and very sexy.

"You my dear are ravishing. Now where's your extremely blessed fiancé so I can call him out for leaving you unattended in my unsavory presence?" Finn wiggled his eyebrows playfully, Rachel laughing and swatting his arm.

"Right here you Australian lecher. Now what shall we duel with, irons?" Tristan asked with an exaggerated glower.

"Ooh, let's! I haven't been kicked off the course in ages. I'll leave you to woo your paramour while I find, you haven't seen my missing comrade have you?" Finn asked abruptly.

"Which one?" Tristan smirked, as he wrapped his arm around Rachel's waist.

"Colin, he's hiding from Alicia Wentworth," Rachel explained, Tristan grimacing sympathetically at the mention of the rather desperate divorcee who'd selected Colin as her third husband despite the nearly fifteen year age gap.

"Better go find the poor bastard," Tristan encouraged.

"Don't hide long, you'll want to see Mushu's entrance and our dear Duke's reaction," Finn chuckled as he hurried off.

"So, how desperately did you miss me?" Tristan smirked down at Rachel as he turned to face her, pulling her tight.

"You're not leaving again are you?" Rachel whispered, laying her head on his chest, burrowing as close as she could. Tristan closed his eyes, his heart clenching at the pain he heard in her voice, pain he felt every time he had to leave her.

"This time next year I'll be back for good," he vowed, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. They stood there, just listening to their heartbeats, content to be together, until a cough sounded and Tristan looked up with annoyance.

"Sorry Flik, but we're starting and Janlan's looking a little red," Logan stared at the floor, apologetic at interrupting.

"Thanks Sim," Tristan nodded, gently extracting Rachel and taking her hand, squeezing it.

"You okay?" Logan smiled at Rachel and she nodded, taking a deep breath and pasting on a carefree smile.

"And the socialite mask is on," she followed Tristan into the main ballroom, Logan shaking his head, not sure if he was amused or concerned at her skill. He was shaken from his thoughts be a gong and he fought back the urge to roll his eyes as his father and grandfather led the procession down the staircase and into the center of the ballroom.

"God, who let them watch Skulls?" Tristan groaned, Logan swallowing a laugh at the idea of his father watching a movie, ever.

"I'd blame Finn," Colin suggested as the two of them joined the group, Finn smirking with a 'who-me?' look.

"Will the council please step forward as we welcome your new member," Elias' voice boomed through the room. Catherine, Honor and Seth who'd been talking, moved to merge with the rest of the council.

"Brace yourself," Finn muttered under his breath as the nine stepped forward, the men instinctively lining behind the women.

"Why?" Colin hissed, his suspicions coming back. Finn just grinned when movement on the landing had Colin freezing, mouth open. Asia paused at the top of the wide carpet-lined staircase, biting her bottom lip nervously as she stared down at the crowded room, feeling every single eye staring at her. She focused on the council and Colin's gaze caught and held hers. A soft smile spreading across her face, Asia took a deep breath and with a flick of her newly dyed black hair started down the stairs.

"So, do I have good taste in dresses or what?" Finn puffed out his chest smug at the tongue nearly hanging out of Colin's mouth.

"Shut up," Honor hissed, seeing Shira glaring at them. "She does look amazing though," she added approvingly. Asia's dress had a flowing black velvet skirt with a slight train and a slit on the left right up to the hip. The top half was sheer, red appliqué flowers concealing her breasts and going up over the right shoulder, the other side a thin red strap that matched the lines crisscrossing just above her belly-button, revealing her Mushu tattoo on the right of her stomach. When she reached the bottom of the stairs and turned to face Elias and the elders, Tristan reached over and whacked him on the back at the wheezing sound he made at seeing the back was sheer and barely covered Asia's behind.

"Oh my God, Mother just turned purple," Logan bit his tongue to keep from grinning at Shira's expression.

"And I forgot my camera," Tristan whined, eyeing his aunt with amusement.

"Video camera in corner, had to capture Asia's big moment," Seth pointed discreetly, earning a series of delighted smiles from all save Colin who was still staring at Asia as she repeated her vows that cemented her into the council. Another loud gong signified the end of the ceremony and Colin jumped, startled. Blinking, he looked around, amazed he'd completely missed the entire twenty minutes of Asia's inclusion into the elite.

"Well, our work here is done," Finn announced loudly as Asia headed their direction. Immediately the others scattered, the guys clapping Colin on the back and the girls giving Asia a quick smile and squeezing her hand encouragingly.

"Hey," Asia smiled shyly at Colin, nervous now that she'd gotten here and not sure what to do or say next. Colin saved her the decision by grabbing her arms and yanking her to him, his mouth crushing down. Asia let out a whimper, pressing closer and sliding her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her back. When they finally broke for air, cheering and clapping made Asia blush and hide her head, Finn's happy voice silenced by a smack and Finn's outraged cry that it was his scotch.

"I love you," Colin whispered, his hands tracing up and down Asia's back.

"I love you too," Asia smiled. As the music began playing and couples filled the dance floor, they began swaying gently, Colin leaning down to kiss her as she closed her eyes, her fingers twined in his hair.

"I'm killing Finn for picking this dress," Colin muttered, frustrated knowing he couldn't just drag her off to a coat closet or even think of leaving for another three hours despite the state he was now in. Asia just giggled against his lips, extremely grateful for Finn's genius as she lost herself in Colin's arms.


	10. Welcome To The Hollow

**A/N:** Here's what you've been waiting for, Rogan interaction, even if it's just for a few moments. Bigger in next chappy, Rory is a fixture from now on.

Thanks to all reviewers, glad you're enjoying it, hope you like this.

oo

"I pick that way," Logan smirked when Rory stuttered. "We can start right now, if you want. I'm heading back to my room, I can keep the window open in cause you feel the need to sneak in, and track me from the inside," Logan kept a straight face, hugely enjoying Rory's discomfort at his suggestion.

"Thanks for the info," Rory mumbled.

"Absolutely. And hey, good luck with that article. Sounds like one hell of a scoop!" Logan smirked and headed off, pulling out his cell phone once he was on the other side of the building.

"_Candy Cane's pleasure land, what can I do you for?"_

"Free would be fantastic you Aussie hunk," Logan laughed at Finn's answer.

"_Like you could get this for free!"_

"Why are you answering Cat's phone?" Logan ducked into the library and behind a shelf, seeing Rory coming around the corner. "She wasn't kidding, she really plans on tracking me!" he laughed.

"_Who's stalking you? Tell me more!"_

"Gilmore, she saw you guys last night, at least I assume it was you since she mentioned a gorilla mask," Logan paused expectantly.

"_Bugger, Nic must have grabbed it when she was in the car. I thought I threw_ _that thing out. Oh well. So, she managed to figure out about you from that? Impressive_ _little thing isn't she?"_

"Okay, explain to me how you're not surprised that she saw Nicole?"

"_Cause we saw her see us?"_

"And I'm just finding out this now why?"

"_Uh oh. Kitten, it's for you!"_

"Finn!" Logan snarled.

"_Hello?"_

"Cat, anything you need to be telling me about last night?" Logan sighed.

"_Colin didn't, no, he'd have been too distracted, sorry. What's up?"_

"She's made contact, threatened to track me. Kind of cute really, if you like the innocent stalkerish type," Logan glanced around and left the library, resuming his path back to the Brigade house.

"_Aww, Huntz is in love! Can I tell Shira?"_

"Focus please? You need to go to the next phase, which is why I called, not to gossip or be tormented," Logan groaned in frustration. Catching sight of Rory in his peripheral vision, he snickered and veered towards the pub, figuring he could kill a few hours there or maybe go shopping.

"_That's cause you're an icky boy. But I'll gather Finn and Rachel and head to the Hollow and start the next step of the plan. Someone needs to watch Gilmore to make sure she doesn't show up and wreck everything."_

"I'm actually occupying her right now. She's stalking me, I feel special."

"_Whatever you say dumpling. I'll call you later and let you know what the initiation tasks will be."_

"Give Grandpa my love," Logan hung up and glanced over his shoulder grinning widely and waving enthusiastically at Rory who turned bright red and scurried towards the bathroom. "This is going to be fun," he snickered, waving to a waitress as he slid into a booth near the door that he knew Rory would have to pass in order to leave.

o

"So this is Stars Hollow. Cute," Catherine stepped out of the limp and looked around, cooing over the gazebo. "That is the perfect place for a wedding."

"It is sweet. Sadly I don't think my mother or Janlan would let me get away with something that small, it would kill them," Rachel sighed.

"Vegas, I keep telling you Vegas is the only way to go," Finn sighed, freeing his hair from Morgan's fist.

"Such a romantic," Catherine rolled her eyes.

"According to Tristan, we're looking for that place there," Rachel pointed to the diner on the corner. "Though he never mentioned the ice cream parlor."

"Maybe it's new. Is it just me or is everyone staring?" Finn glanced over his shoulder, uneasy when he caught two large middle-aged women staring at his butt with wide grins. "Kitten?"

"Sorry ladies, this one's taken," Catherine smiled sweetly and slid her hand in Finn's as they headed towards the diner, Rachel giggling at Finn's terrified expression as he checked to make sure the women weren't following him.

"Have I mentioned lately how much I love you Kitten?" Finn held the door open and Catherine shook her head.

"Flowers and candy Finn, flowers and candy. Mmm, or maybe a cheeseburger," she drooled, sniffing. "My God, that smells divine! How could DuGrey have failed to mention this mecca of food?"

"I doubt he's eaten here Cat. And we've lost Finn," Rachel blinked, turning to spot him at the counter, Morgan sitting on the counter chattering incoherently and with a big smile to the woman sitting a couple stools away.

"Looks like he found Lorelai. Let's go introduce ourselves," Catherine headed over, sliding neatly between them facing Lorelai. When Morgan squealed, she reached behind her and handed over her chunky black plastic bangle, it immediately getting stuffed in the awaiting mouth.

"So, did Finn here introduce himself?" Catherine asked.

"The cute accented one? No, he didn't. I'm Lorelai Gilmore," Lorelai smiled, holding out her hand.

"We know. Catherine Barr-Taylor, Finbarr Sullivan, and Rachel King. We came to talk to you about Rory, who is just fine," Catherine quickly added at the flash of fear that crossed Lorelai's face.

"Thanks for the near heart attack," Lorelai breathed in relief. "Rory's never mentioned you, at least I don't think so."

"She wouldn't, she doesn't know us yet. God, this is so hard when it skips a generation," Catherine complained. "Did Richard or Emily ever mention the Brigade to you?" she asked hopefully.

"Naturally, that's why they had their hearts set on me going to Yale, before they found out about Rory, wait, you want Rory to join a secret society?" Lorelai's voice rose in shock and the trio winced.

"The point of a secret society is that it's secret luv," Finn glanced around nervously at all the people watching, namely the odd looking guy in the corner table that hadn't stopped eyeing them since they arrived. And someone who reminded him oddly of Norman Mailer, though why he'd be here was beyond him.

"Sorry, but, wow," Lorelai blinked, stunned. "I need more coffee," she mumbled, standing and going behind the counter. The second she touched the pot; Luke came barreling out of the kitchen.

"Lorelai! You're not allowed back here!"

"But I needed coffee and you weren't here," she pouted, batting her eyes up at him, grinning when he melted. Bending to kiss her, he paused when he spotted the newcomers eyeing him with open interest.

"What?" he barked.

"These are Rory's new friends, Catherine, Rachel, and Finn?" Lorelai turned and smiled at them. "This is Luke, my boyfriend," she beamed up at the grumpy man, earning sighs from Catherine and Rachel.

"I miss Tristan," Rachel pouted.

"At least you've got DuGrey's ring, I'm a single mom," Catherine grumbled.

"He's not," Lorelai looked at Finn in surprise.

"We're just best friends," Catherine explained. Lorelai eyed them knowingly before glancing at Luke.

"I know that feeling," she smirked. "Now did I hear you mention DuGrey?"

"Yeah, Tristan, the Tristan is my fiancée. Mary is perfectly safe from his advances," Rachel laughed.

"Wow, Bible Boy settled down, I'm impressed."

"So were we," Catherine laughed. "Now instead of the Fantastic Four, it's the three Stooges competing over who will stay unattached the longest."

"And already another comrade has fallen," Finn sniffed dramatically. "Let us have a moment of silence to honor the few, the brave."

"The soon-to-be-disease ridden?" Rachel chimed in, Finn sulking. Lorelai laughed at their banter, they were just the people to keep Rory from hiding in a book for her entire university existence.

"Okay, let's get down to business, what do you need from me?" Lorelai waved them to a table while Luke went to fill their orders.

"Fears. What scares Rory the most? And what's the best way to calm her down?" Catherine added. Lorelai grinned and the foursome bent inwards, Rachel scribbling down notes for everything they were told, barely acknowledging Luke when he delivered their food. By the time they left Rachel had filled several sheets of paper and Catherine and Finn had both come up with ideal initiation scenarios.

"Come back soon!" Lorelai waved cheerily as they climbed back in the SUV and drove off. Returning to the diner, she headed to the counter at Luke's curious look.

"What did they want? Who are they?" Luke jerked his head, pouring her another cup of coffee automatically.

"Friends of Rory's, or they will be soon. They want Rory to join their club, and I'm sworn to secrecy for the rest, at least till you break me," Lorelai wiggled her eyebrows and Luke groaned, wondering if he'd ever get used to her need to publicly embarrass him like that. Shaking his head and knowing he'd never have her any other way, Luke kissed her quickly and went back to the kitchen while Lorelai hummed happily and thought of Catherine and Finn who reminded her so much of her and Luke, at least with the 'only friends' denial thing they had going on.


	11. In or Out?

**A/N:** Thanks for everyone's support and reviews. Here's what you've all been waiting for and I'm sorry for the delay, hope it's worth the wait. Don't expect things to move too quickly for them, I'm enjoying dragging it out and making you all suffer, but from here out they will be in each other's pockets.

oo

Rory bit her bottom lip, staring nervously at the screen. _Am I in or out?_ She hesitated for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and answering. Looking up, she blinked at the sudden rush of disappointment that Logan wasn't there anymore, watching her with that cute little smirk, his melting chocolate eyes seeming to look right through her. Realizing where her thoughts were going, she shook her head and focused back on the computer, hoping Logan had seen her answer before taking off.

"Gilmore!" Doyle barked, Rory looking up and frowning. Just inside the newspaper room door, heading straight for her desk, were four females, two of whom were very familiar: the girl from the night before who could only be described as regal, even having traded in the ball-gown for jeans and a simple pink v-neck cashmere sweater, her long blonde curls piled messily on her head instead of the classic twist; a shorter girl with black hair in pig-tails wearing a black leather miniskirt, a My Little Ponies T-shirt with the sleeves torn off, pink slouch socks and black stiletto ankle boots; the brunette girl she'd seen with Logan a few times and someone who reminded Rory of her mother, in style and her accessory. Long blond-streaked red hair hung around her shoulders in waves, and she had on a knee-length olive-green tiered skirt, white tank top, brown leather circle belt, and green crocodile cowboy boots. It was her accessory that Rory focused on, a baby girl that appeared to be just under a year old.

"Let's go," the redhead nodded her head at the door and started back out, the others pausing to look at Rory expectantly. Feeling the eyes of the entire newsroom on her Rory stood and walked to the door, the other three girls falling behind her. She flinched when the newsroom door slammed shut, feeling like she was leaving behind a part of herself and going into a new stage of life.

"Where are we going?" Rory asked, unable to contain her curiosity as they reached the parking lot in complete silence.

"Rachel, Asia, Nicole, Morgan, Cat," the redhead pointed at the each of them in turn, ending with the baby and herself before looking over Rory's shoulder. "Now."

"Hey!" Rory cried when a blindfold was put over her eyes.

"Can't know where you're going Ace," Logan's voice sounded and Rory felt herself automatically relax, feeling safe with him there. She stiffened again almost instantly, not sure how she felt about Logan's presence effecting her that way.

"Ace? That won't work. She's more of a Bambi."

"Finn? Is Colin here too?" Rory asked, recognizing the voice.

"Give the girl a medal for the voice recognition. Where is Colin?"

"Class, not over for another half-hour."

"Oh, okay. Guess we should get this party started. See you boys later."

"Up you go Ace," Rory shivered as Logan wrapped his hands around her waist, lifting her easily into a vehicle. She could feel the warmth of his touch burning through her clothes and she couldn't help the faint pout when he released her.

"Interesting, Finn?"

"No worries love, I'm all over it. C'mon mate, let's go find Colin."

"Have fun Ace," Rory could have sworn she felt a feather-light kiss brush against her forehead before she heard the door slam shut.

"Where are we going?" Rory had to ask as the car's engine started and she felt them start to move.

"Geez, for a reporter, she's not too bright. Blindfold, can't know where we're going, did that not get through sugar?"

"Be nice Asia. As for where we're going, you'll find out soon enough. You wanted to do an expose on the Brigade, we're giving you the inside scoop, what else do you want?"

"And you told me to be nice? Might want to follow your own directions Cat."

"Please, that is nice for Cat, she's the bitch, no, wait, I'm the bitch. It is my theme song and you're not taking it!"

"Like I'd want a one-hit wonder as my theme song! Please!"

"Oh and here's the Queen coming out."

"Sure Rach, give Nic's title away, real fair!"

"Umm, I have classes," Rory finally broke through the play fighting between the other girls, starting to regret ever approaching Logan. It was one thing to interview him but to be dragged off blindfolded by total strangers was completely different.

"Relax, you've got nothing until tomorrow at one and you'll be safely back in your cozy little Branford bed by midnight tonight so nobody's turning into a pumpkin."

"How do you know my schedule?" Rory stiffened, suspicious.

"And the reporter has emerged from her shell ladies. Chill Mary, oh, crap!"

"Mary?" Rory froze at the old, hated nickname, and then winced when the other three girls all shouted at once.

"Rachel!"

"Oopsy? Not like she isn't going to find out eventually, hello!"

"So I should just start blathering on about the entire brigade structure and founding members because she'll find out eventually?"

"Cat's got a point Rach."

"I know, and I'm sorry. Hence the 'oh crap'. Yay! We're here!"

"Umm, hello?" Rory chewed her lip when she heard car doors slamming followed by dead silence. Unsure if she was allowed to remove her blindfold yet or not, she groped for the door handle, nearly doing a nose-dive onto the pavement when it flew open on her.

"Smooth one Gilmore. Oh, did we forget to tell her she could take the blindfold off? Sorry, come on," Catherine tugged the blindfold free and grinned at Rory, amused when she stared wide-eyed at the building in front of them.

"Where are we?"

"Our first stop of the day. Behold Brigade headquarters, AKA the Clubhouse as we like to call it. Come on inside, we have many things to discuss," Catherine linked arms with Rory and propelled her towards the mansion.

"Here," Asia handed Rory a steaming mug of coffee the second she stepped inside, grinning at her surprised look. "We are all-knowing sugar."

"Now Miss Gilmore, welcome to the first step towards entering that privileged circle of the Life and Death Brigade," Catherine made her voice dramatic and Rachel threw a balled up napkin at her head with a snort.

"Cue the organ music! Geez, and we made fun of Elias the other night," Nicole snickered, remembering.

"So Elias Huntzberger is a member still?" Rory asked.

"Yes and no," Asia smirked. "Can I tell her the deal, I wanna, please?"

"You just want to because you haven't before," Rachel rolled her eyes.

"So?"

"Fine, lay it out for Bambi here," Catherine sprawled back on a cream leather couch and eyed Rory with amusement, trying to merge the image she'd gotten from Lorelai with the rather shy, nervous looking girl standing here now.

"We want you," Asia stated bluntly.

"What?" Rory flinched, looking rapidly between the girls.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Gilmore," Catherine sighed. "LDB wants you, you've been granted permission to begin the induction process."

"Which is three-fold. All inductees must complete or be put through a series of tasks, specially designed to stretch them and prove that they are worthy of the Life and Death Brigade. Then with the help of at least two council members, male and female, your Brigade identity is chosen and the council takes a vote on whether you've completed the tasks appropriately. The final step is the inclusion ceremony, which is really dull and stupid," Asia finished with a shrug, reaching for a cookie off of the sideboard and pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"I need more coffee," Rory mumbled, unable to believe what she was hearing.

"Not to pressure you but you must decide today if you want to take that step, or you'll have to sign a confidentiality clause before you leave. And if we find anything about us in a paper we'll sue your ass off," Catherine smiled sweetly.

"Thanks for the tip," Rory said sarcastically.

"That's what we're here for," Rachel grinned, toasting her with a glass of champagne. "I'm off to the pool if anyone cares to join me," she stood and walked out of the room, Nicole following her.

"Feel free to wander around and explore. There's a huge library in the west wing, which may be enlightening for you. Whenever you've made your decision, come find us," Catherine stood and eyed Rory speculatively before turning to Asia. "Did Finn give you my Plato assignment? I may as well finish it while we're here."

"This?" Asia fished a brightly colored Ariel folder out of her book bag.

"Yep, though the folder is Finn's doing. Wanna help?" Catherine smiled hopefully, batting her eyes.

"I'm not Finn Cat, that's not going to work," Asia laughed as she followed Catherine out of the room, Rory still standing in the middle of it trying to figure out what on earth was going on. One minute she was doing an article on a secret society, next they're trying to get her to join them. She didn't know what to do, which meant one thing. She had her phone in her hand and was about to dial when Catherine reappeared and snatched it away with a disappointed shake of her head.

"See, I didn't think you'd try this. Apparently I've got too much faith in you Gilmore, that's disappointing. You can have it back at the end of the day," Catherine clicked it shut and vanished from the room, Rory gaping after her.

"That's not fair!" she pouted to the empty room. Huffing, she stomped over to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup, figuring maybe after a few of them she'd be up to wandering around.


	12. I'm In

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews. I'm pretty sure what I'm going to have two of the 'tasks' be, but I am a bit stuck on the last one, so anyone who has suggestions, please, let me know. If I pick yours, I may even give you a cameo in the story (or my next one which I just started).

**Disclaimer:** see first chapter, sadly nothing's changed; just playing with them, promise to return them mostly unharmed. 

ooooo

"Hey!" Catherine flinched when a sheaf of paper was slapped down on her stomach and she propped herself up on her elbows to glare at the offending person over her sunglasses. "I'm working on my tan thank you very much."

"Ignore her, she can't tan," Asia mumbled from across the room where she was lounging in the hot tub and sipping champagne.

"Yep, she just freckles, it's rather amusing really. We need to tell Huntz to stock up on the Cristal, the Dom is severely overtaking it in the cellar," Rachel announced, walking into the room carrying two bottles.

"Seth might have taken it for the, you know what," Nicole suggested from in the pool, swimming over to the edge to stare at Rory. "So, you gave up?" she asked.

"What?" Rory frowned.

"The papers, you signed them," Asia sighed as she stood up, Rory blushing and looking away when she saw that she wasn't wearing anything. "Prude," Asia teased, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around herself.

"Actually ladies, you are looking at the next potential member of the Life and Death Brigade. Gilmore here is very industrious. She found herself a copy of someone else's initiation agreement and made copies and signed them," Catherine removed her sunglasses and smirked at Rory. "I'm duly impressed, you can't even tell that you removed the original person's name."

"Is that legal?" Rachel asked, taking the papers and looking them over.

"I'm not the law student, but I'd say yeah," Catherine nodded. "Nic, what do you think since you're our future solicitor?"

"Barrister thank you very much," Nicole corrected with a grin, the other girls all rolling their eyes at her. "Looks fine to me. Elders may expect an original since this is obviously photocopied but I say we witness it anyway."

"Works for me," Rachel agreed. "Got a pen with you Mary?"

"Don't call me that!" Rory hissed, eyes flashing, as she held out a pen.

"Oooh, found a button," Asia snickered, signing with a flourish.

"I'd suggest not doing that again Bambi. If there's one thing we Brigadiers excel at it's finding and exploiting buttons," Catherine warned as they all signed the agreement. "Okay, go put that in the library on the desk, then join us in the kitchen if you want a say in the food vote," she dismissed her, waiting for her to leave before standing and turning to the other three girls.

"Can I call Colin now?" Asia asked with a pout.

"You aren't going to be one of those clingy couples are you?" Rachel complained.

"This coming from you Doc? Nice. Oh for crying out loud Mushu, just call him," Catherine snapped, glaring at Asia who had her bottom lip stuck out. "We better get to the kitchen before Gilmore does though, remember what Lorelai said, she's a big eater and I'm hungry."

"Don't forget her cell phone," Nicole grabbed it from a poolside table and they made their way towards the kitchen.

"I love whoever decided to put the pool indoors," Rachel announced, Nicole and Catherine snorting. "What? Who was it?" she asked hesitantly.

"Shira the decorating queen. I still can't believe Mitchum was allowed to bring her into the inner circle when they got married," Catherine spat, disgusted.

"Ah, but she produced the expected heir," Rachel reminded her.

"Not right away remember? I'm surprised Elias didn't burst a blood vessel when she gave Mitchum a female offspring first," Catherine mused. "Ah, there's our intrepid reporter now," she swiftly changed the subject when Rory appeared in the kitchen doorway. "Any food preferences?"

"No, we don't have Pop-Tarts or Tater Tots," Asia piped up, joining them. "The boys have been informed, and Finn is already enthusiastically creating challenges that Logan is shooting down. Colin says to hurry back cause he's likely to kill one of them if we take too long."

"We will, can't lose Finn, he's the only thing keeping Logan from becoming Colin, and as much as we love you Asia, you're just not strong enough to keep that stick up Colin's posterior from becoming permanently lodged," Rachel shook her head, Asia throwing a orange from the fruit basket at her.

"Ha ha ha, thanks for the cracks at my boyfriend. My boyfriend," Asia beamed, giggling.

"Gag me!" the others all made faces, including Rory.

"On with the show. You've signed the agreement, why?" Catherine asked, curious what the motivator was in the end.

"Gilmore's are a legacy," Rory stated simply.

"Ooh, she found an old register, impressive," Rachel whistled.

"Here, this would be yours," Catherine held up a simple gold chain with a gold disc hanging on it.

"What is it?" Rory took it and turned it over, spotting the Gilmore name etched on one side, and In Omnia Paratus on the other in flowing script.

"Your brigade medallion. Typically they're only worn by initiates, and then put in a safe place to pass on to the next generation. Lorelai was able to wear it while she was pregnant with you but that was special circumstances. She is waiting for a call from you to hear how things went by the way, as are Richard and Emily. Someone named Dean also called," Catherine paused, curious.

"My boyfriend." Rory's tone was final, discouraging further questions.

"Alrighty then. Guess we can order some pizza, unless you have any more questions?" Catherine asked, Rory shaking her head.

"Good, cause I'm starved," Asia moaned.

"What do you like on your pizza, wait, no veggies and I'm guessing no anchovies?" Rachel laughed.

"One medium ham and pineapple, and one extra large sausage bacon and extra cheese," Catherine grabbed the phone. "Thanks Frank. Love you too. Okay, food is on its way so let's go throttle each other over movies."

"Orlando Bloom!" Nicole screamed, bolting from the room.

"You picked last time! It's my pick and I want Tom Cruise!" Asia yelled after her.

"It's Gilmore's choice, she's the newbie," Catherine ended the argument, not sure what would happen if Rachel got involved in it.

"Fine, she can pick," Nicole and Asia pouted, slumping on the couch. Rory grinned and dutifully went to the DVD cabinet and selected several choices. By the time Frank showed up with the pizza, they were almost an hour into Grease, the girls dancing and around and singing along with the movie.

ooooo

"Here you are Bambi, safe and sound. Watch for a package, and I'll see you very soon, I promise," Catherine removed Rory's blindfold yet again, smirking.

"I," Rory broke off when Catherine just climbed back in the SUV and it drove off, leaving her standing at the entrance to Branford, yet again wondering what she'd gotten herself into. Fingering the medallion around her neck, she smiled faintly and decided she was in this, for better or worse. Her smile widening, Rory hurried inside to call her mother and tell her the big news.


	13. Onward Travellers

A/N: Sorry for the delay, life, well, it happens. Plus I hit a bit of a writer's block a few chapters from now and was waiting till I broke through it before I posted much more. This brings on the camping trip, and I borrowed a few lines from the show, so if you recognize them, they aren't mine. Have fun, and review!

oooooo

"Did we survive without the women folk yesterday?" Catherine teased as she approached the SUV. Finn was leaning against it, his face twisted in apparent pain while Logan was grinning at him, Colin half in the back seat with a bored expression.

"Huh?" his eyes opened briefly then he moaned, leaning back again.

"Is he hung over?" Catherine asked, surprised he'd get drunk the night right before a campout. "Asia misses you too," she added, knowing part of Colin's lack of animation was being separated from his girlfriend who'd been recruited to help with the campout setup as the newest council member.

"He got bored without you and Morgan yesterday apparently and decided to experiment by mixing Jolt and Red Bull. So not a fun result, at least not for Logan's closet, which he completely took apart. Logan caught him, grounded him to his room," Colin paused and Catherine snorted.

"Let me guess, he snuck out the window?" she giggled at the nods.

"When I finally found him, it was almost 9 this morning, and he was completely plastered. He's rather tired and yes, he's got a killer hangover," Logan nodded. "I don't feel sorry for him," he added.

"Don't blame you. So where are you sitting Colin?"

"He's hiding in the backseat with a laptop, something about an investment tracking system he's been testing. He'll be a riot on the drive," Logan rolled his eyes.

"What do you care? You'll have Bambi to keep you occupied. Which means I am calling shotgun!" Catherine cried, Finn letting out a strangled whimper. "Okay, you so have to share what you were up to yesterday. Starting with your search of Logan's closet," she instructed.

"Remind me why we're driving you?" Logan glared at her.

"Cause you love me and I don't trust you alone with Bambi. Those two aren't going to be any use," Catherine snorted when Logan pointed at Finn. "Now shouldn't you be getting the little woman?" she glanced at her watch.

"Be right back," Logan jogged off.

"Now, start spilling," Catherine ordered as she and Finn climbed in the SUV.

"Later, my head," Finn moaned.

"It's your own fault!" Colin chimed from the back seat. "Nobody forced you to drink all that stuff and climb out the window. And we certainly are not to blame for you crashing a sorority party and spending half the night playing strip poker and assorted drinking games, resulting in you streaking through the cafeteria at 7:30 this morning, barely escaping the campus police."

"You streaked through the caf?" Catherine howled, tears in her eyes while Finn glared at her.

"Here comes Logan and his new toy," Colin announced, preventing Finn from retaliating to Catherine's remark. Catherine twisted around and watched with a big smile as Logan pushed the blindfolded Rory into the vehicle.

"Hit it!" Logan half-yelled into Finn's ear, Catherine biting back a giggle at Finn's rather pained reaction.

"Ah! Not so loud!" he moaned, his face screwed up.

"You're very auditory-aly sensitive today," Catherine couldn't resist the opportunity to further annoy Finn.

"Oh and your voice helps," Finn shot back, Catherine giggling.

"I'm sorry Finbarr darling, next time I have to drag Bambi off to grill her I promise to leave Morgan with you instead of letting Honor baby-sit."

"You remember that!"

"Catherine?"

"It's Cat, or Carrot," Logan smirked.

"Ignore him," Catherine turned and glared at Logan, her expression promising that she'd get him for that, somehow. When she heard him telling Rory that it was an overnight trip, she had to bite her tongue to keep from ripping into him for his deliberate omission of that detail. Then Finn's little remark, and the look he sent her way, had Catherine's insides twisting, the fire it ignited warring with her pride telling her not to let herself become yet another of the notches on Finn's bedpost.

"Clever," Colin snorted from the back, Finn thankfully dropping the topic with yet another whine about the early hour.

"That's what you get for staying out all night. I still want to know what you were going inside Logan's closet, and which sorority were you bonding with? I may need to rip out some hairs for corrupting my Finn," Catherine teased.

"Are you his girlfriend?" Rory asked, Catherine blinking in surprise at the unexpected question.

"No, I'm the sad pathetic single one, remember?" Catherine reminded Rory of the other day when they'd discussed significant others between Grease and Dirty Dancing, resulting in the near smothering of Rachel and Asia.

"Is Kitten feeling left out?" Finn sent another glance at Catherine, his eyes hooded, and smoldering, Catherine swallowing hard to suppress the shiver that shot through her at the hint of a promise.

"Ick! Not when I'm within fifty miles please? How many times have I warned you about flirting with Cat when I can hear?" Colin whimpered.

"What about Logan, aren't you two?" Rory asked, Catherine biting back a grin at the slight tinge of jealousy she could sense under the surface.

"That's gross, Logan is so not my type, I prefer men that haven't been beaten with the ugly stick like he has," Catherine stuck her tongue out at Logan.

"Oh," Rory didn't say anything else, obviously trying to figure out what Catherine's statement meant. Finn prevented her from asking any other questions by picking a case of CD's up off the floor and handing it to Catherine.

"Please tell me you brought something decent," she made a face, dreading opening the case and finding the weird Aboriginal music she'd found the last time he'd brought music on a trip.

"Raided your CD rack myself," Finn promised.

"Looks like you did some raiding of Colin and Logan's collections as well," Catherine mused as she flipped through the case, scanning the choices. "Because I definitely do not recall buying Jose Feliciano, nor I am sure why you'd bring it, not what I'd call driving music. He requires a fireplace, candles, champagne, and possibly rose petals on the bed to be fully appreciated. Ah, perfect, and shouldn't be too loud for you babe," Catherine assured when Finn looked hesitant as she slid a CD in without letting him see it.

"Just as long as it isn't any of that garbage Logan listens to," Colin called from the back as he turned his attention back to his computer.

"Sgt Pepper isn't going to upset anyone's delicate sensibilities, is it?" Catherine asked, Logan snorting.

"Like you'd care if he did."

"No, but it's still polite to ask," Catherine shot back with a grin. "Now shush or I'll put Kylie on," she threatened, Logan clamming up instantly, giving her the evil eye.

"You are pure evil," Finn informed her proudly.

"Thanks, you're a good teacher," Catherine winked. "Hey Logan, did Honor tell you that Maureen is getting hitched?" she twisted around, eager to share the latest family gossip, even if it wasn't her family.

"You're joking, right? When did this happen, and who's the poor sop she's brainwashed into marrying her? Wait, is she pregnant?" Logan asked, stunned. Catherine nodded with a wide grin before spilling everything she knew, the rest of the trip spent discussing the upcoming nuptials and the effect it would have on the family, even Finn and Colin joining in with the occasional sarcastic remark, most of them Finn's.


	14. Mountain Air

**A/N:** I want to send a shout-out to Sparxx27, who is credited for inspiring me and breaking my rather major writer's block. The jump is being written now and should be up soon. Thanks to everyone else who posted reviews and I'm sorry for the delay, but life (and writer's block) got in the way. Hope you like this.

ooooo

"This mountain air has revivified me!" Finn let out a maniacal chuckle and bolted into the woods the second the car came to a stop at the campsite, not even bothering to turn the engine off.

"Make sure he doesn't run off a cliff," Logan ordered, all three of them knowing that was a more than likely possibility with Finn, even sober.

"Cat, it's your turn," Colin quickly spoke up when Catherine turned in his direction.

"Uh! Finn, you slow down!" Catherine yelled, grabbing a lantern and chasing after him. She caught up in the middle of the camp, Finn having been waylaid by Debra Fitzgerald, a bleached tart that Catherine had had a few run ins with when they'd gone to prep school together. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up when Debra pressed herself against Finn's chest, clinging to his arm and batting her eyes.

"Oh Finny, I'm so glad you're here. I've been so bored," Debra's high, squeaky voice grated on Catherine's nerves and she stepped forward, sliding her hand into Finn's, lacing their fingers and flashing a phony smile at Debra.

"Debbie darling, how are you?" Catherine cooed, feeling Finn's amused gaze boring into the top of her head.

"A lot better than you from what I've heard. You must be feeling so lonesome. I heard that Daniel kicked you to the curb, and with the whole baby thing you must be so desperate for respectable friends. I'd invite you to join Finny and I, but three's a crowd, you know?" Debra sneered, Catherine flinching at the painful memory flung back in her face. Finn, having been content to just watch the two of them bickering over him, frowned at the way Catherine reacted and narrowed his eyes at Debra.

"I quite agree Debra, and since my better half has tracked me down I'm afraid you'll have to find yourself another unsuspecting male to waylay," Finn easily pulled free of Debra's grip, wrapping his arm around Catherine and pulling her tight against him, feeling her shiver slightly and snuggle closer, her cheek resting on his chest, arms sliding around his waist.

"Whatever," Debra scoffed, flipping her hair and turning to go. "Slut," she tossed over her shoulder disdainfully. Catherine went taut and Finn tightened his grip, one hand reaching down to cup her cheek, tilting her head up to meet his gaze.

"Relax Kitten, she's not worth it. You're ten times the woman she'll ever be."

"Daniel sure didn't think so," Catherine muttered, the old wound opening up and pain slicing through her.

"Daniel Todd is a moron," Finn snorted. "Any real man would know what a prize you and Morgan are and never let you out of his arms, trust me."

"So what does that make you?" Catherine whispered, pulling back abruptly and walking quickly away, Finn staring after her in confusion. Someone passing him with a glass of champagne distracted him and he grabbed the drink from them, downing it in a single gulp as he went in search of his tent, deciding that women were all insane and not worth the headache trying to figure them out caused.

ooooo

"Hey Doc, how goes it without Flik?" Catherine walked over to the lonely looking brunette with a bright smile, eyes sparkling from the four glasses of champagne she'd already drank, her fifth in her hand, half gone.

"Well at least you didn't pick up on the stupid E thing your moron cousin is doing, did you know they've got Edward doing it? At least last time they did it with John, how are they supposed to say Edward's name without using the letter E?" Rachel groaned, rolling her eyes as she threw back the rest of her glass

"Colin never was very bright, look how long it took him to finally own up to his feelings for Asia? My glass is empty, I say we make for the food table and more champagne, how's that sound? We can drown our sorrows," Catherine looped an arm around Rachel's waist.

"Okay, I know why I'm depressed, with Tristan at the base, but why are you well on the way to being plastered?" Rachel asked.

"Daniel Todd's whore is here, and made a play for Finn. Who, by the way, thinks I'm a real prize and any man would know that and never let me out of his arms," Catherine's voice grew high-pitched and cracked as tears sprang to her eyes.

"Champagne isn't gonna work. Seth! We need whiskey!" Rachel bellowed, several eyes turning to stare at the obviously tipsy pair.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked, even as he handed them shot glasses and a bottle of Jameson's, not wanting to refuse either one as he valued his life.

"Men suck!" Catherine declared vehemently.

"Aye! Well, Tristan doesn't suck, he's just gone," Rachel corrected as they clinked shot glasses and tossed them back. Seth watched them for a minute then decided he'd better go warn some people of the uncharacteristic drinking.

ooooo

"Colin! Is anything bugging Cat? Or Doc?" Seth asked, choosing his words carefully, already having been warned of the E banishment. When Colin just shrugged, Seth pointed back at the food tables where Catherine and Rachel were giggling and just drinking directly out of the bottle now.

"I think my cousin is unhappy, and drunk," Colin blinked in surprise.

"Shall I inform Asia and Logan of our discovery?" Tim asked, knowing how rare it was for Catherine to get drunk unless she was really upset and that Logan would want to know if Rachel was upset.

"Probably," Colin nodded, still watching Catherine, worried. Tim slipped away just as Rory came up to them. Tim listened to their scathing cuts with amusement before heading over to Logan where he was holding court with several sorority types.

"Logan! Cat's drunk! Doc too," Tim got straight to the point, Logan looking shocked at his straightforwardness.

"Already? That's odd, what's wrong?"

"I don't know. Didn't say, but it was particularly obvious that a lot of alcohol was drank quickly. And consumption is ongoing."

"You're doing the E thing again, aren't you?" Logan sighed.

"I am," Tim nodded. "I shall abscond from your company now and allow you to consult with your tipsy compatriots," he nodded briefly at the girls and turned.

"Wait, you might as well keep the girls company while I find them and fix whatever the problem is. Ladies," Logan began striding through the crowd towards the food area, following the sound of Rachel's giggling.

ooooo

"That didn't take long," Catherine muttered, seeing Tim descend upon Logan with detached interest. "Shouldn't be long before he finds and scolds us," she warned Rachel who just hiccupped, having a lower alcohol tolerance.

"Hi Cat, Rachel," Rory appeared and smiled at them.

"Yes! You're using 'E's!" Catherine blurted out the first thing that came to her mind, inwardly wincing at how stupid and drunk it sounded.

"Yes," Rory laughed.

"Me too. Whiskey?" Rachel held up the bottle, Rory shaking her head.

"No thank you."

"We're not supposed to talk to you," Catherine informed her. "Part of the test."

"And you'll obey the rules, cause you're a good girl. I know you are, right Mary?" Rachel burst into giggles.

"Crap, Logan, oh thank God for Robert! There's something I never thought I'd say," Catherine half ducked behind Rory, hoping to avoid being seen and glad that Robert had way-laid Logan before he reached them.

"Why are you hiding from Logan?" Rory asked, Rachel going wide-eyed and rather awkwardly attempting to hide the whiskey.

"Cause he'll pester us for drinking," Catherine muttered.

"Do you want him?" Rachel abruptly asked, Rory choking.

"What? No!"

"There's a line to get to him," she informed her. "I have to throw up now," Rachel staggered off, Catherine breathing a sigh of relief when Logan went after her instead of coming this way.

"I have to kill myself," she smiled at Rory and walked away, grabbing the whiskey bottle from the table, Rory watching after her, bemused.


	15. Time To Pay Up

**Author's Note:** Okay, so I know I promised this would be up right away, but I've been in and out of the hospital for nearly a month (not deathly ill, just an infection, then I reacted to the antibiotics, so had to be admitted to get this other kind by IV, so it's mostly a big nuisance). Between that and trying to keep caught up at school (never take summer college courses, it's not fun) I just haven't had the chance to upload anything, and I hate making excuses, but I am sorry. I know what it's like to wait a month between updates and it bugs me and I hate that I'm doing it to you guys! SORRY!. Hope this chapter is worth the wait.

ooooo

"Cat, you going to make it till midnight?" Asia asked, finding her leaning on a tree, the now empty whiskey bottle dangling from her hand.

"Sure," Catherine nodded with a blank smile. "I'm special."

"We know," Colin slid an arm around her waist, edging her away from the tree, hoping to get her to her tent before she passed out or threw up.

"Ooh, Finn told you too? Logan! I'm special!" Catherine called, waving enthusiastically.

"As special as they come Red. Anyone seen Ace around?" he asked, having been searching for her after realizing nobody had told her the rules for the weekend.

"She went that way. There's a rumor going around that a bear dragged her off," Asia snickered, having watched Rory's repeated attempts at getting an interview be rebuffed in rather amusing and inventive ways.

"Thanks," Logan waved. Catherine watched Logan head in the direction Rory had wandered off and grinned widely.

"Where's my fifty?" she demanded loudly, Colin and Asia looking at her in confusion.

"Care to explain?" Asia asked slowly, unsure if she'd even get a response that would make sense.

"I gotta find Finn, he owes me money!" Catherine declared happily, stumbling off as rapidly as she could in her condition. Spotting him standing alone near his tent, she changed direction, snarling when she saw that redheaded whore Marjorie heading towards him too.

"Kitten! Do you like me again?" Finn cried hopefully, spotting her. "I'm bored, and I missed you. No fun without you!"

"I'm here, back off," Catherine hissed at Marjorie who quickly backtracked, deciding that Robert was a much safer bet as long as Catherine was within fifty feet of Finn, she was creepily possessive of the Aussie. Turning back to Finn, Catherine grinned widely.

"You owe me fifty bucks!" she announced.

"I have no money," Finn frowned, patting his pockets. "My wallet," he glanced over his shoulder at his tent, trying to remember where he'd put it.

"Or we could do this instead," Catherine, emboldened by the whiskey, decided to take a chance, and jumped at Finn, latching onto him and pulling his mouth down to hers. Finn recovered from the shock quickly and enthusiastically returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her up as he backed into his tent, the flap shutting behind him.

ooooo

"Ugh," Catherine groaned and held her head, shielding her eyes from the sun that filtered into the tent. Feeling a weight on her stomach, she shifted and peeked one eye open. She immediately stiffened in shock, recognizing the person laying next to her in a disturbing state of undress.

"Mmm," Finn mumbled, nuzzling into her neck. Flaming red, Catherine looked up at the top of the tent, praying it was a dream, a very intense, erotic dream that would not end in Finn waking up and freaking out on her.

"Right, cause he's going to profess his undying love," Catherine rolled her eyes at that possibility. "He's way too freaky about crossing lines with relatives of friends and Colin's too anal to let it slide. I've so gotta get out of here," she realized in a panic, dozens of possible reactions Finn might have going through her mind, all of them ending in her crying and Finn never speaking to her again. Holding her breath, Catherine slid her pillow out from under her head and managed to get it between her and Finn. Edging backwards, Catherine let out a breath of relief when Finn automatically snuggled into the pillow without waking. Spotting the dress she'd worn last night, and its rather ripped state, Catherine opted for Finn's shirt from last night, and a pair of tiger-print boxers, bundling her clothes in a ball. Sending one last longing look over her shoulder, Catherine slipped out of the tent. She got about three feet and froze.

"Hi," Rory waved awkwardly, on her way out of her tent. Catherine just stared wide-eyed at her until a noise from inside Finn's tent made her gasp and look around in panic at being caught.

"Your tent!" Catherine pleaded, Rory moving aside quickly and holding the flap open for Catherine to dive inside. Rory watched with interest as someone emerged from the tent she'd come out of, her own eyes widening in recognition as Finn stumbled out, looking around bleary-eyed.

"Bambi!" he managed, staring at her. "Did anyone come out of my tent? Possibly an adorably cute redhead?" he asked her, shielding his eyes, a pained look on his face that Rory attributed to the ever-increasing sunlight.

"Nope, sorry," Rory lied with a shake of her head, feeling sympathy for Catherine who'd obvious gotten drunk and ended up as one of Finn's redheads.

"Bugger!" Finn growled, storming off. Rory watched him disappear before slipping back inside her tent, watching Catherine fidget on the cot, twisting her dress in her fingers, white-knuckled and tears slowly sliding down her cheeks.

"What happened?" Rory asked hesitantly, unsure if Catherine would answer or even consider it any of her business.

"I got drunk and did something stupid that I'd like kept between us," Catherine tried for a firm, harsh look but ended up staring at Rory pleadingly, voice desperate.

"I know what regret feels like," Rory answered simply, a far-off look in her eyes.

"So would Finn and I won't risk Morgan losing him," Catherine explained.

"Or you," Rory added, Catherine sputtering out a weak denial.

"You suck!" Catherine finally grumbled, pouting.

"I've been told that," Rory agreed, thinking yet again that Catherine was eerily similar to her mother.

"Well I should go get changed for today's festivities. If I see you later and ignore you, don't take it personally, okay? We can do coffee on Monday," Catherine promised with a watery smile before slipping out of the tent, Rory staring after her worriedly.


	16. Setting Things Straight

**Author's Note:  **Thanks for all the reviews! You guys rock!

Mrmp – No worries, Cat & Finn will be just fine! And I am feeling better, thanks, hopefully it stays that way.

Shinyobjectslover – Glad you like it! And there will be more Rogan shortly, I'm working on adding little blips from each episode without changing the actual storyline too much.

Fliccolo, Hmmart & ShotswithMrsKim – Thanks! 

Javaddict – Tristan will be resurfacing soon, and throwing Rory for a loop with the changes military school caused. Logan and Rory will get together, but it's a process that will take some time, and it won't be easy. I know I've had more shy, quiet Rory but give her time, she'll open up to Cat and the girls before long.

Sparxx27 – Behold the fallout, and be sure to not miss the next chapter either, you might just recognize a new character! 

ooooo

"Come on Cat, you can do this!" Catherine tried talking herself into moving from the spot on the edge of the bed where she was half-dressed and shaking at the thought of having to face Finn. Letting out a whimper, she buried her face in Finn's shirt, breathing his scent in deeply, a wave of longing washing over her. Still clutching the shirt, she stood and pulled on the turquoise ball gown she'd brought for today. Moving to the mirror and attempting to zip up the back, Catherine cursed and broke down when the zipper caught and she realized her face was already blotchy from suppressed tears.

"Oh God, I can't go out there! I can't lose Finn, I just can't!" she choked, her voice clogged with tears that were streaming down her face, not hearing the tent flap open behind her and someone slip in. " Oh who am I kidding, he won't remember a thing, he was too drunk!" her voice cracked and fresh tears sprang to her eyes.

"I wouldn't count on that love," Finn's husky whisper sounded in Catherine's ear, his breath tickling at the back of her neck and Catherine's eyes flew up to meet his piercing gaze in the mirror. "You should know by now, if I'm too drunk to remember then I'm too drunk to, well, perform," Finn wiggled his eyebrows at Catherine, frowning when she burst into tears, burying her face in her hands. "Kitten?" he gently turned her around to cradle her against his chest. When her crying finally subsided, he pulled back and cupped her jaw in his hand, tilting her head up to look in her eyes.

"Finn?" Catherine stared up at him, skittish, ready to bolt if he said the wrong thing. He eased her distress by bending his head and kissing her thoroughly, Catherine crumpling against him as her knees buckled and Finn swept her up, attacking her mouth savagely.

"Cat!" Colin's voice calling her name had them breaking apart, Catherine blushing bright pink and Finn cursing under his breath at the interruption.

"What?" Catherine yelled, wincing at how breathy she sounded, Finn smirking.

"Are you almost dressed yet? We want to get started! Only people missing are you, Reporter Girl and Finn. Get a move on!"

"So much for Mushu loosening him up," Finn snorted. "Let's go Kitten, we can continue where we left off tonight," he leered down at her and she grinned back.

"Can we keep it to ourselves for a bit? I don't want the pressure of everyone breathing down our necks, at least not while its new and different," Catherine bit her bottom lip, unsure.

"Whatever you say Kitten," Finn agreed, mumbling against her neck, nuzzling, his hands sliding around her waist and reaching up to finish zipping her dress. Catherine whimpered and arched against him, his hands burning through the material.

"Do we have to go out there?"

"Colin will kill us, and do you want to miss Bambi's first task?" Finn pointed out reluctantly as he stepped back, knowing if he didn't put space between them now he was likely to say screw it and take her then and there, the hell with Colin and the Brigade.

"You're right," Catherine sighed. "Why do you have to be practical?" she pouted, sticking her bottom lip out. Finn gave her a quick kiss before turning her back to face the mirror, swatting her lightly on the bottom.

"Fix your hair, I'll meet you at the gong, and later we can bang it," Finn snickered at the groan Catherine let out at his lame line and slipped out of the tent, winking at her as he did. Catherine let out a contented sigh and looked at herself in the mirror, taking in her glowing eyes, rosy cheeks and beaming grin.

"Great, Asia is going to be all over me if she sees this," she shook her head and set about securing her hair in a half twist, most of it spilling down her back, humming happily to herself.

ooooo

"Hey, where's Bambi?" Catherine slipped in between Finn and Asia, her eyes scanning the crowd even as her hand slid into Finn's.

"Logan had to send her back in her tent to find her gown. He better hurry or Colin is going to be ticked," Asia warned, chewing her bottom lip.

"No worries love, you can calm him down for us. You know I think I like this development, she'll prove to be quite useful redirecting Ella's tantrums," Finn smirked, Catherine swatting him lightly on the chest.

"There they are. So, who else is jumping with her? Besides Huntz?" Catherine asked, trying to remember who had been decided on.

"I thought you were," Asia frowned.

"I am? Okay," Catherine shrugged, unconcerned. Heights were not an issue, she'd been bungee jumping with Finn a few times and when she was 16 her father had bought her a Cessna for traveling between Martha's Vineyard, the Hamptons and the Cape, all of which contained summer houses for the Barr and Taylor families.

"I don't know how you can do that," Asia shuddered.

"It's not that bad Mushu. Your task was worse and you survived that," Catherine pointed out, Finn snickering at the memory of Asia screaming as she parachuted into the ocean in Barbados.

"Oh shut up," Asia mumbled, embarrassed. "You going too Finn?"

"Depends on how the target practice goes," Finn grinned.

"You always miss the stupid mat, why even bother?"

"Cause he's Finn," Catherine answered simply, Asia rolling her eyes. "Oh, here comes Huntz and Gilmore," she nodded in the direction of the tents where the twosome was hurrying from, Logan practically dragging Rory.

"And Colin's starting the event," Finn grabbed three champagne glasses and handed them to Catherine and Asia. When he linked arms with Catherine for the toast, he stared intently into her emerald green eyes, his own mossy green ones darkening at the hint of a promise in her soft smile. She'd just opened her mouth to suggest they go somewhere and have some alone time when Rachel and Nicole appeared and dragged her off, citing official Brigade business.

ooooo

"Should I ask what official business required my presence immediately?" Catherine tried not to sound as annoyed and frustrated as she felt, knowing they didn't know the whole set of facts and therefore didn't deserve her wrath, yet.

"Now's the best time to start discussing Gilmore's initiation party, since she's otherwise occupied. And Teresa called, your mother fired her, she's on her way with Morgan, Frank's driving them," Rachel looked sympathetic.

"Why on earth would Kathy fire my nanny? I know, stupid question, ignore me, I just didn't expect it this weekend. So is she staying or did Mother dearest finally follow through with the threat to deport her?" Catherine swore when neither Rachel nor Nicole would look her in the eyes. "Where's the whiskey?" she muttered, Nicole smacking her on the back of the head.

"Not funny. Look, for now we can all take shifts, that's a given. But Monday, we start putting out feelers for a nanny cause with classes and papers," Nicole grimaced.

"And it's not that we don't applaud and agree with your stand on raising Morgy yourself cause we do, but with school you're going to need help. Even if it's part-time," Rachel reasoned quietly when Catherine frowned.

"I know, which is why I loved Teresa, she was part-time and I trusted her not to be this starched, non-attached nanny you tend to get from agencies. Thanks for telling me, I need to go wait for Frank, and think," Catherine wandered off with a blank look on her face, twisting the fabric of her dress in her hands.

"Bugger, where's Asia?" Nicole looked around frantically.

"No, she needs Finn," Rachel shook her head, remembering fragments of the night before and they way they'd been watching each other earlier. "I'll go find him, you tell Asia, Colin and the rest of the council. With any luck, someone will have a name or number of someone we can use."

"Too bad we couldn't get that Jo Frost," Nicole laughed. "She might even whip the guys into shape."

"Hey, I like her, that's mean! Nobody deserves that kind of impossible task!" Rachel scolded with a grin as the girls separated.


	17. Finn's Solution

**Author's Note:** Thanks to all the reviewers - raspberrysorbet34, shotswith MrsKim, ficcolo, mrmp, sparxx27, hmmart.

I didn't want to leave Cat hanging too long. And sadly Jo Frost won't make an appearance, though I thought it would be cute to suggest her. I never even thought of a Stars Hollow nanny, and that would have been interesting but I came up with a different idea.

ooooo

"Cat," Colin approached Catherine as she was getting unhooked from the jump cord, a grim expression on his face.

"I'm guessing you've been told then," Catherine sighed, wishing Finn had approached her first, but she hadn't seen him since that morning, though she'd overheard someone say he'd missed the mat yet again.

"Nicole told me. What are you going to do?" Colin asked with a frown.

"Not think about it until Monday," Catherine answered firmly, offering Seth a smile as she started to walk away. Colin's hand shot out and closed around her arm, yanking her to an abrupt stop.

"Don't walk away from me, this needs to be dealt with!" Colin's voice rose, and several sets of eyes turned to focus on the pair. Catherine slowly turned, her face blank as she stared at his hand before slowly lifting her gaze to pin him with an icy glare.

"You have exactly two seconds to let go of me," she spoke quietly, only the fire flashing in her emerald gaze revealing her simmering anger.

"He only needs one," Logan appeared and a smooth motion had Catherine's arm free and stepped neatly between them. "Don't do it Duke," his voice was as calm as Catherine's had been. "This is not the time or place, and Cat is an adult, she can handle this," Logan stood, just waiting, until Colin swore under his breath and stalked off.

"Thanks Huntz," Catherine smiled weakly at him. "Where's Bambi?" she frowned suddenly, looking around. "Shouldn't you two be still celebrating the great jump, maybe snogging?" she grinned cheekily, Logan glaring at her.

"Don't make me regret coming to your rescue, and she's right there," he pointed to the jump platform where Rory was sipping champagne and trying not to be too obvious at watching them.

"Go play with her, introduce her to a few people, okay? I'm fine," Catherine lied with an easy smile, her gaze flitting past Logan to try and find Finn in the crowd.

"Wow, normally you lie much better. Last I saw he was headed to the medic's tent after missing the mat. Course Rachel also said she was telling him so he may have found Theresa and Morgan and decided to play," Logan shrugged, seeing through Catherine's socialite mask. "And you know you're not supposed to put the mask on when it's just us," he scolded gently.

"Sorry," Catherine apologized, blinking back tears. "Won't happen again. I'm going to go look for Finn."

"That's probably a good idea, and if I see Asia, I'll tell her to keep a shorter leash on her boy-toy, okay?" Logan winked, Catherine offering him a watery smile. Realizing she was close to losing control and wouldn't want anyone to see her, Logan pulled her a tight hug, rubbing her back as she sniffled into his shoulder. Sensing movement off to the side, Logan turned to see an unusually solemn and sober Finn. With ease, Logan transferred Catherine into Finn's arms, Catherine crumpling against him.

"Thanks mate," Finn nodded briefly as he lifted Catherine and cradled her against his chest.

"That's what I'm here for," Logan clapped Finn on the shoulder then softly kissed Catherine on the head. "Anything you need, just let me know Carrot."

"Bite me Gilligan," Catherine shot back quietly, Logan grinning at the reaction.

"Come on Kitten, let's talk," Finn nodded once more at Logan before turning and walking away towards the tents.

"Is Cat okay?" Rory appeared next to Logan.

"Finn will take care of her," Logan assured, trying not to be affected by Rory's wide blue eyes staring up at him in concern.

"Sure he will," Rory mumbled sarcastically, remembering that morning.

"Oh, no, don't worry, Finn's sober now and he'd never hurt Cat," Logan shook his head quickly. "They're almost closer than Cat and Asia, and that's something. What?" he frowned when Rory just snorted.

"Nothing, guess I just read Finn wrong, he's not exactly the responsible type," Rory tried to brush off her reaction, kicking herself for risking Catherine's secret.

"He's not normally, but when it comes to Cat and Morgy, he'd move heaven and earth to help them. When Cat was pregnant he flew to London to get this special chocolate she wanted because she had a craving. She's the only who's been to," Logan broke off suddenly at the eager, curious expression on Rory's face. "And that's enough on that. I'm hungry, how about you?"

"Not really, but I'm guessing you're done talking about Finn and Cat?" Rory asked hesitantly.

"Yep, let's go mingle," Logan wrapped his arm around Rory's waist and led her towards the buffet table, shooting Robert a warning glare as he did, having seen him eyeing Rory and not wanting to have to break his face.

ooooo

"Sit," Finn deposited Catherine on his bed, dropping next to her.

"I hate her," Catherine whispered venomously.

"Don't we all," Finn agreed. "Now before you start worrying your pretty head about what you're going to do and how to get Colin off your ass, I've taken care of everything," Finn informed her.

"Everything? How?" Catherine twisted to look Finn in the eyes, amazed.

"I'm an incredibly talented man," Finn winked, Catherine rolling her eyes and smacking him lightly on the chest.

"Funny, now spill," she ordered with a pout, Finn melting instantly and cupping her cheek to softly kiss her.

"This isn't a fling Kitten, we're an us," he said it quietly but Catherine could feel his seriousness and the last bit of doubt and worry she had about them evaporated.

"I know," she smiled happily. "I still want to wait, Colin," she chewed her bottom lip at the explosion she knew her cousin would have.

"That's your call Kitten. Now back to the Morgy-Theresa situation. Your new nanny will be arriving Monday morning, fresh from Oz," Finn grinned.

"Who?" Catherine began sifting through the names of people she knew from Australia, not coming up with a nanny-type person at all.

"Remember Angela?"

"Daisy's friend? She's only 16," Catherine frowned. "She still has school, I'm not pulling anyone out of school to watch Morgan so I can go to school, that's stupid."

"Actually, she's 17, if you remember she was a bit older than Daisy, and she just graduated. She wants to take a year or two off before going to university or college and she jumped at the chance to see the States. She'll be willing to travel with us too," Finn added, hoping that bonus would sway Catherine around. Theresa hadn't been able to go with the Brigade anywhere so it often meant leaving Morgan behind.

"That would be an advantage," Catherine admitted, standing to pace around the tent, going over the pros and cons in her head. Finn just sat and waited for her to acknowledge that his solution would work, a smile on his face as he watched her, wondering why on earth he'd never made her his before. When Catherine finally turned around to agree to Finn's plan she came up short and blushed at the heated stare he had leveled on her. A coy smile spreading across her face, she slowly moved towards him, her hips swaying, and reached out to run her fingers teasingly through his hair. Finn reached up and grabbed Catherine by the waist, easily tossing her on the bed and twisting to straddle her waist, pinning her arms above her head.

"Ready to surrender?" Finn growled playfully as he hovered over her.

"That depends, what's in it for me?" Catherine shot back with a sultry look.

"Unlimited, exclusive access to me Kitten," Finn turned serious and leaned down to softly kiss her, it quickly escalating into a heated embrace that was abruptly interrupted by someone walking into the tent and letting out a shocked cry.

"Oh my God!"


	18. Weenies, Daddies & No

**Author's Note:** I've updated my profile to include the dresses worn at the camping trip (minus Rory's cause you've seen it and I couldn't find one like it). Another thanks to my loyal readers and reviewers:

Sparxx27 (I'm sure Angela will be great, still working on her a bit but I have an idea of a possible romance for her in the future. Jess is too cool to leave lonely. ), raspberry sorbet (her mother, Kathy, sorry that wasn't clear), shotswithMrsKim (no, he doesn't know about Finn and Cat yet), Ace-reporter fliccolo, mrmp and hmmart. Here comes some Rogan action for you, hope it's worth the wait.

ooooo

"Oh my God!" Rachel let out a high-pitched squeak and spun around, red-faced at the amount of skin she'd seen. "Oh God, oh God," she repeated under her breath, trying to calm her breathing and not burst into giggles, a habit of hers when in awkward or embarrassing situations.

"You can turn back around Doc, we're clothed," Catherine assured, her and Finn sitting up after ensuring no unwanted skin was showing.

"I, uh, I'll just go," Rachel edged towards the tent door, refusing to look back.

"Sit down," Finn ordered firmly, standing and blocking her exit. Rachel's head flew up in surprise to meet his steady gaze and she backed up.

"Sit," Rachel nodded moved to a chair, regaining enough of her composure to glance over at Catherine who was watching her fearfully, hands twisted tightly together and bottom lip being chewed vigorously.

"Relax Kitten, and I'm the only one who gets to nibble on that," Finn returned to Catherine's side and dislodged her lip with his thumb, rubbing it gently. Catherine smiled softly in response and shifted into his lap, cuddling close.

"I miss Tristan," Rachel sighed at the cute picture the couple in front of her made.

"We know Doc, just remember it's only another couple weeks till you see him and this time next year you'll be married," Catherine grinned, Rachel laughing.

"I can't wait. But enough of me, what the hell is this?" Rachel demanded, waving her hand at them. "Cause you definitely weren't discussing Morgan, nor are you crying like Logan said," she added with a sudden frown of concern. "Are you okay? You're not drunk are you?" she glanced suspiciously at Finn.

"No, perfectly sober, so you can stop planning his murder," Catherine snickered.

"Sorry, but earlier she was looking for whiskey and when Logan said she was crying in public," Rachel apologized to Finn and tried to explain herself.

"No worries," Finn assured with a wink. "Wait, you were looking for whiskey?" he frowned down at Catherine and Rachel kicked herself for mentioning it.

"I didn't know where you were, and I was a tad upset, okay?" Catherine set her jaw and pulled out of Finn's lap, prepared for a fight.

"Next time just find me, we can get drunk together," Finn said firmly and pulled her back down, locking his arms around her waist to prevent movement.

"I can't believe Cat finally found a guy who'll stand up to her. What? It's true!" Rachel held up her hand when Cat opened her mouth to deny it. "Every other guy you've dated has ended up being a doormat and you hate when they let you push them around. Which is why the relationships never last."

"That's not true!" Catherine cried, Rachel looking doubtful. "You don't think I only date weenies, do you Finn?" she turned her head.

"With the exception of me?" Finn smirked; glad he still had a good grip on her.

"Name one!" Catherine huffed, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"Charlie Ewing let you cheat off him in math, Teddy Rosenbaum carried you in chemistry class, Foster Mitchener was your own mini-Frank, hell even Bachman for the majority was a weenie," Rachel snorted. "Sorry," she quickly added when both Catherine and Finn stiffened at the mention of Daniel Bachman.

"It's okay Doc, and you're right, I do date weenies," Catherine wrinkled her nose, not sure how she felt about that realization.

"Hey! I object to that, I am many things but I sure as hell am not a weenie!" Finn protested fiercely at the suggestion that he be lumped in with the other losers. "I am ten times the man any of them are, with the possible exception of Ewing who's grown a pair since he was 13. I'm probably just five times the man he is," Finn decided, Rachel rolling her eyes while Catherine laughed.

"Definitely has 5 times the ego. So, when did this happen?" Rachel demanded eagerly, her thoughts returning to the new relationship development.

"Babe, why don't you go annoy Huntz about Bambi, or better yet, take Morgan to visit them so Rory can be awed by how great Logan is with babies," Catherine giggled, giving Finn a quick kiss before sliding off his lap and pulling Rachel to sit on the bed next to her.

"Oh, and if you see Seth, ask him to send in some food, I'm hungry," Rachel added, both girls giving Finn a gentle shove to his feet.

"Well, it's a good thing I can take an oh-so-subtle hint that I'm not wanted," Finn smirked, bending to give Catherine another, slower kiss that had her flushed, eyes glazed over when he released her, whistling as he left the tent. Rachel's eyes traveled between the two and smiled, glad that they had finally taken the plunge. She just wished Catherine would snap out of it and tell her what did it.

ooooo

"Reporter Girl!" Finn waved his arm wildly as he spotted the quiet girl standing by herself jotting stuff down in a notebook. Rory looked up with a smile that froze when she realized it was Finn that was approaching her, a cold mask settling over her features.

"What?" she asked coldly, Finn raising his eyebrows in shock at the snub.

"Just saying hi," Finn hesitated, wondering if Logan had done something stupid, since he was missing and Catherine had hinted they should be together.

"Fine, bye," Rory turned to walk away and Finn's hand shot out, closing around her arm and stopping her.

"Okay, I hate it when people are pissy with me for no reason, so an explanation would be appreciated, now," Finn ordered, annoyed.

"Why don't you talk to her mother then," Rory nodded at Morgan who was sitting on Finn's hip and watching her curiously. When she looked at her, Morgan smiled and began jabbering happily, arms waving around, getting Rory to smile broadly and hold out a hand to be grabbed.

"What's Kitten have to do with you being pissy, ah, she hid in your tent this morning then?" Finn relaxed, understanding and actually glad that he was seeing another side to Rory, the one he'd been told about by Lorelai, the fiercely-loyal-protective-of-friends side.

"You knew it was her?" Rory blinked in surprise, wondering what that could mean for Catherine if Finn remembered.

"Of course I did, Kitten is anything but forgettable," Finn wiggled his eyebrows and Rory swatted his arm in disgust.

"You're a pig!"

"Don't tell me that you're just learning this Ace," Logan appeared, dropping an arm across her shoulders and winking at her.

"No!" Morgan squealed, thrusting out her arms and wiggling excitedly.

"Hey Button!" Logan grinned and held out his hands, Finn tossing her in the air, Morgan laughing and clapping her hands as Logan caught her, holding her above his head and laughing. "What? You want another toss?"

"Yay!" Morgan giggled, clapping her hands happily. "Mo! Mo!"

"Okay, who am I to argue with the lady's demands?" Logan grinned and threw her up a few times, forgetting that Rory and Finn were watching or even there.

"Cute, huh?" Finn edged closer to Rory and whispered, amused at the way she was watching Logan with a soft smile.

"What? Yeah, she's adorable, and clearly has all of her uncles wrapped around her finger, not to mention you," Rory added with a sideways glance, Finn frowning.

"Excuse me?"

"You're not going to honestly pretend that you're not Morgan's Daddy, and I said Daddy, not father," Rory quickly corrected when Finn's expression turned thunderous. "I don't care who the sperm donor was, you're her Daddy, believe me I recognize the looks she gives you," Rory turned back to watch Morgan and Logan, a faraway look in her eyes.

"Which would make Luke your Daddy?" Finn asked, Rory spinning to stare at him in complete shock.

"What?" she sputtered.

"We may not be reporters like you Bambi, but we are all-knowing," Finn winked with a smirk that made Rory uneasy. "Hey Huntz, I think I'm going to have another go at the mats, you good with the two lovely ladies?"

"No problem," Logan nodded. "Wanna see Auntie Rory Morgy?" Logan asked, pointing to Rory.

"Oh, Logan," Rory hesitated, confused at the 'Auntie' tag. Finn just laughed and walked away from them.

"Ya!" Morgan leaned forward and grabbed Rory's dress, using it to transfer herself to the new person, staring up at her. "No?" she turned to Logan.

"Why does she keep saying no?" Rory asked, frowning when Logan's neck turned red and he looked at the ground, clearly embarrassed.

"She thinks that's my name," Logan mumbled, Rory clapping a hand over her mouth to muffle the laugh that burst out. Logan looked up and smirked. "Glad to be of amusement to you Ace."

"Sorry, but that's funny," Rory giggled, bouncing Morgan. "He's No, is he?" she asked Morgan gleefully. Feeling Logan shift closer, Rory glanced up and froze, her mouth drying at how close he was standing and the intense way he was watching at her, an unreadable look on his face. Panic set in when Rory realized she had moved closer, her own gaze focused on his mouth that was slowly moving closer, and she flinched, Dean's face appearing in her mind.

"Come on Ace, let's go see what Morgan's mommy's up to," Logan stepped back and his tone and expression turned light and teasing as he forced down the flash of hurt at her obvious rejection.

"Okay," Rory nodded with a breath of relief. She was struggling enough with her guilt over destroying Dean's marriage, she owed it to him to stay with him, he did love her and she was the reason he wasn't with Lindsey anymore. She was not going to let a cocky, gorgeous blond playboy distract her, not this time around, no matter how cute he was playing with his niece or how nice he was being. This was one line she wasn't going to get in, Tristan was a mistake she wouldn't repeat, she didn't need her heart broken.


	19. Kidnappings & Lap Dances

**Author's Note: ** Shout-out to you my lovely reviewers! Melako17, shotswithMrsKim, mrmp, fliccolo, hmmart, Cirolane, Ace-reporter, sparxx27. Glad you liked the Rogan tension, there'll be more soon. The Party's Over is appearing in a couple (2/3) chapters. I hate the whole Rory-Dean thing too, but that's kind of how they had her acting so I put it in. And the Tristan "mistake" thing, just a throw back to her first breakup with Dean though I'll be expanding on it a bit, at least as far as how Rory felt about it and Tristan.

ooooo

"How are we this fine Monday morning Mary?" Rachel and Catherine fell into step beside Rory as she left the Branford courtyard, Catherine handing her a steaming cup of coffee.

"Here's the coffee I promised you. We're going for a drive, you can write in the limo, and we'll be back by your 3 o'clock deadline," Catherine began steering Rory towards the parking lot.

"Hey! I'm not going anywhere, and do you people never ask?" Rory dug in her heels and glared at Catherine. Rachel stepped back with a smirk, curious how this battle of wills would go.

"I told you we were going to do coffee today," Catherine reminded her blandly, deliberately keeping her face neutral so Rory couldn't see her respect that she was finally standing up for herself.

"Having coffee together is one thing. Kidnapping me is another, and that is a trend I'd like to stop," Rory frowned.

"Technically we have never kidnapped you. You got into the vehicles willingly and at the camping trip you blindfolded yourself. Now are you coming or not?" Catherine tapped her foot impatiently.

"I," Rory hesitated when Rachel broke in.

"Where did you get those boots Cat? They're adorable," Rachel eyed the leopard print ankle boots enviously.

"Dolce's fall line, aren't they cute? Wasn't sure if they'd go with this outfit, but who cares, right?" Catherine laughed; waving a hand at her off-the-shoulder chocolate brown sweater dress and black fishnets.

"Got the colors fine," Rachel waved her hand dismissively. "They'd look cute with my black Gucci dress from last year."

"Consider them borrowed," Catherine laughed at the not-subtle hint. A honk from the parking lot made her grimace. "Great, Finn's getting impatient, are we ready yet Bambi?"

"I can write?" Rory asked even as she walked towards the parking lot.

"We did say you could," Rachel confirmed. "The Brigade does many things, some of which could be considered legally shady but we don't lie."

"Especially to members or initiates," Catherine added. "I have been known to fib to mother dearest but that doesn't really count. She's pure evil, and honest people are what she eats for dinner."

"Okay, get in the limo and cuddle Finn," Rachel ordered with a sigh, she hated seeing her normally in control friend so twisted up and suffering. She was so glad that finding Finn happened almost at the same time as this most recent curve ball from Kathy, because she didn't want to think about what Catherine would be like without him.

"With pleasure," Catherine slid in the limo and immediately crawled into Finn's lap, burying her face in his shoulder. Finn shot Rachel a concerned look over Catherine's head even as he automatically wrapped his arms around her.

"Kathy," Rachel mouthed, Finn sighing and bending his head to whisper reassuringly in Catherine's ear. Rory sat down and watched them, thinking of what Logan had said and trying to fit the picture she was seeing now with the memory of Catherine hiding in her tent almost in tears.

"Okay, do I have a second head?" Finn finally asked when Rory didn't look away, just kept staring even as the limo began moving.

"Sorry," Rory blushed and looked away, blinking at the sight of Morgan strapped in a car seat banging a plush Lion King toy on the side of the limo.

"Who's staring at you babe?" Catherine half sat up, staying in Finn's lap but shifting so she could see Rachel and Rory. "Bambi?" she narrowed her eyes, not liking the possibility of Rory eyeing Finn.

"You hid in her tent, did we ever give her the rest of the story?" Finn asked with an amused smile, figuring where Catherine's thoughts had gone with how stiff she was the icy tone of her voice.

"Oh, guess I didn't. Finn and I are a couple, but you can tell nobody," Catherine simplified it, preparing to snuggle back into Finn, Rachel's snort making her look back with a sigh. "Except Rachel, she kind of walked in on us. But nobody else!"

"Are we telling Angela?" Rachel asked, curious, as she kicked off her black alligator pumps and curled her feet underneath her on the seat.

"Let's wait on that. I know she can be trusted, but she's only 17 and she might be the giddy chatty type," Catherine explained when Finn frowned.

"Who's Angela?" Rory asked, her curiosity overcoming her desire to sit and work on finishing her article.

"My new nanny, Theresa was deported, and I'm fine, not going to let her ruin my day I promise," Catherine managed to sound believable even as Finn began rubbing her back soothingly.

"Well rest anyway, Mary and I have work to do," Rachel smiled, Rory getting the hint and pulling out her computer. Finn nodded gratefully at Rachel who grinned and opened a chemistry textbook, glancing briefly at Catherine who'd curled back up and closed her eyes, one hand resting on Finn's chest, her fingers tracing the medallion hanging from the leather cord around his neck.

ooooo

"So, Gilmore, what did you think of our little camping trip?" Catherine asked as the girls took seats at a café in the Boston airport. Finn had gone to wait for Angela at the gate so she wasn't overwhelmed.

"Definitely an experience I won't forget," Rory admitted with a grin. "Thanks to whoever took the pictures," she added.

"Oh good, she got the package already?" Rachel looked impressed as she turned from making faces at Morgan.

"Huntz must have. What did you get?" Catherine asked, not having realized how fast Logan would work. The girls weren't quite ready with the next task, and too long between the tasks was usually frowned upon.

"A bottle of champagne, a gorilla mask and my digital camera with pictures of the jump on it."

"It's a magnum, not a bottle," Catherine automatically corrected. "And Finn must have been with him, no other way to explain the gorilla mask."

"So we'll need to gab with Nic, Mushu and Tink later," Rachel turned on her Palm Pilot and stared at it thoughtfully, tapping the pen against her cheek.

"Any dates?" Catherine asked as the waitress came over, Rachel nodding.

"Did Jake tell you what the boys are planning?" she asked after the waitress took their coffee and muffin orders.

"No, I didn't even think they'd started. How'd you find out?" Catherine frowned; surprised Finn had said nothing yet.

"Conference call with Flik, it's apparently the Don's idea, and quite good. I think we'll be hard pressed to top it, but I think if we put ours off we can," Rachel leered, Rory looking apprehensive.

"Worth considering," Catherine mused. "Wait, give me a napkin, I have an idea," she giggled, scribbling quickly and handing the folded napkin to Rachel, who peeked and burst out laughing.

"I love it! Couldn't be more perfect," she nodded at Catherine's grin. "Do we wait or do it now?"

"Screw waiting," Catherine snorted. "Lorelai Gilmore, at the next available opportunity you are to give each of the following people a lap dance," Catherine wrote down a list of 5 names and handed it to Rory.

"Flik? Basil? Merlin? Simba? Jake? Who the hell are these people?" Rory demanded.

"Part of the test is figuring it out. Have fun, and oh, at least one female council member must be present to verify that you accomplished the task," Rachel added, not that she thought Rory would lie about it, but it was policy that all initiation rites be witnessed by a council member.

"You want me to give 5 public lap dances?" Rory looked ill at the thought.

"Fine, make it 3 of them, cause Merlin might just have a coronary," Catherine admitted, snorting at the image of Seth reacting to a lap dance. "And to prevent you from postponing this until the next millennium, you have a time limit on accomplishing the lap dances. I think by our Halloween Masque should be plenty of time, what do you think Doc?"

"It's a good month, I sincerely hope it doesn't take her that long," Rachel snorted.

"Ooh, speaking of parties, how's my birthday one coming?" Catherine asked eagerly, Rachel putting on a confused, innocent expression.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about," Rachel lied unconvincingly.

"At least tell Gilmore the date so she clear her calendar," Catherine urged.

"Fine, try to be free the night of October 16th, okay?" Rachel sighed, knowing it was pointless arguing, Catherine was impossible to surprise anyway.

"For the birthday party you're not having for Cat?" Rory laughed.

"Doc!" Finn walked up and frowned at Rachel in disappointment.

"Angela!" Catherine jumped up to greet the girl standing next to Finn, distracting him and saving Rachel from explaining herself. Rachel turned gratefully to look over the newcomer, raising her eyebrows at the worn, ripped jeans, baggy sweatshirt, scuffed sneakers and ball cap, hoping it was just a case of comfortable airplane clothes because otherwise they'd need to do a serious fashion intervention. Rachel began analyzing Angela, muttering quietly to herself as she took in the long pale blonde hair; tanned, blemish-free complexion; wide smoky eyes. She started mentally going through her wardrobe to find outfits she could lend when she realized that everyone was staring at her, even Morgan who was up on Catherine's hip, obviously waiting for her.

"Sorry," she grimaced, standing. "Angela, right? I'm Rachel King," Rachel smiled and held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you," Angela smiled back.

"You done Doc or did you want to jot down a few measurements?" Catherine smirked at Rachel, having seen that look on her face before.

"Bite me Carrot!" Rachel snarled playfully as they left the café.

"Fine, but I'm telling Army Boy you hit on me," Catherine grinned and swatted her on the butt, Rachel laughing and linking arms with Angela.

"Where's your luggage little Oz? And what size are you?" she pulled Angela ahead, chattering and Angela looking a little overwhelmed. Catherine and Finn exchanged a look and Finn looped his arm around her waist, his hand resting on Morgan's leg as they caught up and tried to stem Rachel's bulldozing of Angela. Rory followed more slowly, her mind preoccupied with her task and wondering if she had made a big mistake agreeing to this.

ooooo

**Post Author's Note:** Okay, obviously I plan on Rory giving Logan a lap dance sometime soon, but I'd like some votes on who the other two should be. Tristan? Finn? Colin? Seth? I don't really think Seth is a good one, cause it's boring compared to the others, and I kinda want to have her and Colin in that situation cause it'd be funny, but I'll go with the majority. Let me know!


	20. Calling In The Reinforcements

**Author's Note:** Big hugs to my faithful reviewers  and HI to the new ones – Thanks for coming out of lurkdom (is that a word?) to vote, glad you're enjoying the story! So far we've got Tristan (7) in the lead for the lap dances followed by Colin (5) and Finn (3), and no, there will be no jealous hissy fits from any of the girls. As for Rory knowing about Tristan, at this point I think she just thinks they know him, not about his connection to Rachel, it will make his appearance that much more fun! 

For those of you who've mentioned confusion over the nicknames, here's a quick breakdown. A couple I've only use once or twice and some of them are their LDB names, which will be further explained later.

**Asia** – Mushu, Sparky, Roe,

**Cat** – Kitten, Red, Carrot, Ariel

**Colin** – Duke, Ella, Basil

**Finn** – Jake, Dr Phil, Sully

**Logan** – Simba, Gilligan, Don Huntz

**Nicole** – HenWen, Nic, English, Princess

**Rachel** – Rae, Doc, Rach,

**Tristan** – Flik, Army Boy, Blondie Bear, DuGrey

ooooo

"Greetings all," Catherine waved as she walked into the den and flopped on the couch, propping her feet up and kicking off her boots. "They're all yours Doc."

"Thanks Ariel. Where'd Finn and little Oz go?" Rachel dropped next to Catherine and frowned at the door.

"Probably took Morgan upstairs. Oh, Mushu, we gave Gilmore her next task," Catherine half-heartedly lifted her head to look in her friend's direction. After returning Rory to campus, they'd gone on a tour of New Haven to show Angela around a bit, and she was exhausted.

"You what?" Asia exploded, jumping to her feet. Rachel frowned and glanced over, blinking several times rapidly.

"Oh my God, for a second there I thought you were Colin. You dating him was supposed to chill him out not make you anal," Rachel whined, her head falling back, Colin flipping her off while Logan tried not to laugh.

"Yeah, what's the big deal Mushu? Nic and Tink don't care, they actually thought our idea was pretty good," Catherine lifted her hand and held out a sheet of paper that Asia snatched away roughly. "Ow! Paper cut!" she hissed, sticking her finger in her mouth and frowning at Asia with a wounded expression.

"Baby," Colin muttered, Rachel throwing one of her shoes at him. "Hey!"

"Baby," Rachel mimicked with a grin.

"No! Not a chance!" Asia cried, crumpling the paper and throwing it. Catherine and Rachel both sat up and stared at her with dropped jaws. Colin winced and Logan retrieved the crumpled paper, reading it and bursting out laughing.

"This is awesome!" Logan choked, handing the task to Colin who smirked.

"You can't be serious! No way in hell is she doing that!" Asia fumed, Catherine standing slowly.

"Care to rephrase that Asia?" Catherine whispered, Colin and Logan rapidly vacating the room. Rachel jumped to her feet and stepped between the two girls, putting a hand on Catherine's stomach to keep her in place.

"Look it was my idea, and sucks to be you if you don't like the thought of Mary potentially grinding her ass on your boyfriend's dick but get over it. She only has to pick three of the five and she's just as likely to choose Tristan but I'm not bitching and whining about that," Rachel snarled. "Come on Cat, let's go check on little Oz."

"You knew the deal when you signed up Asia, dating Colin doesn't exempt him from participation in tasks. You don't want Rory to give Colin a lap dance, just make sure she doesn't figure out he's Basil," Catherine shrugged as she followed Rachel out of the living room, hiding the hurt she felt at the attack. Asia stared after them for a minute before sighing and heading for the stairs.

ooooo

"What the hell happened?" Finn demanded when Rachel ushered a sniffling Catherine into his bedroom. He dropped the shirt he was about to change into and pulled her to the bed, sitting down and rubbing her back.

"Asia went postal on us, God knows why. I could snap her little neck. She's decided she doesn't like the task we picked and that she won't allow it."

"She's can't decide that," Finn snorted. "Did she fight with Duke and is just taking it out on you and Kitten?"

"I don't think so, he was here when we got in. They were playing Monopoly, maybe she was losing?" Rachel shrugged, doubtful.

"Or maybe she's just being a bit jealous and pissed that her best friend has been avoiding her to spend all her time with Rachel, and apparently failed to tell me she'd hooked up with Finn," Asia stood meekly in the doorway, her gaze focused on Catherine who'd turned at her first words and by the end had stood, one hand still holding Finn's.

"So rather than talk to her you attacked her?" Finn bristled, Catherine squeezing his hand in warning.

"It's okay babe, Mushu's right, I was avoiding her. But for the record, Rach only found out by walking in on us, otherwise you'd have been the first to know," Catherine reassured, just as regretful as Asia. "Plus Colin would be an ass."

"He'll be worse if he finds out and realizes everyone else already knows," Asia pointed out quietly, Catherine shaking her head firmly.

"No! You're not telling him!"

"Fine, but if he breaks up with me because I knew and didn't tell him I am kicking your ass Ariel!" Asia warned, Catherine laughing.

"You wish Sparky!" she shot back, the girls hugging each other tightly. Pulling back, Asia turned to look at Rachel who waved her hand dismissively.

"No worries Roe, we're cool. Not doing the hug, but I get your grievance. Now that you know the big scandal, shall we take Cat out for a celebratory drink?" Rachel grinned with a wink.

"I think I can tolerate you for a few cocktails," Asia smirked. "And you can tell me about Gilmore's reaction to the dare. Speaking of, I've changed my mind; it might be amusing to see her attempt to give Colin a lap dance. So long as I'm the witness," she quickly added, still not entirely comfortable with the prospect.

"Can I watch too?" Finn piped up hopefully. "Cause Reporter Girl giving Duke a lap dance is a very amusing mental image and I don't want to be deprived of seeing it in real life."

"I don't know, Mary's going to be pretty nervous as it is," Rachel provided the voice of reason, Finn's bottom lip coming out a mile.

"I'll be good, I promise," he stared woefully at Catherine who struggled to keep a stern face before melting into a wide smile.

"What can it hurt? You have to admit it does kind of sound view-worthy. I so don't want to be the one watching her and Huntz though," she added with a shudder, imagining how that lap dance might end up.

"Me neither!" Rachel and Asia echoed quickly, grinning at each other. "Honor?"

"That's just sick! We may be blue bloods, but not even we go that far into the incest thing. Let Nic do it," Catherine solved the potential dilemma.

"Have we warned Huntz and Duke about the task?" Finn asked, thinking off all the ways he could mess with their heads if they didn't know about it.

"Sorry babe, they know," Catherine shook her head. "They grabbed the note when Mushu here threw it in her jealous rage."

"My jealous rage? Nice," Asia snickered.

"Accurate though. Now shall we go grab a drink or are we staying here to gab the night away with a topless Finn?" Rachel asked impatiently.

"Let's go drink. Re-introduce Angela to Huntz and Duke if you find them. They kind of ran and hid to avoid the cross-fire," Catherine explained at Finn's look.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to get caught in a Kitten-Mushu brawl either. I'd want to see the video tape after," Finn smirked, ducking to kiss Catherine when she slapped at his shoulder.

"You're incorrigible, you know that?"

"You wouldn't have me any other way," Finn winked.

"He's right," Catherine sighed, Rachel and Asia rolling their eyes and dragging her from the room.

ooooo

"So, very serious talk girls," Rachel frowned strongly at Catherine and Asia as she slid into the booth across from them at the pub.

"Oooh, are we talking birthdays?" Catherine asked eagerly. "Cause that would be really fun!"

"Yeah, I'd like that too!" Asia echoed. "I want a theme party too!"

"This month is going to be pretty packed, between Cat's Hawaiian party on the 16th, your whatever party on the 23rd, then the Masque on the 31st we're hopping," Rachel grimaced, feeling exhausted just thinking about it.

"You forgot Gilmore and all the fun initiating her involves," Catherine reminded with a wince of her own. "I think we'll need to call in the reinforcements."

"Seriously?" Asia looked pained.

"She's right, and you know the guys will be useless," Rachel reasoned.

"Fine, but if you kill Jordan it's your own fault," Asia warned Catherine as she reached for her phone.

"Wait, why would I kill Jordan? I thought her and Elizabeth got along," Catherine frowned, pausing as she was about to call up her younger sister.

"Oh they do, but Jordan has a major crush on Finn," Asia explained, Catherine stiffening.

"You don't honestly think she's going to be jealous of your 16 year old sister do you? Cat has a bit more confidences than that," Rachel snorted.

"Jealous? No, but pissed off when she keeps throwing herself at Finn maybe," Asia laughed.

"I'll try to ignore the little girl," Catherine assured, dialing. "Elizabeth? It's Catherine, yes, your sister Catherine. Oh bloody hell, am I talking to my little sister or our mother? Can the attitude little missy or I'm telling Daddy who put the dent in his Beemer. Yeah, thought that would get your attention. We need your party planning skills. My birthday, Asia's birthday, and a Halloween Masque. Fine, you can pick one of them and be there for a total of two hours, max, got it? And if I so much as see you sniffing the bar area I will beat you to death. Love you too Queenie. Tomorrow, say around 4, which means after school, at the Yale pub? Bye," Catherine hung up the phone and smiled apologetically at Rachel who was glaring at her. "Sorry."

"If she slithers anywhere near Tristan."

"You can put her in her place," Catherine brushed off the matter. "She's only 14 Doc, you aren't jealous are you?"

"Very funny," Rachel flipped Catherine off.

"I try. Mushu, you planning on calling?"

"Yeah, just figured I'd wait to see when I should have her show. Tomorrow at 4 apparently?" Asia asked with a laugh.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, you don't, no, you have no class then," Catherine thought a minute then shook her head.

"I know, but messing with you is fun," Asia grinned, grabbing her phone. "Mom? Is Jordy there? Family birthday dinner? When? Can I bring someone? Yes you know them, no, not Cat and Morgy. Colin. Yes, Cat's cousin. Okay you can stop the squealing now," Asia was bright pink and Catherine and Rachel were opening laughing at her. "Can I please talk to Jordan? Thank you. Jor? Hey, wanna help plan a couple parties with the girls? My birthday, Cat's, and a Halloween Masque. You can come to one of them for a couple hours if you want. Tomorrow at 4, and no he won't be there, we're planning parties, not really a guy thing. Elizabeth will be helping, and Logan's sister Honor will be mostly in charge of the birthdays since Cat and I aren't supposed to know about them. Surprise ones. See you tomorrow then," Asia hung up with an eye roll.

"Still likes Finn?" Rachel asked with amusement.

"Yep. Let's toast," Asia picked up her margarita, and Catherine and Rachel filled their glasses from the pitcher on the table.

"To birthdays, the men we love, and the siblings who love them too!" Catherine held up her glass and the girls grinned, clinking glasses before drinking.


	21. Reinforce This

**Author's Note:** Okay, this chapter isn't as good as I had planned, but I gave up trying to make it work like I wanted. I wanted to show a bit of family interaction and maybe start adding some background for a couple characters. Good news is next chapter should be the Male Yale party, and the first of the three lap dances. The votes are in, and I'll let you be surprised. 

Muchos thanks to reviewers! Hmmart, shotswithMrsKim, Jersey Jae, fliccolo, Ace-reporter, Cirolane and sparxx27. I am looking forward to having some good Colin-Rory bonding, just trying to figure out how to best do it and avoid Asia having a jealous fit, as she seems to enjoy doing. I hadn't considered Paris and the Tristan lap dance, hmmm. I am going to have her make a few brief appearances in the future, and see Tristan at least once, when not sure. As to the comment about Cat being an emotional wreck, sorry it came out that way, wasn't trying to do that. The two times I had her break down, well, the first she was reacting to the news about her mother (that will be explored further in coming chapters) and Colin ragging on her pushed her too far, and the other time, who wouldn't get upset when their best friend starts yelling at them for no reason? And she didn't really break down, just got a bit sniffle-y when she was alone (with Finn).

Anyway, here's some girl talk, party planning and shopping!

ooooo

"Have no fear the party queen is here!" Honor called out happily as she entered the Brigade house with a big smile and an even larger binder.

"We're in the den!" Nicole called from where she was watching TV. Rachel was curled up in the corner reading a textbook, highlighter in her mouth.

"Where'd Cat and Mushu go?" Honor asked, frowning at their absence. "We're supposed to be planning parties people!"

"They went to the pub to get the juniors. We waited for you. Cat wants a Hawaiian themed party by the way," Rachel said, standing and putting her book away.

"That's easy enough," Honor nodded. "Are we talking coconut bras and grass skirts or a little classier?" she asked as they headed for the door.

"I think a little classier. Maybe flowered dresses?" Nicole suggested.

"With our colors as the background? I know a place I can get patterns, I'll have them here by Thursday at the latest so we can pick designs," Honor assured.

"Ooh, yay! I do love a good dress pattern party!" Finn clapped his hands enthusiastically as he came down the stairs, followed by Angela and Morgan.

"That's cause you're a freak," Nicole quipped, Finn clutching his chest and falling to his knees with a look of anguish.

"You wound me!"

"And yet we can't shut you up," Honor sighed, shaking her head. Rachel snickered, turning to Angela.

"Hey little Oz, what are you up to?"

"Just taking Morgan for a walk," Angela shrugged. Honor's gaze turned to focus on the new girl, her eyes widening.

"Oh wow, you weren't kidding about the fashion crisis," she gasped, taking in the green plaid shirt, overalls and backwards ball cap.

"Yeah, shopping trip is definitely in order for you," Rachel nodded somberly, suppressing a shudder at the outfit.

"For now let's just go, we don't have time to shop until at least tomorrow," Nicole urged, noticing the time. "Cat's going to be pissed if we're late. You know how her and Elizabeth can get."

"Lizzie's here? Can I come play?" Finn asked hopefully. He enjoyed teasing Catherine's younger sister; he was one of the few people able to get her to be herself and not a clone of Kathy.

"Not a chance, Jordan's there too, we have too much work to get done and she'll be useless if she's drooling over you. Come on little Oz, you can help us out and meet the mini-me's," Rachel linked arms with Angela and they left with Honor and Nicole, the three older girls chattering as they introduced themselves and explained exactly where they were going and why.

ooooo

"What on earth are you wearing?" Catherine's jaw dropped as she saw her 14-year old sister walk into the pub. Elizabeth just rolled her blue eyes, flicked her strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder and sat down across from her, nodding at Asia.

"I thought your little sister was coming Cat, not a clone of Kathy," Asia eyed the powder blue Chanel sheath dress, matching pumps and pearls. "You're bloody 14 not 40, dress like it!"

"It's Chanel and a hell of a lot better than that disaster," Elizabeth snorted at Asia's black fishnets, pink Converse high-tops, pink and black plaid mini and a black T-shirt with a pink skull and cross bones on it.

"Oh please, can we trash my outfit now? I mean it's only a Marc Jacobs denim skirt from Saks and a Juicy Couture T-shirt instead of Versace or Dior," Catherine hissed through clenched teeth. "Can you believe how vile and shameful it is of me to wear this crap? I should be taken out and flogged!"

"Should I turn around now to avoid being beaten or is this just a rich Yale thing?" Jordan paused next to the booth, not sure if she should be worried or amused at the two angry sisters glaring at each other, Asia looking pained. "Cause I wasn't warned that there was a dress code and I'm pretty sure my good old Levi's and Nirvana T-shirt aren't up to standard," Jordan frowned thoughtfully.

"Hey! Watch yourself, that might be misinterpreted as a slur against Cobain, and I won't be having that!" Catherine scolded with a teasing smile.

"Better listen to her Jordy, she's pretty temperamental when it comes to men and music, especially musical men," Asia laughed.

"I know, I think I still have bruises from making the mistake of laughing at the Clash video with the armadillo in it," Jordan shuddered, Catherine sticking her tongue out.

"Are we here to talk crap music or plan some parties?" Elizabeth asked with an impatient sigh, Catherine stiffening. The arrival of Honor and the others saved her from losing her temper and saying something she'd end up regretting.

"Sorry we're late," Nicole winced in sympathy at the tension radiating from the table, Catherine and Elizabeth glaring at each other.

"We forgive you, but your arrival is our cue to depart," Asia slid out of the booth, tugging on Catherine's arm, making her break eye contact and stand, spotting Angela standing just behind Nicole looking around nervously.

"Hey Angela, how's Morgy been?" Catherine leaned forward and gave Morgan a raspberry, making her laugh.

"Morgan!" Elizabeth jumped up and ran over, her mature façade evaporating and her 14-year old self appearing as she grabbed her niece and snuggled her close, sitting back down beside Jordan. The older girls held their breath and watched when Elizabeth looked up and waved Angela for to join her, Angela hesitating before sitting down, Elizabeth and Jordan introducing themselves, the three of the quickly becoming absorbed in playing with Morgan, forgetting the others were even there.

"Nothing like babies to bring people together. Good call on bringing little Oz with us Doc, looks like she might humanize Lizzie and the fashion sense might just rub off, or at least we can hope," Nicole laughed.

"Go easy on her guys, from what I've gathered, since Daisy she's been kind of isolated, mainly by choice, but just be gentle," Catherine asked, eyeing Angela worriedly, hoping that coming here would prove to be the right choice for her.

"No worries, we'll take care of little Oz," Rachel promised. "No shoo! We'll handle your birthdays and the Masque if you two can manage the new curve ball thrown our way. Blondie Bear called and apparently the 8th is Gilmore's birthday, which we should have remembered. You guys can decide if we throw her a party or whatever," Rachel shrugged. "It's a Friday, in two weeks."

"I'll call Lorelai, see if she has anything planned, might be fun to just crash that rather than add yet another bash, plus it's not really Bambi's style," Catherine admitted, not really picturing Rory being comfortable as the center of a Brigade birthday bonanza so early into her inclusion process.

"The Hollow is cute," Rachel nodded. "Up to you two."

"Before you take off Mushu, anything you want to hint for your party?"

"Something vintage, maybe a decade theme? Not 80's or 70's though, they're way too overdone," Asia made a face. "The rest I leave in your more than capable hands."

"Okay Mushu, let's go call Army Boy, maybe he can give a few suggestions about what to do for Bambi's birthday," Catherine moved towards the pub door, already pulling out her phone and dialing. Asia waved one last time and hurried to catch up as the rest of them gathered around the booth, Angela looking a little claustrophobic when she found herself surrounded and they all started talking, scraps of fabric, menus and other pieces of paper getting passed around.

ooooo

"I don't understand what the point of this is," Angela repeated for the fiftieth time since being dragged out of the Brigade house by Catherine, Finn and Asia two days later at the crack of dawn. They'd just reached downtown Boston after dropping Morgan, Nicole and Rachel off at Honor's to finish the party plans.

"You need serious fashion help and socializing, we're taking care of that," Catherine answered calmly as they strolled into Hot Topic.

"This isn't really my style," Angela chewed her bottom lip, looking around the store with apprehension.

"We know, that's the problem. We don't live on a farm, nor are you a construction worker little Oz, and great, Rachel's rubbing off on me," Asia grumbled, Finn patting the top of her head with a grin.

"Trust me Angel, it won't hurt, and you do need to get out more," Finn backed the girls up with a firm voice and loving smile as he gazed at the girl who'd been his little sister's best friend.

"Okay," Angela reluctantly agreed. "Mom and Aunt Patty keep saying that I need to get out more but I just feel like I'm betraying Daisy," she whispered, tears coming to her eyes. Finn pulled her into his arms as Catherine and Asia respectfully backed up and turned their attention to the clothing racks in front of them, Catherine keeping one eye focused on the pair.

"Would Daisy want you to spend the rest of your life friendless and a virgin?" Finn asked, stressing the last part, Angela blushing bright red.

"No," Angela shook her head finally.

"Good, so we're going to get you some girl clothes, and you can hang out with Jordan and eventually we'll find you a boyfriend, maybe in a couple years," Finn corrected, changing his mind about the whole guy thing, his adoptive big brother instincts kicking in.

"Finn!" Catherine reached out and smacked him as she handed Angela a stack of clothes. "Go try these on and ignore Finbarr's caveman impression."

"Come on, I'll go with you while these two have it out," Asia laughing, leading a more willing, smiling Angela to the back of the store.

"Ow, what was that for?" Finn rubbed his arm with a wounded expression.

"The no boyfriend for a few years? Come on babe, she's 17, I think she's ready to play with boys. And if you use her lack of socializing as your reason, one, you're lying, and two, I'm hardly going to let her jump into the Yale dating pool without a life preserver, and armed guards," Catherine looked insulted that he'd dare think otherwise.

"I know Kitten, but it's Angela, little Angel, Daisy's," Finn broke off, looking away.

"Hey," Catherine reached up and pulled his face back around, her heart melting at the pain in his mossy green eyes. "Is this going to be too hard for you? Do we need to stop and send her home? Because I can find a nanny or figure something else out," Catherine offered, worried Angela being here would be too painful.

"No, I don't want her to leave, I need this as much as she does," Finn assured, nodding firmly at Catherine's questioning look.

"As long as you tell me if you change your mind, no regrets remember?"

"With you, never," Finn cupped her cheek and bent his head to slowly kiss her, Catherine sighing and melting against him, thanking everything out there that they'd finally seen past the friendship and found each other.


	22. The Party's

**Author's Note:** Okay, I'm really, really sorry about the delay. I was doing good with the once a week thing but my stupid computer had issues and made posting this kind of difficult. Unfortunately this is also the last chapter I have completely written, the next one is giving me trouble. Finn, set loose in Stars Hollow, which should turn out hilariously but trying to keep it from being over the top plus have to deal with the rest of the characters and keep Taylor from killing Finn.  Hope to have next update within a couple weeks, but if not, apologizing now for the delay. I have the first of the three lap dances in this chap to hopefully ease the wait.

Thanks again to all my loyal reviewers and here you go! Oh, the dresses will be added to my profile so you can see them.

ooooo

"Where are we going?" Nicole asked, confused as to why she'd been ordered into a dress and dragged out of the house at 7:30 on a Friday evening, not that she'd had anything to do, a fact she was trying to ignore.

"Party apparently. Asia won't spill," Rachel shrugged. "By the way, I like that dress," she eyed Nicole from across the limo.

"Thanks, same with yours."

"Flik picked it out. Both him and Logan have eerily good taste in women's dresses," Rachel laughed.

"Finn's better," Catherine chimed, in a warm tingly feeling in her stomach as she thought about him.

"For sex appeal, yeah, he did a number on poor Colin," Nicole sniggered, remembering the slack-jawed look on poor Colin's face when he saw Asia at the inaugural ball.

"I owe him, big time," Asia beamed.

"Please, no more gag-me mushiness from you, I may be forced to hurt you, have some sympathy for us single girls," Rachel pouted.

"You do remember that you have a fiancé, right?" Catherine asked with a laugh.

"Yes, but since he isn't here I have whining rights," Rachel stuck her tongue out at Asia who just rolled her eyes.

"Where on earth are we?" Nicole interrupted, staring out the window as the limo rolled to a stop.

"Who's having the party? That's the Huntzmobile," Catherine wrinkled her nose in disgust, recognizing a car. "Tell me we're not going to be subjected to Mitchum and Shira because I will be forced to hurt you," she warned Asia.

"As long as we're careful, we should be okay. According to Colin, the Gilmores are having a party for Rory tonight and the only people our age are male. Other than Rory, who's in a tiara and everything," Asia looked at the others with raised eyebrows.

"They're auctioning her off? Nice. And we're here why?" Rachel asked.

"To save her from being subjected to too much testosterone," Asia stated as though it was obvious.

"She's afraid Rory might pick Colin," Catherine clarified, Nicole and Rachel nodding in understanding.

"Newlywed insecurity, I get it," Rachel patted Asia on the shoulder. "How exactly do we avoid the Gilmores and Logan's parentals though?"

"Pool house is apparently where they're at," Asia said as she climbed out, smoothing her skirt and running a hand through her hair.

"You look beautiful, relax. Besides, I don't think you're Rory's type, and that is some pick-up truck," Rachel tilted her head.

"Guy is sort of cute," Nicole mused.

"Wonder who he is? Cause he so does not fit with this scene," Catherine frowned.

"Gardener? Pool-boy?" Asia giggled, the girls moving closer, Nicole still eyeing the guy speculatively.

"I wouldn't mind breaking a piece off of that," she decided with a grin.

"Hmm, spoken for merchandise," Catherine told her, spotting Rory emerge from the house, a group of laughing guys behind her.

"Damn, the good ones always are," Nicole pouted.

"Depends on your definition of good," Rachel narrowed her eyes in fury at the way Rory was humiliated. "Not cool!"

"You do not dump a sister in public! Shall we ladies?" Asia looked enraged.

"Right there with you Mushu! But I think we will have to put revenge off in favor of assisting the boys in picking up poor Bambi's heart and dignity," Catherine nodded over at Logan and Rory.

"Interesting development. Not all that surprising though," Nicole added at the looks she got sent.

"Good, for a second I thought you were blind. Now, pool house?" Rachel reminded them when the guys herded Rory inside.

"Around back," Catherine directed, having been there before. "Follow me," she began to lead the way across the lawn.

ooooo

"Candygram!" Catherine called, sticking her head in the pool house, her hand immediately clapping over her mouth to hold back the giggles as she collapsed against the doorframe.

"What's wrong? Can you move, and oh, I see Dr. Phil's a wee bit toasted and thinks he's Mel Gibson again. Or does he just think he's God, I'm never quite sure," Asia made a face as she pushed past a still laughing Catherine to take in the rather amusing scene of Finn doing his patented Passion of the Christ re-enactment.

"For the love of Starbucks could you stop? I have no desire to see my dinner in reverse as I did the last time I was forced to watch you do that!" Rachel gagged, Finn stopping with a wounded expression that became confused as the girls' presences sunk in, the rest of the guys in the pool house turning to stare in shock.

"Girls! There's girls here!" one particularly drunk fellow, who Catherine was pretty sure was Kip Barnes, the polo guy that Colin was forever mocking with his contempt for the non-manly sport, shouted when he spotted them.

"Thank you so much Captain Obvious," Colin snorted. "Did you bring any scotch with you?" he asked Asia hopefully as she came up to him, his arm falling across her shoulders and pulling her close.

"Sorry, nope, fresh out of scotch, why? Isn't that scotch?" she asked, looking pointedly at the bottle in his hand.

"Eww, that brand sucks," Rachel commented, spying the label.

"I'll drink it, better than champagne," Nicole grimaced, refusing the flute that was held out to her and snagging the bottle Colin was holding.

"How goes it Huntz?" Catherine asked, sitting down on the couch next to him and Rory who was trying really hard to hold back the tears, her head on his shoulder, not really aware of the new people in the room.

"The ass actually dumped her in front of all of us!" Logan snarled, surprising Catherine with his obvious display of emotion when he was usually so cool. Maybe Rory had gotten farther under his skin than they'd thought.

"We know, he did just as we got here. Rory?" Catherine reached out and touched her shoulder. Rory started and turned, her eyes glassy with unshed tears, the pain and turmoil in them making Catherine's heart clench.

"Cat? What are you doing here?" Rory wiped awkwardly at her face, embarrassed.

"Came to see what kind of party your grandparents dared to have without inviting me," Catherine smiled lightly. "Kind of sucks, but that's to be expected when you have the Huntzbergers and a bunch of icky boys on the guest list without me."

"Dean, he," Rory broke off, fresh tears springing to her eyes.

"Is a complete dickhead," Catherine supplied.

"Moronic jerk," Asia added, her and Colin walking over.

"Pure evil," Nicole handed Rory a glass of scotch.

"Bloody wanker," Rachel finished, blushing at the looks she got.

"You and your obsession with British vampires," Logan rolled his eyes.

"Hey, be fair!" Rachel frowned. "I like the Irish and American ones too," she grinned, wiggling her eyebrows.

"David Boreanaz is pretty hot," Catherine agreed. "Why is it men like that are only accessible to trashy women willing to bare it all for horny frat boys?"

"Don't say that! Debra Fitzgerald and Marnie Harding cannot in any way shape or form be allowed within 10 miles of a man like that! And they are fifty times trashier than any Playboy bunny, unless you count the ones that double as porn stars," Rachel corrected with a grimace.

"Yeah, you don't want to risk sending out vibes that might cause them to come in contact with someone like Benjamin McKenzie or Orlando Bloom," Asia shuddered.

"Kate Bosworth is bad enough, I don't want the mental image of Debbie the ho anywhere near my Orli!" Nicole cried in indignation.

"Oops, never thought of that, sorry," Catherine apologized. "And I guess lumping all the bunnies into one category isn't fair anyway. For every Pamela Anderson or Carmen Electra there's got to be a dozen or so of legitimate women who are just comfortable with their bodies and need the money."

"For being so open-minded, you were pretty pissed off at me when I went to that strip joint for my birthday," Colin commented, Catherine glaring at him.

"You were 16 you idiot, and it wasn't the strippers, it was the 35 year old whore that was giving you a lap dance that pissed me off," Catherine corrected, Asia looking disgusted and slapping the back of Colin's head.

"Speaking of!" Rory blurted out, lurching to her feet and passing the now empty bottle of scotch to Nicole who stared at it in shock. The group turned and watched with amusement as Rory stumbled across the pool house to the stereo system and began fiddling with it, a few CDs crashing to the floor.

"What the hell is she doing?" Logan asked, confused.

"I don't know, but she's going to be severely hungover in the morning, she finished off the rest of the scotch," Nicole held the bottle up, getting dropped jaws and raised eyebrows in response.

"Found it!" Rory cried suddenly, struggling to put a CD in the player. "Where's Colin?" she turned and blinked, her eyes scanning over the room unfocused.

"I'm over here," Colin waved from his spot behind the couch with Asia.

"That won't work, you have to sit!" Rory whined, stamping her foot.

"Okay, drunk Bambi is whiney and demanding, nice," Finn shook his head, not sure if he was irritated at the prospect or amused. Rory just glared at him and grabbed Colin's arm, dragging him in front of the couch and shoving him down in a chair.

"Should I be scared?" Colin asked, half serious.

"Oh my God!" Rachel burst out laughing; having figured out what Rory was about to do with an entire room full of witnesses, a good chunk of whom weren't LDB.

"She's not, oh God she is, I can't watch," Catherine turned and hid her face in Finn's chest, shaking with laughter. A muffled shriek came out when the music started, Lesley Gore's It's My Party blaring throughout the pool house.

"Roe?" Nicole turned to Asia, wondering how she'd react. Asia had her face covered to muffle the giggles, peeking through her fingers. Rory moved towards Colin, awkwardly twisting her hips to the music.

"We aren't seriously letting her do this, here are we?" Logan asked, concerned about the number of outsiders watching. Plus watching his Ace give Colin a lap dance was not high on his list of things to see tonight. Hell it didn't even register slightly, even if she was doing a rather awful job, nearly doing a nosedive when she tried to straddle Colin's lap, only his grabbing her arms saving her.

"Relax mate, it's hilarious," Finn chuckled. "Though I do love the song choice, rather fitting for tonight, don't you agree? Ow!" he grimaced when Rory accidentally elbowed Colin in the side of the head, doing what he wasn't sure.

"Okay, I think that's good enough Bambi, you've now totally ruined that song for me for the rest of time, and Duke doesn't need anymore injuries," Rachel went and stopped the music while Nicole moved to help Rory off Colin's lap, Asia getting some ice for Colin's temple.

"Is it over?" Catherine asked, still hiding her face in Finn's chest.

"You can look without being scarred for life," Finn assured, his hand rubbing her arm softly as he gazed down at her with a soft smile and his heart in his eyes. Colin turned and stood at that moment, his eyes narrowing briefly on the two of them before Rory came stumbling over and gave him a big hug.

"Hi! Did I do good?" she asked with wide hopeful eyes.

"Uh, sure?" Colin nodded, not sure if agreeing was the right thing or not, especially with Asia standing right there and possessing a volatile temper and a tendency to be extremely jealous.

"You did just fine Gilmore, but the big question I have, is who'd you give the lap dance to? Jake? Flik? Merlin? Simba? Or Basil?" Asia asked, the girls all wincing when they realized Rory may have just done that for basically nothing.

"Huh?"

"Let's give her until she's sober to figure it out," Catherine suggested, feeling sympathetic to Rory's condition. When you drowned your sorrows over a lost boyfriend the last thing you wanted was to do it with a bunch of strange guys, then be asked questions that required thinking.

"So, how'd you guys end up in the pool house?" Rachel changed the subject, frowning when Logan stiffened and shot Colin a look of panic. "Okay what the hell's that look for?" she demanded, turning to Finn for answers, figuring he'd know.

"I have no clue Doc," Finn shrugged.

"Can we wait and do this after we leave?" Colin pleaded.

"Yeah, maybe in three days when we're back at Yale and you're locked up in a room with no way to escape?" Logan added hopefully.

"Bambi? How'd you find out Huntz was here?" Catherine turned to Rory, figuring it would be simpler and require less bloodshed to get the answer from her.

"He rescued me from a creepy guy," Rory mumbled, looking around for champagne. "Then Finn didn't know me, and we came here."

"You didn't know her? Seriously, you're going to do that again?" Asia rolled her eyes at Finn's old joke that he did with newbies.

"What? It's fun," Finn pouted at the typical mocking of his favorite game.

"Back to the creepy guy, which one is he?" Catherine waved her hand at the group of guys with them, mentally checking off each one and not getting a "creepy" for any of them, which meant he wasn't a friend worthy of joining the sub-party.

"Not here, um," Rory frowned, thinking.

"Don't remember, don't remember," Colin whispered urgently under his breath, Logan already edging towards the pool house doors.

"Jordan Chase!" Rory cried happily, Colin slumping in defeat and Logan flinging himself at the doors as a human shield when Rachel paled and stiffened, Catherine and Asia swearing viciously.

"Chase? The scumbag from your debut? Shall we slaughter him as well as the truck jerk?" Nicole asked.

"No, he's not worth it," Rachel shook her head, relaxing. "Thanks for trying to protect me you two but I'm fine. Chase might be an asshole but it was years ago and Flik long ago obliterated any anger or hurt. Okay, the anger and hate are still there but it stopped hurting the minute I laid eyes on my Blondie bear," she assured with a smile.

"Now that we've cleared that up, we should get Reporter Girl home before she passes out, cause that will make it a lot harder sneaking her out," Finn advised, watching the way Rory was swaying from side to side and humming happily to herself.

"Who else is staying to pick up the broken pieces?" Catherine asked.

"I'm not missing the destruction of the dick," Rachel piped up. "Mushu?"

"Count me in," Asia nodded. "Nic?"

"I promised Merlin I'd be his stand-in for a family thing tomorrow, so I need to head back to Yale, sorry," Nicole apologized. "But be sure to save some ice cream wallowing for Sunday evening."

"I think we can manage that," Catherine agreed. "Boys? You coming or going with Hen back to camp?"

"We'll come," Colin answered, barely glancing at Logan and Finn for their agreement. "Where are we staying though?"

"Lorelai will come up with something," Rachel shrugged, unconcerned. "Let's get going Bambi," she waved, Rory blinking at her.

"Come on Ace," Logan smirked and swept her up, carrying her giggling towards the doors, the others rolling their eyes at each other before following, leaving nearly a dozen other male studs standing around wondering what to do now that their "prize" had been carted off by Huntzberger.


	23. Not Over Yet

**Author's Note:** I know, another long wait, sorry!! I do appreciate how frustrating it can be when you're waiting for an update to story you really like. This one's shorter, but I'm almost done the next. Thanks to my loyal & new reviewers: Chelle5, Cirolane, fliccolo, hmmart, justine260, LuvAngel448, shotswithMrsKim, sparxx27, starsfinallyxplode.

And because I haven't had one in a bit, **Disclaimer:** Not my show, just taking a couple people and making them play with my dollies. I'll put them back when I'm done, well, maybe not Finn, Cat's pretty possessive of him now. Come to think about it, so are Rachel and Asia, hmmm, maybe I will keep them??? 

ooooo

"Damn it!" Lorelai threw the phone down on the couch, cursing her meddling, snobbery-ridden parents and their stupid Male-Yale party. Hearing an engine, she turned and saw headlights turning into the driveway. Going to the window, she pulled back the curtain in time to see her very drunk daughter stumbling out of a limo full of jeering, laughing people.

"Woah, you okay there Ace?" a blond guy called with a laugh.

"Bye!" Rory waved, reaching up to adjust the tiara slipping off her head. Lorelai sighed sadly and was letting the curtain fall back when a very familiar female emerged behind Rory and followed her towards the house. Smiling in relief, Lorelai hurried to the door just as it opened and Rory stumbled in.

"Easy Bambi, slow it up a bit," Catherine grabbed her arm to support her. "Hello Lorelai, if you could point me in the direction of Rory's room, I'll be right back."

"Off the kitchen," Lorelai pointed, looking out the door at the group that was standing by the limo watching her. "You might as well all come in," she waved, recognizing Finn and Rachel.

"Lorelai!" Finn grinned and ran up the steps, giving her a big hug. "Miss me?"

"If she has an ounce of sense, she didn't, so I'm guessing no," Rachel smacked the back of his head and smiled at Lorelai. "Excuse Finn here, he's a little nutty."

"A little? That's like saying Australia's a little island," Colin snorted. "Did Cat tell you why we're here yet?" he asked impatiently.

"Give me a break Duke! I thought I'd put Bambi in a bed before she cracked her skull on the floor first, then do the explanation thing, unless you'd like to," Catherine rejoined them, glaring at Colin.

"Bite me Carrot!"

"Eww! Leave that to Mushu thanks. Anyway, Lorelai, do you have somewhere for all of us to crash tonight?" Catherine asked hopefully.

"You girls are welcome to stay here, but I don't know about the guys, why do you need to stay here?" Lorelai frowned in confusion.

"Bambi's going to need the troops to rally around her, she got publicly dumped tonight, which is why she's so tanked," Asia explained. The guys hung back silently, glad to let the girls do the talking.

"Dean broke up with her? Oh no," Lorelai looked behind her, concerned.

"Yeah, he's a real prize one. But he'll be dealt with appropriately, not to worry, provided you can make available a location for the boys to sleep. How big is Luke's place?" Catherine asked. Lorelai blinked at her, distracted, then shook her head and grabbed the phone.

"Luke? I'm sending some guys over to sleep with you. Love you," Lorelai hung up and immediately started towards Rory's room, the group forgotten.

"Finn knows where Luke is, we'll come collect you in the morning to start Operation Payback," Catherine smirked and shooed the boys out the door. Turning back to Rachel and Asia, she sighed. "We better get some sleep, we'll be needing it in the morning."

"Tell me what happened first," Lorelai requested, reappearing in the living room with two pillows and an armful of blankets.

"Okay. Doc, you get the drink before the boys leave, I'll grab munchies and Mushu, help Lorelai set up the beds," Catherine directed, the girls breaking apart to do their missions and returning to curl up with a magnum of champagne and several bowls of chips and popcorn.

ooooo

"Operation Payback?" Colin rolled his eyes as he settled back in the limo, Logan clapping him on the back.

"She's you cousin Duke," he reminded him with a smirk.

"Like you're not happily imagining all the ways you can remove the prat's bits and display them in public," Finn snorted, Logan grinning evilly.

"That would be a yes. So, who's Luke?" Colin asked, the alcohol fogging his memory.

"Lorelai's boyfriend, owns the local diner," Finn reminded him.

"Ah, yeah, you did mention him. And can I say that you were very correct, those are some very good genes," Colin grinned, remembering Finn's "My God those are good genes" description of Lorelai.

"Told you. There we are," Finn pointed to the building on the corner.

"Why is there a hardware sign?" Logan asked as he got out. "And why on earth did we drive when it's less than three blocks to walk?"

"So Frank knows where we are, and I'm lazy," Finn grinned, Colin and Logan exchanging a longsuffering look.

"Is that him? Is it too late to go find a hotel room? Sleep in the limo?" Logan eyed the burly guy standing the doorway to the diner glaring at them, a little scared.

"Luke!" Finn cried, running up and stopping just short of hugging him. "Hi!"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Luke demanded.

"Lorelai sent us. We came to sleep with you," Finn barely managed to keep a straight face, having wanted to say that since Lorelai made the call, hoping the wording would freak Luke out. He didn't disappoint.

"Get the hell off my step!" he bellowed, red-faced.

"But I'm pretty!" Finn pouted dramatically, Luke turning almost purple. Colin decided to step in before Finn got himself killed.

"We're friends of Rory's from Yale, we kind of decided to spend the weekend with her at the last minute and need a place to crash for the night. We'll be gone first thing in the morning," he promised. Luke visibly relaxed, shooting Finn another annoyed look, Finn muttering under his breath that his fun had been ruined.

"Come on," Luke grumbled reluctantly, waving for them to enter. Logan scurried past him fearfully, keeping close to Colin and Finn for protection.

"What about Frank?" Finn suddenly cried, stopping his sulking for the time.

"Who's Frank?" Luke sighed.

"Our chauffeur," Logan supplied from behind Colin, his human shield.

"He's a champ poker player," Finn added as he looked hopefully at Luke; sure that revelation would be a deal maker.

"What's that have to do with anything?" Luke demanded.

"I like poker," Finn mumbled, going back to his sulking.

"Fine, Frank can come in too, but you keep him away from me," Luke ordered, pointing at Finn.

"Deal," Colin agreed, shooting Finn a quelling look as he went outside to tell Frank to join them.

"And what's with the human mouse behind you?" Luke grunted, jerking his chin at Logan, still keeping Finn between them.

"In-laws scare him," Finn chirped, Logan glaring at him and flipping him off.

"In-laws, wha-, oh," Luke narrowed his eyes, his irritation with Finn transferring itself instantly to Logan.

"Okay, Frank will be right in once he parks the limo, and what did you do Finn?" Colin sighed; sure he had to be the reason Luke was glaring at Logan.

"Nothing," Finn sing-songed, trying to look innocent.

"My helpful buddy here just told me some useful information," Luke clapped Finn on the shoulder, a twisted grin on his face. Finn flinched in pain at the heavy blow, wondering if being a 'buddy' was worse or not.

"Heh? What does truck-dick dumping Reporter Girl in front of us have to do with hating Logan?" Colin frowned, lost.

"Dean dumped Rory?" Luke spun around, wide-eyed, pinning Colin with his intense gaze.

"Yeah, and guess that's not the useful information. Do I want to know what is?" Colin asked with a sigh.

"No," Logan bit out, glaring venomously at Finn.

"Okay, the in-law joke, got it," Colin nodded. "And yes, I believe that the asshole's name was Dean," he glanced at Logan for confirmation and he nodded.

"We're staying the weekend to make him pay," Finn gritted his teeth, picturing the devastated look on Rory's face as she'd shrank into Logan's side in the pool house.

"Beer's in the fridge, if you need anything, just ask. But if blood is drawn I don't want to know, and I have to get up at 5:30 to open the diner for 7," Luke warned, his demeanor softening considerably. "Is she okay?"

"No, but she will be," Logan vowed and Luke nodded grimly, believing him. He led the boys upstairs and headed straight for the phone to call Lorelai, pretending not to hear the urgent whispers, angry mutters and the odd "No Finn!" that came from the trio, Frank having taken Jess' old bed and put on earplugs, obviously used to having to tune the group out.


	24. Invasion Of The Revenge Plotters

"Morning Lorelai," Rachel waved with a smile, handing her a cup of coffee as she came down the stairs looking rather groggy.

"You're way too chipper for this early on a Saturday," Lorelai made a face and accepted the steaming mug.

"I'm a morning person, it's a curse," Rachel shrugged.

"Comes from dating Army Boy, who gets up at 5 every morning," Catherine explained from her spot curled up in the armchair, nursing her second cup of the morning.

"Ah, another reason to loathe Bible Boy," Lorelai nodded grimly, taking a long swallow.

"Well, now that you're awake, we're going to go collect the boys and do some revenge plotting. I will need directions to Lane's place and we'll send wallowing supplies with her," Catherine assured.

"What about her?" Lorelai pointed to Asia who was snoring on the floor.

"She'll wake up when Colin and Logan get here. She might be a bit hung over, she finished the magnum we gave up on," Rachel explained at Lorelai's look.

"We'll see you later," Catherine headed out the door, Rachel hurrying to catch up, Lorelai staring blankly after them at their abrupt departure.

ooooo

"Uhhnnn," Logan groaned and swiped a hand across his face, grimacing at the pounding in his head and the drool that he encountered.

"Morning Sunshine!" Finn chirped, Logan blinking at him first in confusion, then in shocked disbelief.

"What the?" he muttered.

"Yep, and oh yeah, right there with you man," Colin spoke up from the other side of the room where he was sitting eating some breakfast and reading the newspaper while watching Finn poke around Luke's cupboards and singing happily to the 80's station on the radio. "He's been like this since I got up at 7:30, and it's 8:15 now by the way, Cat and Rachel are on their way. Just called," he held up his cell phone at Logan's blank expression. Logan let out another groan but sat up; rubbing the back of his neck and cursing the hard floor he'd slept on. Standing, he looked over at Finn in disgust.

"How the hell can you be awake at this hour? Hello, sun!" Logan flung his hand at the window, annoyed. He wasn't the morning person of the group, Colin and Tristan were, but he still got up earlier than Finn, who thought noon was an ungodly wakeup call during the week. Weekends, you usually didn't see him until close to dusk unless he was threatened with bodily harm or tempted with alcohol.

"I like Luke! You should try his coffee, it's amazing! And these things too, Luke had them in his cupboard, don't know what they are but they are just the best!" Finn held up a little plastic bag proudly. Colin, who'd turned his full attention to the newspaper now that Logan was up and could watch the child, ignored him.

"Colin," Logan narrowed his eyes at the bag.

"What?" Colin muttered, taking a drink of his orange juice.

"Where's Luke?"

"He went downstairs awhile ago, why?" Colin finally looked up, wondering what was causing Logan's "end of the world" tone, and saw the bag that Finn was fishing into, happily munching on more of its contents. "Oh God, tell me that isn't!"

"Oh, it is," Logan nodded grimly.

"Where did he get them?" Colin jumped to his feet, alarmed. Finn, seeing him move, looked over, frowning when he saw the way they were staring at him, or more importantly, his bag. All three tensed, Finn ready to bolt, Colin and Logan preparing to tackle him and confiscate the contraband.

"Okay boys, you better be decent," the announcement and the door opening distracted them, giving Finn the chance to quickly shove the bag in his pants and put on an innocent smile as Catherine walked in. She took in the three of them in a glance, her gaze ending on Finn before she sighed and held out her hand. "Hand them over."

"Hand what over Kitten?" Finn smiled charmingly.

"Very funny Finbarr, just give me the chocolate covered coffee beans," Catherine sighed, tapping her food.

"Fine," Finn sighed disappointedly but gave her the bag, Catherine tucking it into the pocket of her jeans.

"Where'd you get clothes from?" Colin demanded, frowning down at the wrinkled suit he'd had to put back on.

"Lorelai has amazing taste in clothes, and you know we always keep a stash of emergency clothes in the limo. Don't you?" Catherine asked, surprised.

"No, maybe we should," Logan looked impressed.

"Yeah," Colin agreed.

"Well for now," Catherine eyed the wrinkled suit before looking at Finn who was in khakis and a light green short-sleeved button-up shirt, half the buttons undone to reveal his tanned chest and the medallion on it's leather choker that he never took off. "How'd you get clothes?"

"Blondie Bear!" a high-pitched shriek sounded downstairs, echoing up the stairwell just as Finn opened his mouth to answer.

"Sure, steal my thunder," he grumbled. His frown quickly vanished into a smirk at the stunned looks that Colin and Logan got.

"Why aren't you surprised?" Colin asked, picking up on Catherine's lack of shock.

"I saw him downstairs," Catherine explained.

"When did you call DuGrey?" Colin asked, amazed.

"Awhile ago," Finn shrugged, honestly not remembering. "Can we go obliterate the arse from last night now?" he asked hopefully.

"We have a few things to deliver to Bambi first. We'll meet you downstairs, might want to think about a shower Huntz," Catherine advised, trying not to laugh at his hair.

"Right after you get that personality transplant Cat," Logan shot back, Catherine smiling sweetly and blowing him a kiss as she ushered Finn out the door with Colin.

ooooo

"Morning Luke," Catherine smiled and waved as she and Rachel entered the diner and sat down at the counter. Luke looked over with a confused frown, then recognition set in and he glowered.

"Ah, and how was our darling Finn last night?" Rachel laughed, figuring what Luke's thunderous expression meant.

"Last night? Try this morning," Luke grumbled.

"Finn's awake?" Catherine gasped in shocked disbelief. "No way!" she double-checked her watch, wide-eyed.

"Oh, yes way," Luke shook his head in frustration as he poured the girls coffee.

"He must be as angry with Truck-Jerk as Logan is," Rachel frowned. "No, still doesn't explain why he's up."

"He's not just up, he's insane. Lorelai on a ten-cup buzz is nothing compared to that thing, and he's been at it for a couple hours now. Thankfully the short one woke up and is watching him upstairs."

"The short one? Oh Colin's going to love that," Catherine snickered. "But as for Finn, how much chocolate or caffeine has he had access to? Red Bull? Jolt?"

"I made one pot upstairs, he drank half of it, then I told him to find something to eat in the cupboards while I opened up. Twenty minutes later he came down singing something at the top of his lungs, wearing heart boxers and proceeded to dance around the diner making phone calls, munching on something," Luke shrugged.

"Munching on what?" Catherine narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"I don't know, they were small and dark, and oh God! Lorelai had chocolate covered coffee beans in the cupboard!" Luke choked, horrified.

"I'll confiscate them," Catherine promised, standing. She stood for a minute, looking around then smiled sheepishly at Luke. "Where do I find him?"

"Oh, through there, and up the stairs," Luke pointed.

"I'll order you some food," Rachel called as Catherine headed for the stairs.

"Thanks," Catherine tossed over her shoulder. She turned the corner to go up the stairwell and froze, only the hand that clapped over her mouth suppressing the shriek that emerged.

"Shhh!" Tristan ordered in a harsh whisper. Catherine nodded slowly and Tristan let his hand drop only to get launched at and squeezed tightly.

"When did you get here?" she demanded with a big smile.

"Finn called me this morning and insisted that I show. Not that I objected much when I heard what happened. Is she okay?" Tristan asked seriously.

"Would you be if you got dumped in front of a bunch of guys, most of whom you don't know, and the few you do it's just barely? This Dean is a real piece of work," Catherine muttered.

"Hold up? Dean? She's with Dean still?" Tristan's jaw dropped.

"Yeah, you know this guy?"

"He's Bag-Boy."

"Wait, that was BagBoy? She's still with him?" Catherine blinked in shock. "He dumped her like that after how many years?"

"Not the first break-up," Tristan shook his head. "He dumped her in high school on their three-month anniversary no less, because she wasn't ready to say the three little words. Then when he finally came to his senses, he started a big public fight, only it was over me that time," Tristan admitted.

"Oh, the PJ Harvey, book carrying one? That's right, he's a top-notch dick," Catherine fumed.

"Go get Finn, I'm going to surprise Rachel then we can have fun," Tristan grinned evilly, imagining all the lovely things he'd wanted to do to Dean before he got shipped to military school and lost the chance to.

"You boys are almost worse than us girls," Catherine shook her head, patting Tristan on the cheek as she moved past him up the stairs.

Tristan made a face at her back, laughing when Catherine automatically flipped him off without turning. Continuing in the direction he'd been headed, he poked his head around the corner to see Rachel sitting at the counter looking over the menu with a look of concentration, her mouth pursed and that little cute furrow she got on her forehead. Grinning, he began creeping up behind her, placing a finger on his mouth when Luke looked at him questioningly.

"I think the blueberry pancakes for me, and the cheese omelet for Cat, and what are you looking at?" Rachel frowned at Luke when he didn't react to her order, just staring over her shoulder. Turning, she let out a scream and threw herself at Tristan, bursting into tears. "Blondie Bear!"

"Hey Doc, miss me?" Tristan smirked as he wrapped his arms around his fiancée and spun her in a circle. He'd just bent his head to give Rachel a proper greeting when Finn came barreling into the diner with a excited yell, closely followed by Catherine and Colin who winced apologetically at the reuniting couple.

"Sorry Doc, he found chocolate covered coffee beans," Catherine explained, grabbing Finn's arm and forcing him to sit on a stool, keeping one hand clamped on his shoulder to prevent him from bolting. "You may continue," she grinned, waving her hand.

"Don't mind if we do," Rachel laughed, turning back to Tristan and pulling his head down again. Catherine watched them for a minute with a smile, her hand moving to softly play with the hair on the back of Finn's head, his hand reaching out to trace circles on the small of her back.

"Okay, that's enough mushy stuff you guys!" Colin finally ordered, Rachel stepping back from Tristan with a flushed, beaming face.

"So, what's the plan?" Tristan asked, sliding his arm around Rachel's waist and pulling her close, her head resting on his chest.

"Well, we've been asked not to cause any bloodshed," Colin began, Luke interrupting him.

"Lie! I just don't want to know about it if it occurs. Should you feel the need to cause said bloodshed, please feel free," Luke urged, clenching his fists. "Saves me."

"We'll keep that in mind, but I've got some other ideas. We excel at mental torture and anguish, far longer lasting effects and less chance of being prosecuted," Catherine smirked, the look in her eyes making Luke pray he never got on her bad side, he definitely didn't want to be on the receiving end of her 'mental anguish'.

"Did you get me that stuff I asked for?" Finn asked Tristan, who nodded and held up a small bag bearing the label of a very expensive electronics store that specialized in surveillance equipment.

"Right here man, plus I was bale to help myself to a few things from the supply warehouse that will enhance your plan. Where's Huntz?" Tristan asked, wondering why he hadn't followed the others down.

"Showering," Finn mumbled, digging through the bag. "This is awesome! Hee," he started snickering with a gleeful grin.

"I'm done, let's get this show on the road," Logan joined them. "This revenge has waited long enough," he stormed out of the diner, the group staring after him.

"You haven't told him yet that he's not participating have you?" Tristan asked with a grimace.

"Nope, good luck with that," Catherine grinned, clapping him on the shoulder.

"You all suck," Tristan grumbled as he reluctantly followed after Logan to bear the disappointing news, Colin following so he could redirect Logan towards Lane's, Catherine having already given him instructions when she called on what to do before returning to Rory.


	25. Revenge Of The Preps

**Author's Note:** Okay, I can't believe it's been like a year since I updated this. On the ironic side, it was a trip to the hospital that put a stop to my writing (kidney surgery can kind of put a damper on your creative spirit) and it was one that brought me back. This time I wrenched my knee and unable to work, turned back to old stuff I'd written, and voila! Inspiration struck, and I pumped out like 3 chapters in one afternoon. Here's to Revenge, Brigade style. And I swear, I won't wait a year between chapters again! Oh, and I know I made Cat's little sister 14 before, but I changed her to 16 for the purposes of revenge.

ooooo

"What first?" Rachel asked eagerly as the foursome crouched in the alley next to Doose's, Finn and Tristan pulling stuff out of the bags.

"Finn's going in first to plant his toys. Tristan, you're in charge of managing the equipment," Catherine instructed, not completely sure what half the stuff was and not trusting Finn to behave and not play.

"Are we sure Bag Boy is actually working?" Tristan asked, seeing their plans going up in smoke if he wasn't.

"Frank's doing recon as we speak. What's up?" Elizabeth unceremoniously dropped herself into the middle of the group, squatting and picking up a tiny microphone and examining it. Rachel stiffened and edged closer to Tristan who looked more than a little nervous, remembering the last time he'd ran into Elizabeth and the over-the-top flirting he'd been subjected to.

"We're exacting revenge, Brigade style. Thanks for coming sis, and where did you get that outfit?" Catherine did a double take, staring slack-jawed at her little sister.

"Asia's closet, why? Is it okay?" Elizabeth frowned worriedly at her baggy black cargos, spiky red Manolo slingbacks and tight Green Day T-shirt, several inches of tummy revealed as well as a navel ring.

"I, uh," Catherine swallowed, the words American Idiot that were emblazoned across Elizabeth's chest on the tip of her tongue.

"Don't say it," Finn clapped his hand over Catherine's mouth, knowing what she was thinking and not wanting a sibling fight to derail their plans.

"Wait, did you say Asia's closet?" Rachel snorted, Elizabeth turning to glare at her.

"Asia hates Green Day, you'd have been better off with saying Logan's closet, he's into punk rock," Tristan suggested, smirking.

"Right, cause this would fit Logan," Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Here comes Frank," she shifted attention away from her outfit.

"Okay, here's the things you wanted," Frank emerged from Doose's bearing two overstuffed bags of junk food, meeting the group in the alley. "And there is a tall brown-haired guy working the shelves, no tag, but he matches the description you gave."

"Thanks Frank, you're a doll like always. Can you take the bags to Lorelai's? Logan and Colin should be waiting by the time you get there, then you can go do whatever, we'll call," Catherine gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, Frank shaking his head at her indulgently before leaving the alley and going back to the limo.

"Okay, what first?" Rachel asked eagerly.

"Let Finn put the stuff in place. You know where to put the stuff?" Tristan asked.

"Pocket of apron, and in the shelves," Finn held up several mini wireless speakers, shoving them inside his pockets. "I assume they're already on the right frequency?"

"Separate ones, you'll need to change the base for each one, or there might be feedback or interference which will screw your plan," Elizabeth mumbled, fiddling with a microphone and slipping it inside her shirt. She'd finished securing it in her bra when she looked back up to four stunned expressions. "What? Oh, you can't be that prudish, it's not like I took the shirt off!" she rolled her eyes, assuming it was about her nonchalant microphone adjustment.

"No, not that, how the hell do you know so much about surveillance stuff?" Catherine asked, blown away. She wasn't sure what had happened to her shallow, stuck-up fashionista sister but the girl sitting across from was almost a stranger.

"I like spy movies," Elizabeth shrugged. "So are we doing this?" she sighed impatiently when she still got dropped jaws.

"I'm going in," Finn announced dramatically, scurrying towards the entrance to the alley, looking around exaggeratedly before darting inside Doose's.

"Is he drunk?" Tristan asked, glancing at his watch.

"No, he found chocolate covered coffee beans, which means you're in for a fun afternoon Cat," Rachel wiggled her eyebrows, Catherine gritting her teeth, wide-eyed, and shaking her head, hand making a cutting motion on her neck.

"What? You and Finn?" Tristan exploded, floored.

"Thank God! It's about freaking time!" Elizabeth rolled her eyes and pulled out her Blackberry, clicking for a minute. "When did the big plunge occur, and wait, why didn't Army Boy know?" she frowned suspiciously.

"Because they want some time alone before the world finds out," Rachel explained, shooting Catherine an apologetic look. "Look at it this way Cat, now Finn will have someone to talk to since you've got me, Mushu, Bambi, and now Lizzie."

"It's Beth," Elizabeth interrupted. "Sir Stick-Up-His-Butt doesn't know? Oooh, can I be there when you tell him?" she asked with a hopeful grin.

"No you may not, and why do you want to know when we got together?" Catherine asked, blinking when Tristan snapped his fingers and pulled out his own Blackberry and turned to her, matching expectant faces on him and Elizabeth.

"I want to know who won the pool, though if it isn't public yet I can always edit the outcome, since I was aiming for Morgy's birthday," Elizabeth mused.

"Really? I was in for the Inaugural ball, or camping trip, second night," Tristan informed them, Rachel snickering when Catherine blushed.

"And what are we discussing that is making kitten blush?" Finn plopped down, stiffening when Catherine snuggled up to his side.

"Babe, they had a pool going on when we'd get together," she pouted, Finn's face splitting into a wide grin.

"Really? When were you in for my good man?"

"Second night of the camping trip. I was going to put the first down, but someone beat me to it," Tristan shrugged. "So I'll repeat Beth's question, when did this event occur?"

"First night of the camping trip," Rachel patted Tristan's knee sympathetically.

"Crap, stupid Flo Laurence won. She doesn't even bloody know you guys so why she was allowed to, argh!" Elizabeth gritted her teeth in frustration. "I'll let you discuss the how with Army Boy, I'll go start screwing with Bag Boy's head," she saluted and moved towards the entrance of Doose's.

"Start spilling," Tristan ordered.

"Do you think we could put the gossip fest on hold until we've accomplished our mission boys?" Catherine requested with a sigh and pointed glance at the electronics in the center of the group, specifically the speaker transmitting Elizabeth's giggling voice.

"Think she can do this?" Rachel asked hesitantly, Catherine nodding firmly.

"She might usually be a flake, but she's loyal, and very 'damn the man that hath wronged us'. Which is why I had her come. Plus she's the perfect age," Catherine sniggered, eagerly awaiting her grand entrance to rescue her poor underage sister from the lecherous bag boy hitting on her.

ooooo

"Here we go," Elizabeth took a deep breath and pushed open the door to Doose's. She let her eyes scan the store quickly, biting back a smirk at the older guy that was eyeing her with obvious suspicion. Catching sight of a tall brown-haired guy, she headed his direction, deliberately putting some extra swing in her hips and not looking directly at him. After going past him, she began scanning the shelves, inwardly grimacing at the disgusting canned soups she was being forced to pretend to choose. She kept one eye on him as she bent over to look at the bottom shelf, mentally shouting "Bingo" when his gaze fixed itself on her upturned behind.

"Works every time," she muttered with a smirk as she slowly stood.

"I'm sorry?" Dean's eyes shot up to Elizabeth's face, frowning.

"Oh, did I say that out loud? Sorry, just wondering which soup was better," Elizabeth blushed prettily and let out an embarrassed giggle as she looked up at Dean shyly through her lashes.

"I like that one, not as salty," Dean pointed to the can in Elizabeth's left hand.

"Cool, cause can't have too much sodium. So don't need to be retaining any fluids, I mean look at the size of my ass," Elizabeth turned and stuck her butt out, Dean automatically obeying. "Look," she reached around and smacked it loudly.

"Uh," he coughed and turned red, avoiding looking at her.

"What? Oh God, you think it's huge, don't you? I knew it!" Elizabeth's face fell and she dropped her gaze to the floor.

"No, it's not," Dean rushed, flushing more as he realized what he'd just said.

"Really? Are you sure?" Elizabeth twisted to look at her butt again. As if on cue, a wolf whistle sounded from Dean's direction, making him jump. Elizabeth's face lit up with a bright smile that turned coy as Dean saw her eyeing him appreciatively. "Well, I guess that speaks for itself, doesn't it?" she winked, Dean's eyes widening.

"No, I mean," he stumbled, looking around frantically, swallowing hard when he saw Taylor frowning at him.

"Think it looks good, you should feel it," Elizabeth slid closer and wet her lips seductively. When Dean swallowed hard again and his eyes locked on her mouth she smirked and reached out to trail a finger down his chest.

"I really should get back to work," Dean choked and looked away awkwardly.

"Oh come on, here," Elizabeth took his hand and brought it around to her behind, squeezing lightly with a faint moan. Dean's eyes bugged out and he turned bright red.

"What the hell is going on here? Get your filthy perverted hands off my little sister's ass you creep!" Catherine's screech preceded her as she stormed down the aisle, Dean jumping away from Elizabeth.

"Great, 'Mom' to the rescue," Elizabeth rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"I," Dean opened his mouth only to get smacked hard on the back of his head with Catherine's purse. "Hey!" he cried, ducking to avoid the blows that followed.

"She's only 15 you sicko! Where's the manager? Call the police!" Catherine shrieked, still smacking Dean with the purse despite his attempts to get away.

"I turned 16 a month ago," Elizabeth broke in with a disgusted tone.

"And how old is he?" Catherine paused to glare at her sister.

"Who cares? It's not like we were screwing in the frozen aisle or anything. All he did was squeeze my ass, big deal," Elizabeth made a face and huffed.

"He groped my underage sister is what he did. You! Are you the manager?" Catherine spotted Taylor heading towards them.

"I'm the owner, what seems to be the problem here?" Taylor glowered at the trio, not liking the disruption of his establishment.

"Your sicko employee was grabbing my little sister's ass. She's barely 16; he's clearly older than that. I want him fired!"

"Perhaps if your little sister were dressed more appropriately," Taylor began, Elizabeth interrupting with a low growl.

"Oh you didn't just go there," her lip curled back in an almost feral snarl. Catherine blanched and grabbed her arm, knowing this wasn't part of the act, propelling her towards the exit.

"You'll be hearing from my lawyer you sexist pig, and you too you pervert!" she yelled back over her shoulder as she dragged a shaking Elizabeth from the store and back to the alley.

"That sexist bastard! Why did you pull me out of there?" Elizabeth rounded on Catherine, breathing heavily and red-faced with rage.

"Because you were about to go postal on that guy and he's not the mission right now, Bag-Boy is. Doc, you're up," Tristan gave his girlfriend a quick kiss and she winked, flipping her hair over her shoulder and slipping out of the alley.

"Are we sure this part will work?" Catherine asked, Elizabeth snorting.

"Did you not see that 40-something year old in there? Plus a mom with a couple kids just followed King inside. Geez, get some observational skills, would ya?" Elizabeth smiled to let Catherine know she was teasing and Catherine stuck her tongue out in response, glad she'd called her, if only to build a relationship with her sister.

"Shhh! I want to hear this!" Tristan ordered.

"Wait, where the hell is Finn?" Catherine demanded, suddenly realizing her boyfriend was suspiciously absent from the alley when he'd been there when she'd left to 'rescue' Elizabeth.

"He had something to do," Tristan hedged, avoiding looking Catherine and Elizabeth in the eyes.

"Sure, what the hell is he doing that has you sweating bullets?" Elizabeth snickered, wondering what on earth Finn could be up to.

"He found out where Bag-Boy lives," Tristan admitted reluctantly. Catherine narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth, seeing all their careful planning blowing up in their faces with a hyper Finn on the loose.

"If he screws this up, I am holding you responsible," she warned, Tristan swallowing and inwardly cursing Finn for leaving him to take Catherine's frustration. Course he knew what Finn was up to but he wasn't about to spill the beans, that was the Aussie's job, since it was his genius at work, and it would be genius if he pulled it off. Bag-Boy wouldn't be able to show his face in public again after today, and Tristan couldn't be happier. The revenge might be long overdue, but they do say it's a dish best served cold, and for him at least, it was definitely cold. Almost 3 years cold.


	26. Cold, But Oh So Sweet

**Author's Note:** I want to thank those of you who reviewed, it's nice to hear people's feedback and know that despite the time lag people are still reading. As for the concern mentioned over the revenge being too much, well, you're not going to like this chapter, but don't worry, Rory will have something to say later. I do think Dean deserved it, partly cause he dumped Rory in front of a bunch of strangers like that, and partly cause he was married when he slept with Rory. And I think it's accurate as how the Brigade would do things, they see themselves as above the rest of the world, and their loyalty to each other supercedes all else, including moral code and laws. That said, I hope you laugh reading this as much as I did writing it.

ooooo

"Alright Bag-Boy, let's see how you handle this," Rachel grabbed a basket and began wandering down the far aisle, keeping one eye on Dean and his proximity to the mother of two that was checking out the melons. Reaching the fruit at the same time Dean did, Rachel smirked at the convenient timing as she gave the woman's ass a rough pinch, inwardly apologizing to her for dragging her into the charade.

"Hey!" she yelped and turned, immediately skimming her gaze past Rachel to focus on Dean who'd looked up from his squatted location on the floor picking up a fallen lemon (courtesy of Rachel). "You pervert!" the woman slapped Dean hard across the face, Rachel biting the inside of her cheek to keep from giggling at his stupefied expression as he grabbed his now very red cheek.

"What the?" he sputtered as she spun on her heel and stormed out of the store, dragging her children with her and yelling at Taylor that as long as that disgusting male worked for him she'd never step foot inside his store.

"Wow, what was that about?" Rachel asked innocently, her surprise genuine, not having expected the woman to react that strongly. Maybe she'd pinched her a little too hard. Oh well, have to find out who she was and send an anonymous gift basket or something as apology.

"I have no clue. Damn, she has one hell of a right arm," Dean stood slowly and flexed his jaw, rubbing it with a grimace.

"Here," Rachel fished out the all-too convenient bag of peas from her basket and held it on the side of his face with a smile. Dean stiffened, his earlier encounter with Elizabeth and Catherine making him suspicious.

"You're not going to make me grab your butt and then have a raging sister come flying in are you?" he asked with a nervous laugh, half serious.

"No, I tend to prefer men to do that willingly and independently, so unless you want to," Rachel giggled flirtatiously, Dean flushing to match his handprint.

"Thanks for the tip, but I'm not really in the market for," Dean broke off when the bells above the door rang, immediately followed by a booming voice calling his name.

"Dean-o, my man!" Robert yelled cheerfully, Rachel's jaw dropping, not having expected his arrival, especially with the two clearly barely legal (if that) girls he had his arms draped around.

"What is going on in here Dean?" Taylor demanded, beet red from the constant disruptions occurring in his store, and all apparently caused by his employee.

"I, don't, huh?" Dean sputtered, staring at Robert wide-eyed.

"Am I early? Shit, I know you said not to disturb you at work, but check it out man, they're twins and they took gymnastics! Yeah, their tits aren't so big, but they're just 18, pure like you said you wanted, and they'll share," Robert wiggled his eyebrows, the blondes giggling up at him before waving at Dean and winking coyly.

"Yeah, clearly you're not in the market, at least not for someone your age, excuse me," Rachel took advantage of Dean's distraction and left with a disgusted look, winking at Robert as she passed him.

"I think you need to leave young man, and take, them, with you," Taylor ground out, curling his lip at the giggling twins.

"But Dean-o ordered them, and they weren't cheap, V twins are in demand," Robert explained in a loud whisper to Taylor, giving the girls a shove towards Dean, both of them latching onto him instantly, hands everywhere, seeming to take enjoyment in his flustered reaction to their attention.

"Leave!" Taylor yelled at the top of his lungs, the girls jumping with a squeal.

"Fine, whatever dude. You could use some relaxation; maybe I can hook you up with a lap dance? Name your flavor, I can get it," Robert offered, Taylor turning purple and thrusting a hand towards the door. "Later Dean-o, call me," he winked, snapping his fingers and the girls returning to his side with pouting faces. "Sorry ladies, looks like Dean-o has his panties in a bunch right now. Just as long as he remembers that the deposit is non-refundable!" Robert called over his shoulder.

"He wears panties?" one of the twin's breathy voices asked, Robert's reply muffled by the closing door. Dean was still staring speechlessly in their direction when Taylor reached his side, struggling to breathe evenly.

"You're fired! Get out of my store and don't come back!" he bellowed before storming to the back, his office door slamming. Dean's jaw dropped and he slumped in defeat, slowly removing his apron and shuffling to the hooks in the employee area, hanging it up and grabbing his coat and bag. He was dazedly making his way down the street back home when he came up short at a low chuckle. Looking up, he froze at the people standing in front of him, leaning on the railing at Mrs. Kim's.

"You!" he pointedly stupidly at Elizabeth, his eyes widening as his gaze shifted, taking in the rest of the people who'd came into the store and efficiently ruined his life before landing on the last person. "You," he repeated in a snarl, instantly recognizing Tristan, even with the shaved head and fatigues.

"Ah good, don't need to reintroduce myself," Tristan smirked, his arm sliding around Rachel's waist to pull her close. "This would be my fiancée Rachel, and some of our friends."

"They are twin gymnasts by the way, though not V's," Robert offered, shaking his head apologetically.

"And we're very limber," they winked, Dean unable to hide the interest from crossing his face before he refocused on Tristan.

"You did this? For losing Rory to me in high school? God, let it go man, that is beyond pathetic, especially if you're engaged," Dean sneered.

"Dude, if you think this was my doing, you're the pathetic one. This was Rach and Cat's doing, with a bit of help from Finn, I just watched for old-time's sake," Tristan grinned widely. "The best part is there's no way to prove it was fake, and something tells me that Taylor is going to be telling, who were they again, oh Miss Patty and Babette all about his awful day. You're ruined, and I didn't have to lift a finger."

"Why? What did I do to them?" Dean jerked his head at Catherine and Rachel, completely confused.

"We have our sister's back, and nobody publicly humiliates one without us coming down and destroying the maggot who breaks her heart," Catherine spat, comprehension crossing Dean's face.

"This about Rory? You ruined my life because I broke up with Rory?"

"You crushed her in front of a crowd, half of whom were complete strangers, but then you like doing that from what we've heard," Rachel sneered.

"You don't know anything about me! And next time you decide to avenge poor heartbroken Rory, keep in mind she's no saint. Did she tell you she slept with my while I was still married? Huh?" Dean demanded, expecting shocked and enraged gasps, but all he got were rolled eyes.

"That would make you an adulterer, correct? Gee, yeah, he's a peach. Rory's better off without you, and do yourself a favor and cut that mop you've got on top of your head cause it sucks," Elizabeth rolled her eyes and started down the street. "Robert, let's get going, and lose the Bobsey Twins!"

"Coming Gorgeous!" Robert hurried after her, ducking Catherine's grasp, turning and sticking his tongue out at her furious expression.

"One of these days he is going to outlive his usefulness," Catherine grumbled, Rachel patting her back sympathetically.

"Don't worry, he won't corrupt her, I don't think," Rachel frowned, Catherine rolling her eyes at her attempt at comfort.

"Gee, with how convincing that sounded, I can't imagine why I'm worried about them being alone together."

"Hey, at least she's not with this one," Finn appeared out of nowhere and clapped Dean on the back, handing him a picture.

"What's this? Oh my God! What did you do?" Dean exploded, gaping at the picture of him receiving a lap dance by a blonde in a school girl's uniform.

"Got a quick Photoshop lesson from Merlin," Finn proudly handed Tristan, Rachel and Catherine their own pictures, which showed Dean in various scandalous situations, including one where it looked like he was getting licked on the neck by a guy.

"Damn, these are good. I think our work here is done, Junk food is calling my name, and maybe some kung-pao chicken?" Catherine asked Rachel who nodded eagerly and linked arms with her, the two girls heading away from a stunned Dean.

"You know who I feel like?" Finn asked Tristan who shook his head.

"No clue, but it's probably weird given its you."

"That country chick who wrecks her boyfriend's car, what was it, the cheating one?"

"Before He Cheats, Carrie Underwood, and Doc needs to get better taste in music, I figured that out way too quick," Tristan grumbled. "Let's go before the girls eat all the food."

"This town got a liquor store?" Finn asked, his voice echoing back to Dean who was still standing there staring blankly at the pictures that had fallen from nerveless fingers. The blonde twins were still there, eyeing him in concern and wondering if the rest of the $500 Robert had promised them was contingent on them actually bedding the tall floppy-haired cutie or not. Shrugging their shoulders, they slid their bodies up to his, smiling seductively when he lifted his head to blink at them.

"Come on, we'll make it all better, we promise," they led a nearly comatose Dean away, figuring if they didn't get the rest of their money they could at least get a romp in the sack out of it before going back to Hartford and their 65-year old sugar daddy. Unfortunately for Dean, once they saw his house and his mother opened the door, they made faces and high-tailed it out of there. He might be cute, but at his parent's house? Icky!


	27. Wallowing 101

**Author's Note:** Thanks again to the reviewers, and for those still worried about poor Dean, Rory will find out about the revenge next chapter and have her say. For now, let the wallowing commence!

ooooo

"Um, hello?" Brian frowned at the two guys in wrinkled suits standing on his porch before turning around and calling for Zack and Lane. They pushed around him and froze, all of them staring at Colin and Logan in complete confusion.

"Lane? Come on," Logan grunted, turning to stomp down to the curb, huffing and kicking a nearby with a glare, arms crossed.

"Gee, he's going to be peach until we get back to Reporter Girl," Colin muttered, pinching his nose to stem the headache that was starting.

"Reporter Girl, Rory? You know Rory!" Lane blurted out, Colin nodding. "Okay, but why are you here? Wait, is she okay?"

"Truck-dick, sorry, Dean, dumped her in public last night. We were sent to get you and 'wallowing' supplies, whatever the hell that means," Colin glanced at Brian and Zack who were still staring at him. "Do I have a second head or something?" he snapped, Lane glaring at him.

"It's not even 8:30 on a Saturday, they're tired, and you're in a suit!"

"Sorry, but Logan's been a whiny little bitch for the past half-hour, I'm tired and miss my girlfriend, and some weird woman grabbed my ass when I was leaving Luke's, it still hurts," Colin whimpered, rubbing his throbbing behind.

"That would be Miss Patty. She likes guys, especially young cute ones, been married lots. Now, you said Dean broke up with her?" Lane asked, grabbing a sweater and her purse before joining Colin on the porch, waving distractedly to Zack and Brian.

"He fcking humiliated her," Logan corrected loudly from the curb.

"Which means we can't go to Doose's, Dean's working. Okay, first stop, the video store, then we'll figure out junk food from there," Lane decided, leading the two guys down the street.

"Hang on, Frank got junk food," Colin announced, reading a text off his phone.

"Good, hopefully he got enough, if not, we can, who's Frank?" Lane demanded.

"Our driver, and occasional errand man."

"Isn't it errand boy?" Lane asked with a frown as they entered the video store, Colin snorting at the thought of anyone calling Frank a boy.

"Frank is anything but a boy. Used to be a wrestler and bouncer before we found him and hired him. Who did find him anyway?" Colin asked Logan.

"Who else, Cat. She's the ruler of us, despite Nic's Queen title. Sleeping Beauty? Willy Wonka? Why are we getting children's movies?" Logan frowned at the titles that Lane was pulling off the shelves.

"Because they are Rory's favorites, and the whole point of wallowing is to help her feel better, hence these," Lane explained simply, shaking her head at Logan's lack of comprehension. "Do you not have sisters?"

"Honor's two years older than me, and she used to listen to Sarah McLaughlin when she broke up with someone, that and watch Casablanca for hours with ice, wait, we got that cookie dough ice cream, right?" Logan spun to Colin who shrugged.

"I have brothers, they make cookie dough ice cream?"

"You two are hopeless," Lane sighed as she dragged them to the cash and out the door after grabbing several packages of popcorn and licorice just in case that Frank person had forgotten them. "Here," she thrust the bag at Colin and linked arms with Logan, glancing sideways speculatively. "So, you're Logan. Same Logan who doesn't work at the Yale Daily News?" she asked, taking note of his hard swallow and grinning, this was going to be very interesting.

ooooo

"Lorelai! We're here!" Lane called as she burst into the house, looking around for Rory, her gaze focusing on Asia who was still sprawled on the couch, only now with a cold cloth on her forehead and a bowl balanced on her stomach.

"My hero! Coffee, please?" Asia pleaded to Colin, her fingers reaching into the bowl and shoving a tater tot in her mouth.

"Isn't it a little early for, wait, what are they?" Colin asked with a frown as he wandered in the direction the coffee smell appeared to be coming from.

"Tater tots, and they're the closet thing to fries I've got. Did you see Frank? Cat said he was picking the stuff up, and there's my darling!" Asia spotted Frank hovering in the doorway and held out a hand, wiggling her fingers.

"Excedrin," Frank stated at the look Colin shot him as he handed over the coveted bottle of pills, Colin helping Asia open it and pour two in her hand. "Where should I put this?" Frank asked Logan, who shrugged.

"I guess just put it on the kitchen table, and then go relax," Logan suggested.

"Miss Cat already said I could have the rest of the day, and she'd call me when you needed a ride back home," Frank nodded at Asia and slipped out just as Lorelai and Lane let a pale, shaky Rory into the living room.

"Hey Ace," Logan hesitated, starting to give her a hug and freezing, unsure, before settling for patting her arm awkwardly.

"Smooth one Huntz," Asia snorted with a roll of her eyes as she sat up and leaned half in Colin's lap, his arms around her.

"Bite me Mushu!" Logan shot back, sitting on the nearest chair and fidgeting, wishing he was with the revengers. As much as he wanted to help make Rory feel better, this was uncomfortable, especially given her mother's presence. He felt like an outsider.

"Mulan! I loved that movie!" Lane cried, Asia grinning at her.

"Me too, how I got my nickname. You're Lane right? I'm Asia."

"And obviously the girlfriend Colin was missing so desperately," Lane smirked at the dirty look Colin shot her.

"Aww, were you missing me? And here I thought I'd lost you to Bambi last night, I'm so relieved!" Asia teased, Colin bursting out laughing at the memory, even Logan cracking a smile despite his lack of enthusiasm for Rory having given Colin a lap dance.

"Okay, clearly I missed something," Lane glanced at Lorelai and Rory who both shook their heads blankly.

"Now I'm hurt, she doesn't remember our moments together? Reporter Girl, I'm shocked and wounded that was your party and you can lap dance if you want to was just a meaningless fling," Colin snickered, Rory blinking, and then gasping.

"Oh my God!" she paled, and then flushed as the images came back to her. "I am so sorry Asia!"

"For what? It was hilarious. I don't think I've even seen Colin turn that red before, and besides, you were having fun, kind of," Asia dismissed Rory's concerns. "Now, I need more coffee and let's get this wallowing show on the road. Come sit, shall we start with the trashing, the ice cream or the movies?"

"Oh, before I forget, Finn gave me this and insisted that I deliver it," Colin held out a burnt CD, Rory frowning at the bright pink scribbling on it.

"Bambi's Make Happy Mix? Nice," Lorelai snickered as she read over Rory's shoulder. "The Aussie, correct?"

"Yep, he's with Cat, and oh, we've got a surprise for you later," Colin leered, Logan smirking.

"Don't ask, with them it could be anything. Why don't we put that on, Cat made me promise to save the more serious wallowing for when she got here anyway," Asia informed Rory who frowned.

"Cat's here? And Finn? Why?"

"We told you, sisters, and brothers, got to stick together. Rally in times of support, pick you up when you fall and get kicked in the face by, mmph!" Asia's burgeoning rant was cut off by Colin shoving another tater tot in her mouth.

"Sorry about that. Put the music on, it'll drown out her rambling," Colin smiled apologetically at Rory who'd paled again at the reminder of the breakup. Without a word Logan took the CD from Lorelai and put it in the player, the group going silent as Rory settled on the couch between her mother and Lane, knees to her chest, listening in silence to Finn's 'Make Happy Mix'.

ooooo

The scene Catherine, Finn and Rachel walked into about an hour later was the group staring stupidly at the CD player, utter confusion on their faces.

"Hey, what's going on?" Catherine asked, setting the bags of take-out from Al's on the coffee table and snapping her fingers in front of the nearest face, which happened to be Logan's.

"What? Oh, you! What the hell is that supposed to be?" Logan demanded, pointing at the stereo.

"That, my good man Huntz, would be a CD player, sometimes referred to as a stereo or home entertainment unit. We have one, although ours is slightly more high-tech due to Merlin's tendencies. Why? Is it scary?" Finn teased as he dropped into a chair, grinning when Logan just flipped him off. Catherine rolled her eyes at the two of them and tapped Finn on the head as she sat down on the arm of his chair.

"Bambi! What's going on?" Rachel called, impatient to wake up the zombies so that her fiancée could come inside and they could snuggle.

"You have one twisted mind, that was supposed to cheer Rory up?" Lorelai managed to get out, eyeing Finn with a combination of disgust and admiration.

"Yeah," Finn hesitated, glancing around and pouting when he realized nobody seemed to understand his gift.

"Aww, you made her a Cheer-Up Mix? Wait, you didn't give her mine, you made Bambi her own one, right?" Catherine narrowed her eyes, Finn nodding rapidly. "Good, now what was on this mix that is so terrifying?"

"Danny Boy was the one that threw me," Asia spoke up, Catherine bursting out laughing, knowing where it came from.

"Yeah, how is that supposed to make me happy?" Rory asked.

"Tubthumping, it was on the CD, correct? Well if you listen to the lyrics, it clearly says something about singing songs about the better times, and Danny Boy is one of them, so Finn feels it should be played to make people feel better. What else confused you?" Catherine asked, smirking as she prepared to give further insight into the Aussie's thought processes, something only she could do.

"MmmBop?" Lane whimpered, Rachel grimacing.

"No, now I'm glad we were late, my skin is already crawling and I didn't even hear the ear-bleeding inducer. I need my Blondie Bear!" Rachel demanded, crossing her arms and glaring at Finn, clearly blaming him.

"Army Boy's here? Cool," Asia grinned happily, eyeing Rory. "That should get the party started but good."

"Go get him Doc, and the purpose of the Hanson, is after listening to that, nothing is as bad as you thought it was," Catherine explained.

"That's true, do I smell Luke's coffee?" Rory perked up, Lorelai's nose twitching.

"I thought I should come bearing gifts in case Mary wanted to kick me out," Tristan paused in the entry to the living room and smirked at a flabbergasted Rory. "Miss me Mary?"

"Bible Boy! Oh my God! You didn't tell me you were talking to him again!" Lane screeched at Rory who blinked and shook her head.

"I'm not, I don't think. Mom?" Rory looked to Lorelai who didn't seem as surprised.

"He's engaged to that one, but his presence is as surprising to me as it is to you Fruit of my Loins," Lorelai assured, Colin making a face.

"Fruit of my loins? That's not right," he shuddered.

"Thank you!" Rory chirped.

"You're welcome," Colin grinned at her, Asia smacking his arm.

"No more bonding with Reporter Girl, watching her give you a lap dance was bad enough, and are you okay?" Asia eyed Tristan worriedly when he choked on the drink of coffee he was taking, sending it spraying.

"Finn missed that when he filled me in on last night. Mary gave Basil a lap dance? Awesome!" Tristan burst out laughing, missing the frantic hand waving from Catherine and Rachel at his mention of Colin's Brigade name.

"Ah, so it was Basil, that crosses him off the list," Rory smirked suddenly, Rachel grumbling and slapping Tristan on the back of the head.

"Smooth one DuGrey! Now before he blabbers his mouth about other private stuff, I'm starving, and kung-pao chicken is gross cold," Catherine's stomach grumbled, punctuating her statement, the group laughing.

"I am kind of hungry," Rory admitted, Lorelai's face breaking into a bright smile as she gave the group two thumbs up behind her daughter's back. The group immediately got to work, Lane and Asia pulling out the junk food and arranging it, Colin and Tristan playing with the furniture so everyone could see the TV and setting up the movies while Catherine and Rachel helped Lorelai in the kitchen dishing out the food and ice cream. Logan moved so he was sitting next to Rory, putting his arm around her shoulder to give her a squeeze, Rory snuggling close and sipping her coffee, much to everyone's amusement when they came back in, though Lorelai did eye Logan a bit hesitantly, not sure yet how she felt about Limo Boy and if it would only end in her daughter's heart being broken yet again.

Finn's 'Bambi's Make Happy' Mix: Tubthumping (Chumbawumba), Danny Boy, This One's For The Girls (Martina McBride), Wannabe (Spice Girls), Only The Good Die Young (Billy Joel), Boys In The Bright White Sports Car, Heartbreaker (Pat Benetar), Survivor (Destiny's Child), Strong Enough (Cher), Friends In Low Places (Garth Brooks), When The Heartache Is Over (Tina Turner), A Girl's Gotta Do (Mindy McCready), Bad Day (Daniel Powter), Ordinary Day (Great Big Sea), MmmBop (Hanson)


	28. Prince Charming's A Wimp

"See, now that is a prince I could go for

**Author's Note:** Muchos thanks to all reviewers and alert-ers/fav story adders. I know I'm not the most regular updater so I do appreciate the loyalty. Here's some Mary-Bible Boy interaction for you. I hope I did it (and Rory's reaction to the revenge) justice.

ooooo

"See, now that is a prince I could go for. I'd forgotten what a man that Philip guy was, way more macho than wimpy Prince Charming who couldn't even be bothered to go do the searching for his one true love himself!" Catherine rolled her eyes, the Brigade members groaning as Finn clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Please don't start! It's a Disney cartoon Ariel, and none of us want to listen to you go on and on about the pros and cons of it compared to Cinderella, we know you hate Cinderella, heard the complaints millions of times," Tristan groaned, covering his face with his hands. Rachel, sitting on the floor with his head cradled in her lap, patted his shoulder and made comforting noises with an apologetic look at Catherine who huffed and crossed her arms, bottom lip stuck out.

"You know, nobody made you come here!" she grumbled.

"Yeah, and for your information Bible Boy, in this house we love mocking and dissecting movies, so if you have a problem with that, you are free to leave!" Lorelai informed him, Rachel and Rory both shouting.

"Center Stage!"

"Death to tights on men!" Finn yelled at the same time, Logan and Tristan bursting out laughing at his rather hypocritical declaration.

"Dude, you are so the first one of us to put on tights if the occasion arises. Speaking of, this year's Halloween Masque is Heroes, so start planning that costume Gilmore, and no Asia, I am not dressing in a matching outfit," Colin quickly added when Asia opened her mouth.

"Shut up! I'm hardly dorky enough to suggest that. But fifty bucks Honor drags Josh in a coordinating costume."

"Please, that's way too easy. Nobody would be stupid enough to bet against that, Honor is the queen of lameness, and I should know, grew up with her. Did you ever meet my sister?" Logan asked abruptly, turning to Rory.

"Um, I don't know. Have I?" Rory asked Catherine who frowned, thinking.

"Blonde, regal, wears purple a lot, no, don't think you have," she shook her head.

"She's not Gorilla Girl?"

"Gorilla Girl? Geez Mary, I thought we had freaky nicknames for people," Tristan laughed at the moniker.

"No, that was Nicole, she was there last night. Was going to stay, but had to go be a emergency side-arm for Seth," Catherine added when Rory looked around, clearly wondering where she was.

"I'm sorry, emergency side-arm?" Lane spoke up, amused.

"Non-romantic date for a family event that requires a date and allows Seth to escape both parental wrath and a horrifying matchmaking attempt," Rachel explained, remembering when she'd agreed to be Logan's when they were about 17, only to meet Tristan at said event and end up leaving with him.

"Wow, I did that once, only the guy I was pretending to date ended up falling for me, and my actual boyfriend got really jealous and it was a big mess," Lane laughed.

"Ick, that's never good. Fortunately, I don't see Nic or Seth falling for each other, she needs someone with a bit more edge, doesn't like the whole devoted puppy thing, which is so Seth unfortunately. What if we tried hooking her up with Robert?" Catherine asked suddenly with a hopeful look, Colin and Asia staring at her like she'd lost her mind.

"Are you nuts? Robert and Princess? Not a chance!" Colin snorted. "Why would you even consider that a possibility?"

"Because she's afraid Robert's going to corrupt Lizzie, sorry, Beth," Tristan explained with a smirk.

"Eww, that's, actually," Asia hesitated, Catherine gaping at her.

"No way! You can't seriously think that would be anything but an unmitigated disaster of epic proportions! He's scum!"

"Hey, he's a player, and can be a jerk, but he's loyal, and have you seen him with his step-sibs? And he's honest about who and what he is, plus he'd never publicly humiliate anyone, why are you laughing?" Asia demanded of Rachel.

"I'm sorry, but he so would. He showed up at the market, with a pair of 'custom-ordered' gymnast V-twins for Dean-o. It was awesome, and you look pissed," Rachel broke off at the pale, furious expression on Rory's face.

"What the hell did you do?" Rory snarled, going completely rigid.

"Um, got even with Truck-dick for humiliating you and breaking your heart in front of a group of strangers," Colin spoke calmly, though he himself was more than a little curious exactly how Robert's presence fit in.

"Got even how exactly?" Rory asked, jaw clenched. Lorelai put a calming hand on her arm, knowing that her daughter probably wasn't going to like what happened, even if Dean deserved everything they'd dished out.

"He humiliated you in public, and broke you, we did the same," Finn shrugged, unapologetic. He, Colin and Asia had done a hell of a lot worse to Bachman when he crushed Catherine after she told him she was pregnant, so he wasn't sure what Gilmore's issue was exactly. They looked after their own.

"You had no right to do anything to him! Dean was my boyfriend, and his breaking up with me was my problem!" Rory cried, shrugging off Lorelai's hand and jumping to her feet, arms wrapped tightly around her stomach.

"Would you have preferred we inflict the bloodshed Luke requested?" Logan asked, Rory gaping at his cold tone of voice.

"I," Rory broke off when the doorbell rang, everyone's gazes turning to stare but nobody moving.

"I'll get it," Catherine stood, shooting Rory a disappointed look on the way by. She opened the door and blinked at the quivering blonde standing there wringing a picture in her hands. "Can I help you?"

"Is Rory here? It's Lindsey," the girl managed, choking on tears.

"Lindsey?" Rory was at the door almost instantly, stunned. "What's wrong?"

"Who cares? If she thinks she's welcome in my house after the way she treated you then she's delusional," Lorelai hissed, glaring at Lindsey.

"Okay, who's Lindsey?" Asia whispered harshly to Lane, all eyes riveted on the tableau at the front door.

"Dean's ex-wife, she blames Rory for the breakup, Dean said they were practically done before he slept with Rory," Lane quickly summed up the triangle.

"And yet Mary still refuses to blame him for anything," Tristan snorted, remembering how blindly loyal Rory had been to Dean back at Chilton, despite the way he'd treated her and his lack of trust. A shocked gasp at the door regained everyone's attention.

"Oh my God!" Lorelai burst out, snatching the picture that a shaky Lindsey had handed Rory with a mumbled, 'not the only one'. Wide-eyed, she stared at the 'school-girl' lap dance photo, turning to look in the living room, her gaze locking on Finn, who waved proudly.

"Yeah, so, anyway, I just wanted to apologize for blaming you for us breaking up, since obviously Dean was the one at fault. I mean, if it hadn't been you," Lindsey broke off with a choked sob, swiping at the tears that threatened to take over. "I just wanted to say I don't blame you, bye," she turned and fled, Rory staring after her, stunned.

"I can't believe you guys! Do you have no moral code? Dean did nothing wrong besides break up with me in front of people. I'm the one who ruined his marriage, why aren't you trying to, or wait, am I next? Going to spread the adulterous Rory news over Yale campus? How I screwed a married man and wrecked his marriage?" Rory's voice grew louder and more high-pitched, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Did you know Morgan's father was engaged? Arranged marriage, or so I stupidly believed," Catherine snorted, clenching her fists and waving off Finn's outstretched hands. The Brigade all held their breath; unable to believe she was going to spill the Bachman story to an outsider.

"What?" Rory blinked, not having expected that.

"Yep, his father's wealth was running low, so he 'forced' him to marry this rich heiress to restore the family coffers. Morgandy was conceived the night of his bachelor party, and he swore that after he'd put in his required one year of marriage, he'd divorce her, after he'd procured the necessary funds of course. I begged him not to, actually showed up drunk at his house the night before the wedding, told him he could marry me, I'd take care of him. He turned me down, some bullshit about not being beholden to me; he loved me too much to put a price on our love. Yeah right," Catherine broke off, swiping at the tears she refused to let fall. Finn leapt to his feet, ignoring Catherine's batting hands and pulled her into a hug, her face buried in his shoulder as she shook with repressed emotion.

"So don't you dare stand there and defend that bastard Dean, because we've been there, and we know what his type is like," Finn snarled, his voice ragged and his glare vicious, startling Rory, making her wonder what else had happened to transform easygoing Finn into the hard angry person staring her down.

"I," Rory choked, looking around only to find disappointed frowns on everyone's faces, with the exception of Lane who simply looked confused. Even Lorelai appeared less than impressed with Rory's reaction. Choking on a sob, Rory turned and fled the house, leaving a thick, heavy silence in her wake.

"I'll go," Logan started to stand, only to have Tristan hold up a hand and shake his head emphatically.

"Let me, I've got more Bag-Boy knowledge and experience. Plus I know where she'll be," Tristan added, both Logan and Rachel clamping down spurts of jealousy at his apparent intimate knowledge of Rory's mind. Giving Rachel a long, reassuring kiss, Tristan quickly slipped out the door, Lane breaking the ensuing silence with the abrupt announcement that she was in a band and in love with the lead singer.

ooooo

"Somehow I knew I'd find you here," Tristan's amused voice echoed in the empty dance studio as he stood in the doorway watching Rory sit huddled in the middle of the floor, knees to her chest.

"We had sex here, the second time," Rory informed him, Tristan making a face and halting in the middle of sitting next to her.

"Thanks, so did not need to know that," he grimaced, deciding to squat instead, a shudder going through him at the mental image he was assaulted with.

"Just being helpful," Rory laughed bitterly.

"What happened to you Mary? You were never this cynical, and the Rory Gilmore I knew would never have slept with a married man, no matter what he said to her about leaving his wife," Tristan sighed, eyeing Rory with concern.

"People change Tristan, you're evidence of that. And you never really knew me, you only thought you did," Rory shot back.

"Actually, I knew you better than you ever wanted to admit. Do you know that the first time I saw Rachel, I thought she was you? It was at this stupid dinner party at Logan's and she was his side arm. I spotted her across the room, and time stood still. I remember thinking, it's her, I'm finally getting my chance with Mary. I figured out half-way across the room that she wasn't you, and I was crushed, got drunk and hit on her anyway, kept calling her Mary until she smacked me and said my name's Rachel you stupid drunk fool," Tristan smiled softly, a distant light in his eyes.

"You're telling me that Rachel was a Rory substitute?" Rory gaped at him.

"In the beginning, yeah, she was. I was home from military school for the weekend, and still crazy for you, she was an amazingly accurate distraction. She listened to me go on about you for almost two hours that night, and offered to be my crutch to get past you. We wrote back and forth, and by the end of the year your name was nonexistent in the letters. That summer I asked her out, she said yes, and the rest is history," Tristan hesitated, and then smirked at Rory.

"What?" Rory frowned nervously.

"Did Cat ever tell you her opinion on relationships?"

"No, why?"

"She believes, and I agree with her, that there is one perfect soul mate out there for each of us. Not everyone finds that person, but they exist. And subconsciously we know who that person is, and when we see them something clicks inside of us. I used to think that you were my other half, but once I met Rachel I realized that she didn't remind me of you, but the other way around."

"I reminded you of someone you hadn't met," Rory stared incredulously at Tristan.

"Yes, my subconscious knew I was meant to be with a gorgeous, petite brunette with brains coming out her ears, and you fit the bill. Just as I suspect you're meant to be," Tristan broke off when Rory interrupted him.

"What, a tall cheater type? Or a commitment phobic rebel?"

"No, I was going to say a cocky blonde former playboy," Tristan smirked, Rory rolling her eyes and smacking him hard, Tristan falling backwards on his butt. "Thanks a lot Mary, now I've got you and Bag-Boy sex cooties on my ass. Now, what's this about a commitment phobic rebel? Clearly I missed something in the Mary love-life saga, so start spilling girlfriend!" he squeaked in a high-pitched voice, Rory bursting out laughing.

"Okay, that was disturbing on many levels. And his name was Jess, he's Luke's nephew, he reminded me of you, the whole put up walls to hide from who you are and keep from being hurt thing," Rory glanced sideways at Tristan.

"See, your subconscious is telling you that your soul mate is a walled-off type, and you just need to find the gate or door into his heart, and you're laughing at me," Tristan frowned, insulted.

"I'm sorry, but you're Tristan right, Tristan DuGrey? And you're talking about soul mates and walls with doors around hearts. Paris would freak if she heard this!" Rory giggled, Tristan glaring at her.

"How is Gellar doing these days? Ever hear from her?"

"All the time, we're roommates," Rory snickered at the disturbed look Tristan got at that piece of information.

"Great, just what I wanted, more Gellar time."

"Did I mention she had an affair with one of our professors, one of Grandfather's friends?" Rory's grin widened at the pained expression she was causing.

"You're pure evil Mary. So, are you done with the whole righteous indignation at the torture we inflicted on Bag-Boy?" Tristan asked, feeling his cell phone vibrate.

"Yes, do you think Cat will forgive me?" Rory bit her lip, worried.

"Cat doesn't hold grudges, but I'd be careful around Finn if I were you," Tristan warned, knowing how protective the Aussie could be.

"I'll keep that in mind. So, in the honor of old friendships, what the heck does the nickname Basil represent? And do you know who Flik, Merlin, Jake & Simba are?" Rory asked, sensing he'd be her best bet at figuring the mystery out.

"Well, my dear Mary, I do believe that Simba is the Lion King and Merlin was a magician. As for how they're connected, well, you can figure that out if you try hard enough," Tristan smirked. "Now, I'll let you think on that while I go assure my fiancée that all is well in Gilmore land and then I'm off to base."

"Base?" Rory blinked.

"I'm in the army Mary," Tristan saluted as he ducked out the door, Rory staring after him, the wheels turning in her head.

"In the army, Tristan DuGrey, Bible Boy is in the army! Paris will freak for sure. Now to go figure out what the hell those nicknames mean," Rory muttered as she left the dance studio, brow furrowed, lost in thought.


	29. The Devil Wears Choo

"Okay, so clearly Simba is the Lion King, and Flik is that ant from A Bug's Life," Lorelai gnawed on her lower lip

**Disclaimer:**Let me check, nope, still not mine. I'm just playing with them, and promise to return them when I'm finished.

**Author's Note:** Thanks to all the reviewers: _**Anna8910, apalusa-light, blueeyed18, CurleyQ, foxymoxy116, journeyghlover, LogansAce, mrmp, not-so-average-07 & sparxx 27.**_

Glad that I did justice to the Tristan-Rory reunion, cause that kept me up, and I re-wrote it a few times. I did have fun bringing up the 'soulmate theory' to hint at Logan.

As for the Dean revenge, I do get that it was Rory's fault as well, but I was trying to go at it from the LDB's perspective and being that they had opinions on Bag-Boy from Tristan's stories, it made sense that they'd really take offense, and rally round one of their own, secret society style.

Oh, at the end of this chapter (which is a little longer than others), are a few teaser scenes for future chapters. I'm a bit of a spastic writer, and have future chapters done and am trying to connect them and to this right now. Hope to have another up soon. I also updated my profile, adding pics of who I think the OC's look like.

ooooo

"Okay, so clearly Simba is the Lion King, and Flik is that ant from A Bug's Life," Lorelai gnawed on her lower lip. Her, Rory and Lane were huddled around Rory's computer, trying to figure out what the list of names Rory was given meant.

"And that Asia girl, they were calling her Mushu, who's from Mulan," Lane added.

"And they're always calling Cat Ariel, and me Bambi, so it's a Disney character name thing!" Rory cried.

"So Jake, Merlin, and Basil must all be Disney characters too," Lorelai concluded, Rory logging onto a Disney movie site.

"We already know Basil is Colin, so it's the others we have to figure out. Okay, Merlin was in The Sword In The Stone, and he's a magician. Yep, that wasn't helpful at all, cause I don't see how that describes anyone," Rory frowned.

"Jake is the mouse from Rescuers Down Under, so that must be the Australian guy who was pissed at you, right?" Lane asked, Lorelai and Rory shrugging.

"So who's Simba? Bible Boy or Limo Boy?"

"If it's Logan, than Tristan is either Merlin or Flik, and wait, Seth! They called him a magician! He rigged the jump," Rory explained distractedly to a confused Lorelai and Lane.

"So all you have to do is make sure you give both Limo and Bible Boy lap dances and after say you did it to Flik and Simba, problem solved. Cause I so do not recommend giving Finn a lap dance, Cat might skin you alive," Lorelai cautioned.

"And giving Tristan a lap dance wouldn't be at all awkward, given he's engaged," Rory rolled her eyes.

"Let's forget it for now, with the whole revenge revealing and Lindsey showing up we never finished wallowing and I want junk food. I shall not be denied a weekend of wallowing, even if you don't need it!" Lorelai declared, Lane cheering and saluting her with her pop can.

"Hear hear! Let the wallowing recommence!" they all burst out laughing and fell on the couch, Rory hitting play on the remote, the opening sequence of Willy Wonka beginning.

ooooo

"I overreacted, and I'm very, very sorry, please don't let Finn kill me," Rory practically jumped in front of Catherine three days later as she was leaving her Greek history class, thrusting a bag of chocolate covered cashews at her.

"Um, hello to you too Bambi. And cashews? Thanks, but I prefer my chocolate non-tainted by nuts. Finn is planning on killing you?" Catherine tried to play catch up with what Rory had said, most of the words spilling out too fast for comprehension.

"Yeah, for Saturday. I saw him yesterday, he was pretty pissed."

"Pissed as in drunk, or pissed as in angry?" Catherine asked, needing clarification since Finn had said nothing to indicate to her that he was angry with Rory.

"Angry, very angry. And I get it, he's doing the protective of his girl thing, and I'm really sorry I freaked out the way I did and you're laughing," Rory sighed.

"It's not you, okay it is, but the thing I didn't add on Saturday Bambi is that when my relationship with Bachman went south, which was right after I told him I was pregnant with his child coincidentally enough, Finn Colin and Asia did what we did to Dean, only about a hundred times worse. And I freaked out like you did; only a hundred times worse. This may come as a shock to you, but I tend to get a little emotional at times, think it might be the red hair thing," Catherine giggled.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, so I'm not needing the apology, I get where you're coming from, but we still stand by what we did," she added firmly, Rory nodding.

"I know, and I'm kind of with you on it. I was mostly guilty and embarrassed at the airing of my dirty laundry. I can't believe I let myself get talked into sleeping with a married man. Almost ruined my relationship with my mom too. She wasn't really thrilled with my decision, shockingly enough," Rory laughed.

"I hope you realize how lucky you are, to have a mom like Lorelai, she's, hang on, I should get this," Catherine broke off as her phone blared out Green Day. "Beth, you're supposed to be in class."

"_Yeah, well, thought you'd want a heads up, Mother's locked and loaded and on a path to your door. Where's Morgan?"_

"Crap! She's alone with Angela. Thanks for the warning. Call Colin, have him spread the word," Catherine requested in a shaky voice.

"_Robert is already on it as we speak. I was on the phone with him when I got the warning from George."_

"Thanks, bye," Catherine hung up and stood still, staring blankly into space while Rory eyed her worriedly. When she started to tremble, Rory snapped her fingers, eyes widening when she got no reaction. Grabbing the phone from Catherine's nerveless fingers, she started pushing buttons, trying to find a contact list to get a hold of someone, preferably Finn.

"Forget that, we don't have time, come on," Robert seemed to come out of nowhere and grabbed Catherine's arm, dragging her forward. About halfway there Catherine snapped out of it and both of them broke into a run, Rory scrambling to keep up with their rapid pace. When they finally reached the Brigade house, Rory's jaw dropped, she hadn't expected them to live in a mansion

"Angela!" Catherine burst into the house, screaming at the top of her lungs, Robert bolting up the stairs yelling just as loudly. Rory stood in the doorway, confused and wondering if there was anything she could do to help.

"She's not up there," Robert reappeared at the bottom of the stairs, breathless, his cell phone out and dialing.

"Damn it! Where the hell is she?" Catherine began pacing, chewing on her bottom lip and twisting her fingers together.

"Got her!" Robert cheered, Catherine ripping the phone away from him, Robert yelping in pain.

"Where are you?" Catherine demanded. "Good, stay there until either me or Finn shows up, got it? Good. Okay, that's taken care of. Wait, what's she doing at the computer lab with Seth?" Catherine paused, Angela's location sinking in.

"He probably invited her, she was bored, he thinks she's hot," Robert shrugged, Catherine making a face and swatting him.

"What exactly does my sister see in you? Don't answer that," Catherine quickly added when Robert leered, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"What's going on?" Rory finally asked, sensing the frantic worry was calmed at least somewhat.

"My mother is on her way here, so I'm hiding Morgan," Catherine explained simply, Rory frowning at her.

"You're hiding your daughter from her grandmother?"

"Clearly you've never met Kathy," Robert snorted. "She's evil, and quite possibly able to eat Morgandy for lunch, if no other babies are within her grasp."

"That's quite the fanciful tale you've spun young man," a chilly voice commented, both Robert and Catherine freezing and turning slowly to face the woman in the door. Petite and slim in an impeccably tailored powder blue suit, pale blonde hair perfectly coiffed, Kathy stared down her nose at her daughter, imposing and somehow intimidating despite her size. Maybe it was the 4-inch Jimmy Choos or the oversized alligator hobo that looked more than large enough to carry the removed heads of those who dared to cross her.

"Kathy, why are you here?" Catherine sighed, pinching her nose at the migraine already starting from the cloud of floral perfume that always surrounded her mother.

"We need to talk."

"What did I do now?" Catherine asked, dropping onto the stairs and running a hand through her hair, staring up at her mother in detachment.

"Your birthday is next week," Kathy stated crisply, Catherine frowning when she didn't add anything.

"And your point is? Didn't think I was aware of my own birthday?"

"Your grandfather wants a family dinner," Kathy spat out, face twisted in distaste at the words she was being forced to say.

"Still not sure why you're here," Catherine sighed, leaning her head on the railing.

"Because he insisted that I be the one to invite you, God only knows why. And you could show a little more respect to your mother young lady!"

"I could, but I'd be lying. Hey Colin, we've got company," Catherine smiled limply at her cousin as he burst in the door, coming to an abrupt halt at the sight of Kathy standing there.

"Where's," Colin broke off, his eyes darting around.

"Angela has her, they're with Merlin," Rory assured quickly, Colin breathing a sigh of relief, Catherine blinking at Rory.

"You figured out who Merlin is, congrats."

"Who are you, oh, you're discussing that bastard," Kathy sneered, Colin and Robert taking quick steps back as Catherine shot to her feet, eyes suddenly snapping.

"I'd rephrase that if I were you, and now!" she snarled, Kathy paling under her tan before glaring back.

"What? Don't like being reminded that the spawn you birthed is a bastard? Well, the truth hurts doesn't it? You screwed around and got yourself knocked up with a married man's spawn and couldn't even get him to claim it. Tells you just how worthless he thought the child was, and you," Kathy broke off with a snort, not seeing the anguish on her daughter's face. She opened her mouth to continue her tirade when an enraged shout from behind her made her falter.

"That's enough!" Elizabeth yelled, glaring furiously at her mother who spun and gaped open-mouthed at her younger daughter.

"Lizzie," Kathy began, Elizabeth holding up a hand to silence her, eyes focused on Catherine who was trembling, tears streaming down her face.

"Get her out of here," she instructed Colin and Rory who enveloped Catherine between them and ushered her quickly past a stunned Kathy. Once she was out of range, Elizabeth turned on Kathy, a venomous glare on her face. "You!"

"What?" her initial shock gone, Kathy went for righteous indignation. "Don't you start with me young lady!"

"Oh, what, going to call me names too now? I'm so scared," Elizabeth rolled her eyes, Kathy's mouth setting in a hard line. "You know, I used to believe you when you'd go on about how horrid Cat was and the lack of morals she had, but the truth is, Mother, you're the sick one. How you can say those things to your own child, your first-born, your own flesh and blood, not to mention your innocent granddaughter, is mind-blowing! I don't blame Cat for not wanting anything to do with you, and honestly I feel sorry for her that she has to share not only your DNA but your name as well."

"That's enough out of you young lady! You are still my daughter and as long as you live under my roof you will treat me with the respect I deserve!"

"I am, since you don't deserve respect for the way you humiliated my sister. As for the under your roof thing, fine, I'll move in with Grandpa. He's been talking about how lonely he is lately anyway. I will send someone to pick up my things by the end of the week. Leave!" Elizabeth pointed a shaky finger at the door, and Kathy huffed, stalking back out, the door slamming behind her. Robert silently pulled Elizabeth into his arms and let her cry, gently rubbing her back.

"This place is gonna stink now," he muttered, Elizabeth pulling back to stare up at him in shock, choking out a laugh when he grinned down at her.

"You idiot!" she smacked his arm before hugging him again, Robert pressing a kiss onto the top of her head.

ooooo

"I don't understand, why can't I leave unless Finn or Cat get here? Not that I'm not having fun," Angela rushed, blushing. Seth had ran into her while she was taking Morgan for a walk and they'd ended up at the computer lab, Seth showing her the state of the art equipment and the graphics program he'd been working on.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Seth reached out and grabbed Angela's hand to halt the pacing back and forth she was doing. Smiling reassuringly, he pulled her back down into the chair she'd vacated after the odd phone call.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm just a little paranoid," Angela apologized, ducking her head to stare at the hem of her shirt, twisting it around her fingers.

"You've earned that right. Now, did you want to keep stewing or do you want to try calling Finn?" Seth held out his mobile phone, Angela's gaze snapping up to lock on his incredulously.

"Really? He won't be mad?" she hesitated even as she reached for the phone.

"Finn, mad at you? Yeah right!" Seth snorted in disbelief. "I can guarantee he won't be upset. Just call, oh crap, cancel that," Seth snatched the phone back and jumped to his feet as the lab doors crashed open and Catherine flew in, landing on her knees in front of Morgan in her stroller.

"Oh baby, Mommy loves you so much, and you're the most precious little girl in the world, don't you ever let anyone tell you anything else!" voice choked with the tears that were threatening to fall, Catherine reached out to run shaky fingers gently through Morgan's curls. Sitting back on her heels, she clapped a hand over her mouth to suppress the sob that emerged.

"Shit, Kathy?" Seth asked Colin who nodded soberly, inwardly cursing his aunt for her ability to shatter his normally strong cousin with just a few words.

"Where's Finn?" Angela asked, Rory throwing her hands in the air.

"Thank you! I've been telling this one we need to find him," Rory grumbled, jerking her thumb in Colin's direction.

"I'm fine! That bitch is dead to me. Nobody, and I mean nobody, calls my child a worthless bastard!" Catherine pulled Morgan out of her stroller and stood, turning on the group with eyes that were flashing, daring any of them to speak.

"Better make it two man," Finn paused in the doorway, his eyes focusing on Catherine. "Thanks for the heads up," he snapped his phone shut and strode over to his women, Catherine automatically handing Morgan over, Finn lifting her one-handed and wrapping his other around Catherine's waist, tugging her to his side before she could try moving away. Turning his attention to Morgan, Finn felt the weight on his chest lift, smiling. "Hiya Button, I love you!"

"Uv! Uv!" Morgan squealed, her chubby arms going around Finn's neck.

"I think today warrants a trip to the zoo, yes, I think it does," Finn grinned down at Morgan. "Come on Mommy, we can throw stuff at the monkeys and imitate the gorillas and lions till we don't want to rip Kathy's head off," Finn offered, Catherine letting out a short laugh at his idea.

"Good, I'll make sure that anyone Robert missed is informed and shit, we left Lizzie alone with him!" Colin swore suddenly.

"Beth!" Catherine, Finn and Angela all echoed, Colin blinking at them.

"Fine, we left Beth alone with him. I'll run him off," he turned to go.

"Leave them, he's the only reason I made it in time and I think he actually cares about her, which scares the hell out of me," Catherine admitted with a shudder.

"If he touches her," Colin growled.

"About sixteen people will hold him down and help you filet him," Rory snorted at the odd shade of purple Colin turned. "Something tells me if you touch him in anyway, my little tantrum on the weekend will seem like a party," she raised her eyebrows and Colin swallowed, paling.

"Reporter Girl," Finn finally noticed her and his eyes narrowed, Catherine squeezing his hand warningly.

"Need I remind you how I reacted to the revenge you inflicted on Bachman?" she stared up at him pointedly and Fin relaxed, grumbling. "Now here, she gave me these as an apology," Catherine handed over the bag of cashews, Finn frowning.

"She hates nuts in her chocolate," Finn informed Rory, who rolled her eyes.

"I've already been warned about committing that infraction again. Are we okay now, or are you going to kill me in my sleep?" she asked, Finn smirking.

"Never say never luv," he winked, Catherine slapping him on the chest and shooting Rory an apologetic look.

"Ignore the caveman. Now if you'll excuse us, I'm taking my absolutely adorable and completely precious and perfect daughter to the zoo," Catherine closed her eyes as she kissed Morgan and lovingly smoothed her curls away from her face.

"Go, and this weekend we're doing the spa thing while the boys move our things into Gampy's place. Who still wants you to come to a birthday dinner that he swears will be a Kathy-free zone after I told him what she said," Elizabeth promised when both Finn and Catherine went rigid.

"Ooh, spa, wait, your birthday's this weekend," Catherine glanced at Rory, gnawing on her bottom lip.

"And I think you need the spa more than a Stars Hollow party," Rory assured, giggling at the thought of Logan, Finn and Colin anywhere near Miss Patty and Babette for an extended time.

"Yeah, I'm not going back there anytime soon. It hurt for almost two days," Colin grimaced, rubbing his behind.

"Fine, but we have to have a second cake at my party for Bambi," Catherine informed Elizabeth who nodded and glanced over her shoulder at Robert.

"Think you can manage not to screw that up?" she asked, getting a chorus of NO!'s from the other Brigadiers.

"Mocha, with an espresso icing okay with you?" Robert asked, already entering it into his Blackberry, Rory nodding with a grin.

"You do realize how risky putting him in charge of anything is," Catherine warned, Elizabeth rolling her eyes.

"Oh ye of little faith. You just needed to find the proper motivation for him," she winked, Catherine shuddering.

"Icky!"

"Touch her and we'll castrate you!" Colin growled, Elizabeth snapping her gaze towards him, hissing.

"Excuse me?"

"And on that cue," Catherine grabbed Finn and the stroller, making a path for the door. "Try not to do any permanent damage sis, Asia likes the shorty for some reason, and she'll probably go after Robert in retaliation."

"No worries, I'll just tell her some stories if he touches one hair on Robert's head, are we clear on that one Ella?" Elizabeth stressed the last word and Colin paled, swallowing hard at the thought of Asia hearing the real motivation behind the nickname.

"I think that might be a little mean darling," Robert cautioned. "Why don't we take Oz and Seth here for a drink. You been to the pub yet Oz?" he asked, subtly guiding Elizabeth towards the door.

"No, am I dressed okay?" Angela asked, looking at her Grover T-shirt and new faded boot-cut jeans.

"I'm still stuck in my stupid school uniform, I think you'll be okay, and we should go shopping together sometime, or you could raid my closet, I think we're the same size, well, other than the height," Elizabeth laughed, looking at Angela who had a good five inches on her with the ballet flats she was wearing.

"Goody, shopping with a Barr-Taylor, the seventh circle of hell," Robert shivered before breaking into a run to escape an outraged Elizabeth, Angela and Seth following at a slower pace and laughing at them chasing each other through the quad.

ooooo

Teaser/Preview of upcoming chapters:

"Oh," Rory mouthed, feeling like she was caught in a magnetic pull, unable to tear her gaze away from Logan's dark hypnotic stare, instinctively leaning forward. Her throat felt dry and she swallowed, tongue darting out to moisten her lips. Logan's eyes drifted down, focusing on her partly open mouth.

"Welcome to the Upper East Side Reporter Girl. I hear you're a pathetic, hopeless mess and in desperate need of an intervention of the dancing kind," Elizabeth smirked, leaning against the limo's open door and handing Rory a coffee as she climbed out.

"Where are we?" Rory repeated, staring in shock at the building before them, namely the flashing marquee.

"This is the Victrola,"

"Bitch! There was a line, don't think you'll get away with hopping it," a blonde cut in front of Rory and forced her to stop.

"Excuse me?" Rory's jaw dropped, she definitely didn't know this girl.

"You heard me, we won't stand for it! It's just not fair, this wasn't supposed to happen for at least two more years!" the girl huffed and stormed off, Rory staring after her, open-mouthed in shock.

"What?" Rory fell into her chair limply, gaping open-mouthed at the blazing headline: _**Huntzberger Heir Engaged To Gilmore Granddaughter!**_ Below it were individual pictures of Logan and Rory and a shot of them when they'd had the champagne at the camping weekend.


	30. Swedes & Irishmen

"Have I told you lately that you're a genius

**A/N**: Woohoo! It's not a month between updates! Thanks to all of your who put me on your fav's list or the alert list, love ya! Glad you liked last chapter, I know I didn't have Logan, but there were already a lot of people in the scene, adding another would have been hard. Dialogue with 5/6 people can get confusing. I promise, more Rogan interaction soon, I take time writing them cause I want to keep them in character and do them justice.

I hate Kathy too. I wanted a true snob's reaction to their eldest daughter having a child out of wedlock courtesy of a married man. Possibly how Francine would have behaved around Lorelai had she stuck around and interacted with her. Glad you like Finn & Cat, they're a fav of mine too, okay they're all favs, but it's nice to know that an OC relationship gets the seal of approval of a reader.

Oh, yeah, Gilmore Girls and any characters from there are not mine. Nor is La Notte, an actual restaurant in Harford, which sounds very cool.

ooooo

"Have I told you lately that you're a genius?" Catherine sighed as she padded into the massage room. Elizabeth grinned and hung up her robe on the hook, sliding underneath the sheet on the massage table.

"Yes, but it never hurts to repeat yourself," she teased, Catherine sticking her tongue out as she got on her table. They'd been through the whole gamut of what the spa offered: manicure, pedicure, salt wrap, facial, and now were finishing up with a deep tissue aromatherapy massage before meeting their men and grandfather at La Notte, an Italian restaurant in Hartford.

"Whatever sis," Catherine smiled, glad she'd had the chance to rebond with her sister, even if it had taken Bambi's heart being broken and her own mother obliterating her relationship with them to accomplish it.

"You're thinking about her again, stop it!" Elizabeth's order was muffled as she buried her face in her table, the door to the massage room opening.

"Jah, ve here to do zee massage, yes?" a thick Swedish accent asked, Catherine biting the inside of her cheek, instantly recognizing the voice and not wanting to wreck his fun.

"Ai, we be doing it!" this voice had a thick Irish brogue to it, and Catherine barely suppressed the giggle that threatened.

"Ooh, Irish, mmm," Elizabeth sighed, making Catherine wonder if she knew who their masseurs were.

"Jah, he be da Blarney one," the 'Swede' shot the Irishman a disgusted look, getting a smirking shrug back. "Now ve be massaging, jah?"

"Okay," Catherine managed to keep her voice level despite the overwhelming urge to laugh at her "masseur". The feeling of warm, strong hands kneading her shoulders sobered her instantly and causing an ache to well up. She moaned as his hands moved down her back, thumbs circling, tracing a very familiar pattern. If she hadn't been tipped off by the voices, this alone would have. Only one man alive had a magic touch like this, and it wasn't Henri, her usual masseur.

"You like, jah?"

"Ohh yes, mmmm," Catherine moaned, deciding to have a bit of fun.

"Ahhhh, Colin," Elizabeth whimpered, Catherine squeaking, not even she would go that direction. "Talk Irish to me, you bad boy!"

"Bless da Blarney stone, thought ya meant another bloke!"

"Mmmm, Robert, lower," Catherine stretched the words in a long moan, her mouth twitching when the hands on her stilled. Eyes still closed, she turned her head towards her sister. "And you'll lose those hands," she kept her voice moany and breathy as she opened her eyes and winked at a shell-shocked Robert, his hands frozen mid-air above Elizabeth's bare back. "Hi!" she grinned, lifting a hand and wiggling her fingers.

"You knew?" Robert gaped at his girlfriend's sister, stunned.

"Jah, we be knowing," Catherine sniggered. "By the way, Colin?" she shot a look at a blushing Elizabeth.

"It was instinctive, I didn't think of Ella until he said he thought I meant someone else, then I felt icky! Ella would try and ruin Colin Farrell for me," Elizabeth grumbled.

"Robert?" Finn whimpered, shuddering.

"Thought it would be amusing, and what do you know, it was. Serves you right, anyway, sneaking in here. What did you do to poor Henri and Tad?" Catherine asked, wrapping the sheet around her as she sat up.

"Gave them a hefty tip, sent them on their merry way," Robert grinned, handing Elizabeth her robe and hopping onto the table beside her as she sat up.

"Bad boys! I was looking forward to my massage!" Elizabeth pouted, punching Robert on the arm. "And Cat needed one!"

"I think Finn can manage to relax me just fine later," Catherine assured with a sly smile, Finn looking smug.

"Eww, major overshare sis. Well, since we have an extra hour, what do you say we go buy a new dress for tonight, their treat?" Elizabeth suggested.

"When do I ever turn down free clothes?" Catherine smirked, leaning over to quickly kiss a pained looking Finn before hopping off the table. "Come on Beth, quicker we get dressed, more time we have to shop!"

"Seventh circle of hell," Robert muttered under his breath as Elizabeth hurried after Catherine.

"I heard that! Now we need shoes!" she sang back, Finn grimacing and patting Robert on the back.

"That was not smart man, always wait till they leave the room," he shook his head, the two guys heading out to wait while their women got dressed.

ooooo

"Grampy!" Elizabeth practically flew out of the car when she saw Alan Taylor standing in the doorway to La Notte, clearly waiting for them before going inside.

"LittleBeth!" Alan scooped up his youngest granddaughter in a bear hug and spun her, Elizabeth giggling.

"Where's my hug? I'm the birthday girl!" Catherine pouted, Alan releasing Elizabeth with a laugh and squeezing her.

"Happy birthday darling. Sullivan, Grimaldi, it's been barely two hours, I didn't realize my presence was so magnetic for you," Alan smirked, Catherine swatting his chest lightly at the teasing.

"Somehow I don't think you're the pull Alan," an amused voice sounded from behind Finn and Robert, Catherine gasping and swirling around in shock.

"Daddy?" she cried, throwing herself at Victor Barr, tears in her eyes. It had been almost a year since she'd seen him in person, right after she'd returned from Thailand with Morgandy. They spoke on the phone, but to avoid causing conflict in his marriage, Catherine respectfully kept her distance.

"Baby," Victor held his first-born close, tears in his eyes, hating himself for allowing the separation to have gone on as long as it had. After this last incident, he was visiting his lawyer first thing Monday morning to start divorce proceedings.

"My turn!" Elizabeth demanded, Victor laughing and shifting Catherine so he could embrace both daughters.

"You two look absolutely stunning," he pulled back and looked them over, a proud smile on his face. Catherine was in a dark blue and gold cocktail dress with a plunging neckline, Elizabeth in a pale pink wrap dress with a ruffled skirt.

"Thank you sir," Finn preened, Catherine swatting the back of his head.

"Dork! Come on; let's go inside before I waste away, Beth wouldn't let me eat all day and I'm starving!" Catherine declared dramatically.

"I thought Finn was supposed to be the drama queen in this relationship," Robert snickered, Catherine pulling a face at him.

"Hey, no mocking kitten, that's my job!" Finn frowned, Elizabeth rolling her eyes.

"We better move, once they get started it could go on for hours," she informed her father and grandfather. "Should have seen them earlier in the boutique. Ooh, let's play hide and seek while the girls are trying on dresses!"

"Boys will be boys, and don't you go pretending you'd have them any other way, I know you too well LittleBeth," Alan scolded with a smile as he escorted her in the restaurant.

"He's right," Catherine smiled over her shoulder at Finn and Robert as she took her father's arm and followed Alan and Elizabeth inside.

"I'm gonna get lucky," Finn cheered under his breath, Robert glowering and elbowing him sharply as they reached the table.

"Manners Finnbarr! Have a care for those of us who are celibate," he muttered, smiling at Elizabeth as he sat down next to her.

"Finn, babe, you sitting down?" Catherine waved her hand in Finn's face, frowning at his dazed expression.

"What? Oh, sorry," Finn quickly sat down and glanced at Robert, an awed, sympathetic expression on his face. "I am so sorry mate, anything I can do, just let me know, but not that!" he snapped when Robert snickered.

"Aww, but Finny, you promised," he batted his eyes, Elizabeth slapping him smartly on the back of the head.

"I don't want to know what's going on but could you please stop flirting with my sister's boyfriend in front of my father?" she hissed through clenched teeth, both guys stiffening and snapping their heads around towards Victor and Alan who were staring at them in amusement.

"Sorry," they mumbled, flushing.

"No harm," Victor assured as the waiter came over and handed out menus, handing the wine list to Alan.

"Here boy, let's see how that father of yours did in teaching you how to pick out a decent bottle of wine," Alan handed the list to Finn who blinked, surprised.

"Thank you sir," he stammered, surprised at being allowed the honor of selecting the wine, he'd been to enough Taylor functions with Colin to know that it was a task that Alan prided himself on managing personally.

"Might I recommend the '67 Fosse Merlot?" the waiter spoke hesitantly, Finn's upper lip curling back in a disgusted sneer.

"No, you may not! God, tell me I heard him wrong and this idiot did not just attempt a recommendation without having a scrap of knowledge," Finn shook his head in annoyance, Catherine squeezing his knee warningly.

"Finn," she cautioned, Alan waving his hand.

"Don't scold the boy for having a decent palate Catherine."

"We'll take a bottle of the '73 Thalia Cabernet and, did we want a white?" Finn glanced around the table, getting shrugs and refusals. "I guess the red is sufficient, oh, and Glenlivit for the men, and a vodka-cranberry," he added.

"Cancel the vodka, just two glasses of Pellegrino with lemon for us girls," Catherine amended, the waiter nodding and hurrying away. Turning, Catherine paused at the stunned looks directed her way.

"You're turning down your patented V&C? Pregnant again Cat?" Robert teased, Victor choking and Finn gasping.

"Are we?" he was on his knees next to Catherine, hands on her stomach, an awed, euphoric expression on his face.

"Thanks a lot Robbie," Catherine glared, reaching down to cup Finn's face in her hands, forcing him to look up at her. Her heart melted at the tears in his eyes, his hands still splayed on her belly, fingers stroking softly. "I'm sorry babe, but I'm not pregnant. I just didn't want Beth to be the only one not drinking."

"So, no baby?" Finn sat back on his heels, looking crushed, and Catherine hissed at Robert again, who grimaced, apologetic.

"No baby, not yet. Let's wait until Morgy's a bit older okay?"

"Possibly when school is finished, and you're married," Victor spoke up, his tone firm, and Catherine blushed, ducking her head in shame, sure there was a lecture on the way about Morgan's conception.

"Victor!" Alan coughed, shaking his head sharply. Victor frowned, then saw Catherine furtively dash a hand across her face and he sighed, his view of her abruptly cut off by Finn standing, his stance aggressive, the very epitome of a protective male shielding his mate from attack.

"I didn't mean it like that dear. I simply meant that your dream of a degree would be all the harder to accomplish with a second baby, and Morgan isn't even a year old yet. And while I believe Finn is a fine young man, our society talks, and a second child conceived on the wrong side of the sheets," Victor trailed off, hoping he'd made his point tactfully enough.

"That's nobody's business," Finn growled, Catherine placing a calming hand on his arm and tugging it.

"Sit down Finn, it's okay," she assured, smiling at Victor. "I know where you're coming from Daddy, and I promise you, no unexpected babies, not until school is finished at least. As for marriage, that's not important. If Finn and I get married, it's our choice, and nobody else's. Understand?" she raised her eyebrows and Victor sighed, conceding the point.

"Very well, though it would be nice to see another union of Brigade families," he admitted with a smile.

"Thank God Asia came along, cause the LDB is getting way too incesty," Elizabeth made a face. "I mean, the Barr-Taylor's and Fitzgerald's are connected, and DuGrey's with the Huntzberger's, now Sullivan's in with us, Morgan's not going to be able to date anyone," she laughed, Catherine making a face and throwing her napkin at her.

"Wait, Morgan's not dating anyone, why would you say anything like that?" Finn looked horror-stricken, everyone else at the table laughing at him.

"Shall we order?" Victor finally suggested as the laughter died down, Catherine glancing sideways at Finn with a soft smile, lacing her fingers through his.

"I love you," she whispered, Finn mouthing the words back, staring into each others eyes, oblivious to Elizabeth's scrutiny or the way she gnawed on her lower lip, frowning in thought. Robert nudged her, a questioning look on his face, but she just shook her head and mouthed 'later', turning to engage her father in conversation.


	31. Boredom Leads To Guinness

"I'm bored," Logan whined, slumping in the booth at the pub

**A/N**: I can't believe I'm doing a double update, but you asked for Rogan, so you're getting a bit of Rogan. Oh, and I already decided they'll officially get together at New Year's so be prepared for lots of near-kisses and tension. I like tormenting people, it's fun!  Plus I have the whole Midnight Kiss and yadda, yadda, yadda planned out. Oh, I'm starting to write some of the Christmas scenes and need ideas. What should people get each other? Help! I use your suggestion, I put you in. Oh, and I'm gearing up to hook Nicole with someone, just torn, should it be Christopher or Jess? I want Chris happy, and no, he won't disrupt LL, but I also want to bring Jess back to have him see Rory's new friends, without the jealousy and trying to get Rory back. I'm going to try and make a poll for that, hope it works.

ooooo

"I'm bored," Logan whined, slumping in the booth at the pub.

"Tell that to someone who cares," Nicole turned from eyeing up the new bartender to glare at him. It would figure that Colin and Asia would decide to have a movie date since Finn and Robert were otherwise occupied helping with the move, leaving Logan bored and lonely.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, what's wrong with the Don?" Rachel slid in next to Logan, who'd laid his head on the table, hands fisted in his hair.

"The poor baby has no friends to play with in the sandbox. Finn and Robert are with Cat and Beth, Duke took Mushu to the movies, and I think Seth is with Oz and Morgan, so he's going out of his mind," Nicole laughed, she really didn't feel bad for the guy, he needed to get a life. "Now if you'll excuse me, hottie at the bar is in need of my attentions."

"Well, I just saw something that should perk you up," Rachel smirked, poking Logan in the side.

"What?" he grumbled, lifting his head listlessly. Immediately he saw who Rachel had and he sat up straight, hands fussing with his hair and shirt.

"If you ask me how you look, I swear I'll punch you," Rachel warned when Logan turned and opened his mouth.

"But, fine," Logan stuck his tongue out at her and stood. "Yo, Ace, over here!"

"Hi Logan, Rachel," Rory walked over with a smile, cappuccino in hand.

"Sit," Rachel waved her hand at the empty seat. "What are you up to?"

"Oh, I have a concert I'm going to," Rory paused, wondering if Logan was going to say anything. He'd called her over but now he was just staring, a glazed look in his eyes. Wondering if she had something on her, she looked down at her outfit. No, she looked fine, still in her black skinny jeans, royal blue metallic halter and the silver Manolo's she'd borrowed from her mother, no obvious spillage or anything.

"We're bored, can we go?" Rachel asked, biting back a giggle at the ga-ga look on Logan's face as he stared at Rory in her 'going out' evening wear.

"Sure, I guess. What kind of music do you like?" Rory asked hesitantly, not wanting to bring people who would bring Lane down.

"I prefer country, Huntz here likes the screaming angry crap, but we're not that picky, and he's bored out of his mind," Rachel added, standing up. "Come on Huntz, stop ogling Mary and let's go."

"Where are we going?" Logan shook himself and stood, wondering what he'd missed while admiring Ace's outfit. She always looked beautiful, but it was usually a classy, pure beauty. Tonight, with the tight jeans, plunging, cleavage baring neckline and stiletto heels, she was sexy as hell.

"Concert, did you hear anything or is the ringing in your ears too overpowering for normal conversation?" Rachel teased as Nicole walked over.

"Stupid bartender has a girlfriend, but hey, I can do you in the toilet," she mimicked with a sneer. "Are we leaving? Oh, hey Bambi, love those Manolos."

"Thanks, they're my Mom's, I tend to prefer flats," Rory shrugged, frowning at the spiky heels. "Wasn't sure if they looked good."

"They look amazing," Rachel assured.

"Oh yeah," Logan muttered, Nicole and Rachel bursting out laughing at him while Rory blushed pink.

"See, they have the Huntz seal of approval. Since you struck out, want to come to a concert with us? Hey, wait a sec, is this a Hep Alien concert?" Rachel asked suddenly, Rory blinking in surprise at her knowledge.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Lane was chattering about Zack when we were at your place, think it was when you took off in a snit and Tristan chased after you," Rachel explained.

"That's right, I'd forgotten about that," Logan nodded. "She's pretty cool," he told Rory who grinned at him.

"I think so. But she's going to kill me if we're late," she glanced at her watch, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Well let's not keep the girl waiting. Any hotties in the band?" Nicole asked, curious if her plans of hooking up were increasing.

"Lane likes Zack, so don't go there, and Brian, I guess he's cute, if you like the nerdy type," Rory shrugged as she led the way out of the pub.

"Seth-like? Meh," Nicole made a face.

"Nic here prefers them edgy, less sweet and devoted. Which is bloody ridiculous cause there is no way you can bring a guy in a leather jacket and motorcycle home to your uptight British parents," Rachel snorted at the thought. "Her father's a duke or something, and what, 145th in line for the throne?"

"Yep, that's Daddy dearest, kill off 144 people and he gets to rule Mother Britannia," Nicole rolled her eyes. "I swear, we should have a contest, whose parents are the biggest snobs."

"Ooh, I win! I win!" Logan cried, laughing, holding the Escalade door open for the girls to get in.

"Mmm, sorry No but I think Cat takes that trophy," Rory shook her head, the others sobering and grimacing.

"Her mother's the bitchiest, for sure, but I think Nic might take the snobbery trophy, what with the Brit blue blood," Rachel mused thoughtfully. "Though Huntz is right, BK and DQ are up there with the holier-than-thou attitude."

"I'm sorry, BK and DQ?" Rory glanced sideways at Logan as he climbed behind the wheel, a curious smile on her face.

"The Berger-King, and of course since she's his Queen, who happens to be from the Dairy state of Wisconsin," Rachel grinned, proud of the nicknames that she'd helped to create.

"But never use them in front of them," Nicole quickly warned, shuddering to think of the fall-out that would create.

"Duh," Rory snorted. "I'm not that stupid thanks."

"So, where are we going?" Logan asked, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel impatiently.

"Oh, sorry, The Red Dog in Hartford," Rory blushed at her forgetfulness.

"Ooh, I've been there, very cool place," Nicole nodded in approval.

"You've been there? Isn't it a dive bar?" Rory was surprised; Nicole was not someone she'd picture in a place Lane described as a hole in the wall, ever.

"Of course, I'm not that much of a snob," Nicole looked offended.

"Ah, but Nic here as we said likes the edgy type, and lots of edgy-type musicians frequent said dive," Logan explained with a laugh, having been there with Nicole as a wingman on more than one occasion.

"Okay, yeah, that's even weirder," Rory scrunched her nose, confused. "They serve beer there, not expensive scotch or champagne."

"Actually Gilmore, Gilligan here can drink tap with the best of them. He is best friends with Finn, remember," Nicole reminded her, Rachel laughing in agreement.

"Yes, and while I'm hardly a connoisseur of draft, I do like my Guinness," Logan puffed out his chest proudly, Rachel smacking him on the back of the head in disgust.

"So, Mary, since this Red Dog place is a hole in the wall catering mainly to the seamier side of Hartford, should we be calling up reinforcements?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Rory asked, confused.

"Some places, if they don't get a packed house they send the band home, can't afford to pay them," Logan explained, Rory wincing, remembering the time Hep Alien had been sent away from that place in New York.

"I don't know," she admitted, gnawing her bottom lip worriedly.

"Hey, relax, going to put a hole in that," Logan teased, reaching over to pluck her lip free from her teeth, Rory's breath catching at the feel of his thumb brushing her mouth softly. Their eyes locked and Rory felt the world around her shrink and fade until all she saw was two deep, dark pools of chocolate, swirling with emotion.

"Not to interrupt, but could you watch the bloody road!" Nicole yelled when she saw that they'd started to drift into the other lane.

"Shit!" Logan's head snapped around and he yanked on the wheel, the girls squealing at the close call with the large truck. Breathing heavily, Logan gripped the wheel tightly, wondering what it was about Rory that was messing with his insides, making him forget everything but her. Reminding himself sternly that she wasn't one of his usual one-night stand preferences and that he was not ready for the commitment that she would no doubt foist on him, he turned on the radio and cranked it to prevent anymore conversation that could draw him back into Rory-orbit. Rachel and Nicole exchanged knowing smiles at his defense mechanism and sat back, pulling out their phones to text other Brigadiers to attend the concert.

ooooo

"I'm here! Partying may now commence!" Finn burst into the bar with a cheerful cry before rushing up to the bar and slapping his hand down. "Guinness my good man, and keep it coming! Huntz!" Finn cried, grabbed the pint glass the second the amused bartender set it down and made a beeline for the table Logan was sitting at.

"What the hell is with you? Cat, did you give him coffee?" Logan called out as Catherine entered far more sedately than her companion had, Elizabeth and Robert right behind her.

"Do I look stupid? Daddy ordered espresso to go with dessert while I was in the powder room," she sighed, shaking her head at a nearly vibrating Finn. "He drank his, mine, and Beth's before Robert could stop him."

"What was Grimaldi doing?" Logan asked, not sure he wanted to know.

"Getting grilled about my intentions," Robert shuddered in remembrance as he sat down, taking a long pull from his Corona, arm around Elizabeth's shoulders.

"Poor baby," she patted his knee unsympathetically, sipping a martini as she watched the stage and small dance floor. "Who are these guys, they're pretty cool."

"Hep Alien, Ace's best friend is the drummer, Lane. She's now officially dating the blonde singer guy as well," Logan passed the information on; sure Catherine would want to know.

"Ooh, good for her!" Catherine grinned. "Where are, is that Nic?" she tilted her head, seeing the familiar blonde curls bouncing in the middle of the crowd near the stage.

"Yeah, she's really into them, as is Doc, though I think that's mostly just for Ace's sake than anything. Mushu dragged Duke," Logan broke off when Finn let out a bellow and jumped up.

"Whooo!" he ran screaming at the crowd, inserting himself in the middle and dancing frenetically, twirling a stunned Rory around.

"I swear, sometimes I think he's about as mature as Morgan," Catherine laughed, standing when he looked her way and crooked his finger in a 'come hither' gesture.

"Of course, if he wasn't he wouldn't be Finn," Robert smirked, Catherine flipping him off playfully as she went to join in the dancing, her skirt twirling around her.

"How come you're hiding here instead of dancing Gilligan?" Elizabeth asked, quirking an eyebrow at his furrowed brow and less then animated expression.

"Don't feel like it," Logan shrugged, draining his Guinness. "Want anything?" he asked as he stood, both Elizabeth and Robert lifting nearly full drinks. "Okay, just me then," he headed to the bar.

"Okay, what's that about?" Elizabeth asked, Robert shrugging.

"Not a clue, oh," Robert snorted, following Logan's gaze into the crowd. "Given the love-sick way he's watching Mary, methinks Huntz is starting to realize that he's falling for the little brunette cutie and it's scaring the crap out of him."

"You think she's cute?" Elizabeth pulled back, eyes narrowed and voice icy.

"Oh don't give me that, I'm not freaking blind. Or should I just go up to Cat inform her that she's butt-ugly, by decree of her paranoid sister?" Robert shot back as he finished his beer and stood. "Let's dance, keep you from letting those silly thoughts flourish any more."

"Fine, as long as you don't get pissy cause I think the blond on stage is hot," with a cheeky smirk, Elizabeth darted for the crowd, Robert growling and chasing after her.


	32. Gonna Sip Bacardi

"It's my birthday, I'm gonna party like it's my birthday, gonna sip, hey, do we have any Bacardi

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, just playing with them. 

**A/N:** Okay, it's my birthday, so here's a big prezzie for you! Cat's birthday party, and Asia's, which comes to 3 whole chapters. It will contain a bit more Rogan, but again, nothing too heavy or serious yet. The 'lap dance' is coming, which is a bit intense, but they won't officially become an item until later. The Bell classroom skit is going to throw a monkey wrench in their progress.

Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I had fun writing the Hep Alien scene, there will be a happy consequence from that in this update. Hint: the LDB owns something that might be of use to the band. Glad people liked the Finn-Cat stuff, but no, I won't be giving them a baby of their own just yet. It's tempting, but I can't see them letting that happen with school and already having a toddler, just not realistic. As for how long they've been dating, it technically happened at the camping trip, about a month ago in their timeline, and the who knows question will be answered in this update, for the most part. Enjoy!

ooooo

"It's my birthday, I'm gonna party like it's my birthday, gonna sip, hey, do we have any Bacardi?" Catherine broke off her impromptu serenade and paused mid-spin to frown at Asia, who was in charge of delivering her to the party.

"It is a Caribbean style beverage, so that would make sense, but Marty is the bartender, not me," Asia shrugged. "I can call Doc and ask her, she might know, I think she was in charge of refreshments, or was it Nic?"

"Ah, doesn't matter, I can just send Frank for some if there isn't any. These dresses are awesome by the way," Catherine grinned down at her bright green, flowered halter dress, then paused and glanced at Asia's and Rory's. "How come mine's the only one that's floor length? Is this some kind of birthday girl thing, wait, no, hers is short," she pointed accusingly at Rory's calf-length shredded-style skirt.

"Hey, Honor was the dress girl, don't shoot me," Asia lifted her hands.

"Hold up, Marty's going to be at the party?" Rory interjected, a happy, surprised look on her face. Catherine and Asia exchanged hesitant looks and nodded.

"Yeah, why?"

"We're friends, it'll be nice to have someone else I know there," Rory explained, wondering what the looks were about.

"You know us Bambi," Asia pointed out with a laugh, Rory rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, but most of the people there I won't, and I like Marty."

"Like like, or just like?" Catherine looked worried, thinking this party could end up being a free-for-all between Marty and Logan.

"He's just a friend, and I know Colin thinks he's a nobody, but he's actually really fun and you're laughing, why?" Rory bristled, assuming they were making fun of her friend.

"Because the reason Colin hates Marty is Mushu here flirted with him just after she'd slept with Colin," Catherine snickered at the red color that flooded Asia's face, whether at the dirty memories or embarrassment at the teasing, she wasn't sure.

"You flirted with Marty, and that's why Colin was an ass to him?" Rory asked in disbelief.

"Yep, it was a complicated mess that happened two years ago. I slept with Colin at the Christmas Ball, then flirted with Marty at our New Year's party," Asia explained, gasping as she caught sight of the clock. "Crap, is that the time? We need to go, and we need to go now! Move!" she barked, pushing both girls towards the doors.

"And Mushu channels Duke," Catherine snorted, Rory giggling with her as they scurried out the door to escape a frantic Asia.

ooooo

"So, Mary, what do you think of Brigade birthdays?" Tristan appeared at Rory's side less than ten minutes after she'd arrived, finding her in a corner sipping on a drink in a coconut she'd been handed on the way in the door.

"Hectic," Rory admitted honestly. She wasn't used to such large crowds.

"Yeah, Cat's is usually pretty big and bold, though Finn's is by far the wildest," Tristan laughed, remembering last year's Survivor-themed fete that had been pretty much a weekend-long drinking game.

"Is Asia's going to be this chaotic?" Rory asked, unsure if she'd attend if it was, this was all a bit much. She hadn't seen a single person she recognized since arriving at the huge Hawaiian-decorated hall. There were several wading pools in the corner, sand surrounding them, and even two hot tubs on the other side of the room.

"Nah, Mushu's is generally more subdued, mainly because not all the Brigade attends her parties, nor do any non-members, she's not society, Cat is, so she gets more than a few non-members attending," Tristan explained.

"That's stupid," Rory stated bluntly, Tristan smirking as he realized she'd finished her coconut drink, which was more than likely a lot stronger than she'd thought or was used to drinking.

"Come on Mary, let me introduce you to a few people," Tristan guided her away from the corner, intent on not letting her be a wallflower, especially since this party was also partly for her. She didn't need people gaping at her in confusion when it came time for the cake and presents, wondering who the hell she was.

"I don't wanna," Rory whined, Tristan rolling his eyes and grabbing her hand, dragging her forcibly into the crowd.

"What's Army Boy doing with Bambi?" Catherine asked Rachel from where she'd paused at the bar after enduring an onslaught of insincere "Happy Birthday's" from society brats, most of whom she couldn't stand.

"Looks like he's forcing her to mingle. Where's Huntz hiding?" Rachel asked, scanning over the crowd for him.

"He's in a hot tub, with Faith Darcy, great," Catherine sighed, she actually liked Faith, she was sweet and seemed down-to-earth, if a little too timid for Logan.

"She's been dating Ryan Hollister, don't worry," Rachel assured, pointing to the dark haired guy on the other side of Faith.

"Yeah, but Bambi won't know that if she sees them."

"Flik will tell her," Colin dismissed the worry as he walked over. "You're supposed to be mingling birthday girl," he scolded, giving her a hug.

"I am, see, mingle, mingle, mingle," Catherine waved happily at a group of people walking past her.

"You're a dork," Rachel informed her, Catherine grinning back.

"I try. Now unless my ears deceive me, yes, that would be Material Girl, get your tushies out on the dance floor," Catherine grabbed Colin and Rachel and dragged them into the middle of the room, Asia joining them, the three girls surrounding a stiff, red-faced Colin, singing the song and dancing around him.

Ooooo

"All right could the birthday girls please come up here? It's cake time!" Robert called over the crowd, standing on the bar, much to Marty's annoyance.

"Get down!" he hissed, visions of the tipsy jerk falling and breaking something going through his mind, followed by him being sued by one of these rich a-holes.

"Geez, remove the log from your anus dude, you make Colin look mellow," Robert snorted as he jumped down, Marty glaring at him.

"Have no fear, B-Girl has arrived. Where's my cake?" Catherine asked, her eyes sparkling and her cheeks flushed.

"And how much Bacardi have we had B-Girl?" Robert laughed, guiding her to the two bamboo thrones set up in the corner. "Coffee, now," he snapped over his shoulder at Marty.

"Coffee? There's coffee?" Rory gasped, arriving with Tristan. She turned and glared at him. "How dare you keep me from coffee!"

"Rory?" Marty gaped, not having expected her here.

"Marty!" Rory beamed, lunging across the bar and throwing her arms around his neck, much to Tristan's amusement. Who knew a buzzed Mary was so touchy-feely? If only he'd known this back at Chilton, life might have taken an interesting turn. As if she'd sensed where his thoughts had briefly wandered, Rachel appeared and slid her arm around his waist, looking up with a hint of worry mixed with the curiosity in her eyes.

"I love you, always," Tristan vowed, lifting her left hand and pressing a firm kiss on the canary diamond decorating it.

"I know," Rachel responded airily, making him laugh and pull her into a hug.

"Are we cutting the, what the hell is he doing pawing Ace?" Logan's cheerful query became an enraged snarl as he saw Rory latched onto Marty, chattering incoherently as he awkwardly attempted to make coffee.

"Actually, I think it's the other way around mate," Finn corrected, putting a hand on Logan's shoulder, though he wasn't quite sure if he was being sympathetic or restraining the agitated blond. Logan gave him a dirty look and took off, intent on rescuing Ace from the bartender's evil clutches.

"We really do need to get a new bartender," Colin glowered; he still hadn't quite gotten over the blow it had been to catch Asia flirting with the tall, hmm. "Does he remind you of anyone?" he asked abruptly the three guys (and Rachel) all turning to analyze Marty, smirking widely when he caught them and paled.

"Bag-Boy, my God, how did I not see that before?" Tristan choked on his whiskey, gaping at Marty in amazement.

"Ewww, you're right, wait, oh crap," Rachel looked horrified and she darted away, leaving the guys staring after her in confusion.

"What was that about?" Colin asked, Tristan shrugging.

"Immodium commercial?" Finn suggested, Colin smacking him on the arm.

"You're sick, you know that right?"

"Of course he does, he wouldn't be Finn if he wasn't. And you guys wouldn't be friends with him any other way," Asia pointed out, joining them.

"True, we are all sick, twisted pervs," Tristan smirked, Asia rolling her eyes.

"How you ever got a classy girl like Doc to accept your proposal is completely beyond me DuGrey," she shook her head in amazement. "Where is she anyway, and why are you half-wits huddled together like this?"

"We were comparing Marty the bartender with Bag-Boy," Colin glanced over at the bar again, breathing a sigh of relief that Logan had successfully removed Rory and gotten her into her throne, both her and Catherine nursing mugs of coffee.

"Mar, oh, wow, you're right, huh," Asia frowned, wondering if that could be a problem in their Rogan hookup schemes. Maybe Cat was wrong, what if Bambi's type wasn't of the Tristan-Logan variety, but the Dean-Marty kind.

"Okay, what's that about? First Doc freaked out when we said that, and took off to who knows where, and now you're acting weird," Colin narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"It's just, with him being such a ringer for Dean, there's a chance she'll go there, thinking he is a second chance, a way to fix her mistake with Bag-Boy," Asia grimaced, praying that she was either way off base or that at the very least it wouldn't happen.

"So we find him a girl, simple as that," Finn announced, breaking away and going over to Marty. "Hey mate, how are we this fine evening?" he asked happily, Marty's panicked gaze darting around in fear and confusion.

"Uh, fine," Marty swallowed, not sure what he'd done but not at all comfortable with the wide smile on the Australian's face.

"You are in dire need of a girl mate, and we're gonna hook you up!" Finn informed him cheerfully, clapping him solidly on the shoulder, Marty wincing.

"That's okay, I'm good," Marty smiled awkwardly, turning to a cute blonde who'd come up and was smiling prettily, cleavage thrust up.

"Ahh, Melody, meet Marty, he's single and he makes a kick-ass margarita," Finn rubbed his hands together gleefully and skipped away to the triumphal sound of Melody giggling and inviting Marty home.

ooooo

"Hey Ace," Logan appeared at Rory's side and draped his arm across her shoulders, glaring at Marty who swallowed, feeling like he was confronting a viper with the venomous look he was getting.

"Logan! Hi! Marty's making me and Cat the nectar of the gods!" Rory chirped.

"Good, looks like you could use some. Oh, hey, look, are those Tater-Tots?" Logan pointed, forcing himself to not grimace at the fried potato snack that Rachel had insisted be a part of the menu. His frown deepened when he realized how much he sounded like his father with the food snobbery.

"Hey, no frowning, only happy people at my birthday!" Catherine called down to them with a pout.

"All hail the Birthday Queen," Logan rolled his eyes, grabbing the basket of Tots and a mug of coffee from Marty. "Come on Ace," he gave her the Tots and with a hand on the small of her back, guided her to the bamboo throne awaiting her.

"You're pretty," Rory announced as she sat down, Logan freezing in the motion of handing Catherine her coffee. His head spun around and he stared, unsure of how exactly to respond to that particular statement.

"Um, thanks," he finally settled on, Catherine snickering at him.

"Yeah, my Mom thinks you're hot too, but she thinks Finn's sexier, cause he's got an accent," Rory babbled, munching on the Tater-Tots.

"Your Mom thinks I'm hot, but Finn is sexier," Logan repeated, dumbfounded.

"Uh-huh," Rory nodded. "Ooh, cake!" she gasped, distracted from her appraisal of Logan's prettiness by Robert and Nicole's arrival with a trolley containing two elaborate cakes proclaiming happy birthday to her and Catherine. Shaking his head with a smile, Logan stepped down and blended with the crowd while keeping an eye on Rory, oblivious to the many pairs of eyes that were observing him and his uncharacteristic focus on the happy brunette, more than one unattached female displeased that their turn in the line for the cute Huntzberger heir was being pre-empted.


	33. Presents! Presents! My Presents!

"Presents

"Presents! Mine!" Catherine lunged for the first gift, biting her cheek to keep from bursting out laughing. She'd long sobered up but it was too much fun playing the part of the half-drunk party princess. And since everyone there who mattered knew she wasn't plastered, she might as well go with it. Those who didn't know were going to talk about her either way.

"Careful, if you get in her way, might get bit," Logan whispered loudly to Rory, smirking when she blushed and avoided eye contact. Catherine stuck her tongue out at him as she ripped the wrapping off the gift.

"Awesome, the whole series!" Catherine gasped, turning over the boxed Sex & The City set, grinning. "Doc, you are the best!"

"I know," Rachel laughed, Tristan covering her mouth with his hand.

"Your turn Bambi," Catherine decreed, handing her a small, rectangular package. "That's from Colin," she added, recognizing the handwriting on the tag.

"Bambi 1 & 2, how creative," Rory snorted, rolling her eyes with a laugh. "Are you sure it's from Colin though?" she asked doubtfully, not having expected something like this from him.

"Yep, ooh, here's his to me. What language is it this year boys?" Catherine turned to look at the trio of her cousin, Logan and Tristan in amusement.

"I don't know what you're talking about cousin dear, do you know what she's talking about?"

"No, haven't a clue, what about you Huntz?"

"Nope, totally lost," Logan shook his head, all three grinning at Catherine who just rolled her eyes and opened Colin's gift.

"Score, Celtic fairy tales, oooh, what Irish novel is it Huntz?" Catherine lunged for the gift pile, abandoning her faux-drunkenness in her eagerness to find Logan's package.

"If I tell you will you let Ace open one first?" Logan asked, Catherine pouting and setting his gift in her lap, her hands neatly folded on it. "Finnegan's Wake."

"Ha!" Rory let out a loud laugh, clapping a hand on her mouth when Catherine shot her a dirty look. "Sorry," she mumbled, pressing her lips together to keep from giggling as she accepted the present a confused Logan handed her.

"This is from Asia," he held up the large cellophane wrapped basket, Rory's eyes gleaming at all the junk food and candy inside. Smiling, she looked up to see Asia and Rachel both smothering laughter, watching a pink-cheeked Catherine staring at Finn, fingers tracing the wrapped book in her lap.

"Thanks Asia," Rory giggled, poking Catherine in the side, making her yelp. "I think you're allowed to open that now," she pointed at the book.

"I know what it is already, I want that one," Catherine set the book aside and pointed to a smallish oblong package in Tiki-mask patterned paper.

"Whatever you say Red," Logan rolled his eyes and handed it over. "Wait, how did I get roped into handing over all the gifts?" he asked, suddenly realizing what he was doing all by himself.

"You're pretty," Catherine reached over to pinch his cheek, laughing when both Logan and Rory turned bright red at the teasing. "Ooh, this is from a secret admirer," she cooed, her eyes instantly flitting over to Finn, a blush crossing her cheeks.

"Gee, wonder who that could be?" Tristan sniggered, Rachel's elbow jabbing backwards as she smiled brightly up at Catherine.

"Open it!" she ordered, smirking when Tristan groaned and grabbed his stomach.

"Geez, she really is bossy isn't she? Oh!" Catherine broke off with a gasp, her hand flying to her mouth and tears springing to her eyes.

"That ugly kitten?" Finn asked, knowing she'd want to keep face in front of the non-Brigade members and those she didn't like.

"No," Catherine wiped at her damp eyes, still staring into the box on her lap.

"What is it?" Asia demanded eagerly, curious what Finn had gotten her. Catherine reached out a trembling hand, lifting out a thin gold chain, a gold key inlaid with diamonds, an oval emerald inside it dangling from it.

"Oh my God!" Rachel gasped, rushing forward, followed by Asia and Nicole, Rory leaning over to admire the necklace.

"There's a card," Asia plucked it out. "To the most beautiful girl in the world, I give you the key to my heart, awww!"

"That is so beautiful," Rachel sighed, flicking a soft glance at Finn who'd reddened at the gushing, wishing he'd just given Catherine her gift in private.

"Damn, that's some secret admirer Red," Logan whistled, startling her into remembering where she was and who was watching.

"Open something else Bambi," she instructed, carefully clasping the necklace around her neck, the key resting just above her heart.

"Here's mine and Tristan's," Rachel handed over another large basket, this one full of coffee products and a scroll of paper attached to the outside.

"The nectar of the gods!" Rory hugged the basket happily, Tristan laughing at how little she'd changed in her coffee obsession. "Thanks Bible Boy, Rachel."

"You're welcome Mary, read that," Rachel pointed to the paper. Rory frowned, but did as instructed and gasped.

"Starbucks? They're putting a Starbucks on campus? A full one?"

"I think my present just got upstaged," Tristan laughed at the wide-eyed excitement of Rory's expression.

"I can beat it," Logan smirked, handing over his gift.

"Wait, give Bambi mine first, then she go ga-ga over yours," Finn interrupted, shoving another scroll of paper at Rory.

"More papers? What, oh my God! You guys have a recording label?" Rory gaped at Finn, stunned. "Lane's gonna freak out!"

"She earned this, and we all voted on it," Asia spoke up with a smile, not wanting either Rory or Lane to think it was only based on friendship that she was getting the studio time. The Brigade wasn't entirely nepotistic.

"Thanks so much," Rory stood and quickly hugged Finn, sensing he'd been the driving force behind this gift since he'd given her the contract. Sitting back down, she turned to Logan expectantly. "Well?"

"Geez, and I thought Cat over there was a present hog," Logan smirked, Catherine sticking her tongue out at him as Rory ripped into the paper.

"Books! 'Among The Thugs' by Bill Buford, Truman Capote's bio by Plimpton, Ernie Pyle's bio, and Hunter Thompson's biography, wow, thanks Logan," Rory laughed, looking up at a grinning Logan.

"I don't get it, who are they?" Finn asked, confused.

"Does it matter? Looks like an inside joke to me," Rachel smiled, watching Rory and Logan gazing at each other, both slowly drifting closer, as if pulled by an invisible magnet.

"My turn!" a smirking Robert shoved his present between the 'locked-gazes' pair, figuring Logan had earned it for the number of times he'd harassed him in the past.

"Uh, thanks Robert," Rory blinked, not sure why he was giving her something, she really didn't know him all that well. Upon opening it and discovering the Lion King trilogy, she giggled, blushing. "Thanks, this helps solve a little mystery I had."

"You moron! Now she knows who Simba is!" Colin cuffed him on the back of the head, annoyed.

"Actually, I had it down to him or Bible Boy, and I kind of figured after the Berger King reference that Logan was most likely Simba, making Tristan the army ant."

"Told you she's sharp. Now open mine, then it's back to me," Catherine handed over another rectangular package.

"Gilligan's Island Season 1?" Rory stared stupidly at the box, her confused gaze flicking over to Catherine. "Are you sure this is for me?"

"Yep, it's all yours Mary," Tristan snickered, Logan glaring at him.

"Why?"

"Because Cat thinks she's funny," Logan gritted his teeth, crossing his arms and glaring at each of the grinning, unrepentant council members who'd known about the gift, none of them phased in the slightest by his displeasure.

"You're just being a stick-in-the-mud Huntz," Catherine informed him as Asia handed her another sparkly-wrapped gift.

"He stole my stick!" Colin huffed, everyone bursting out laughing. Catherine's abruptly died as she lifted the lid on the box, revealing several condom packages, spermicidal foam, a pregnancy test and a prescription for birth control.

"Oh, yay, just what I wanted," Catherine stiffened, forcing down the bile that rose in her throat and pasting on a majestic smile. "Thank you so much for the contraceptives Debbie dear, I will remember this present for a long time, a very long time," she promised, eyes narrowed, her smile turning into a satisfied smirk when Debra paled, the rest of the Brigade council and a few others turning venomous glares her way.

"It wasn't from me," she stuttered, unable to believe that her revenge for losing Finn back at the camping trip was backfiring so badly. How the hell did that self-righteous bitch know it was her?

"Sweetie, your name is on the birth control pill prescription," Catherine snorted, rolling her eyes in disgust. "Now that Debs has successfully killed the party mood, I think I'll just head home, and you know what, next year's party list just got shaved by a whole hell of a lot," Catherine announced loudly as she stood. Head held high, she shoved the 'gift' at Debra as she passed, the blonde shrinking back from the deadly glares she was getting from all the other guests who blamed her for the possibility of not receiving a coveted invitation next year.

ooooo

"Mini-Me! You're home!" Lorelai jumped up with an excited cheer as Rory pushed open the door to Luke's and ran over to her mother, the two embracing tightly.

"Just for today, I have classes tomorrow afternoon," Rory pulled back and sat down next to her mother, setting her bag of gifts on the floor beside her.

"What's in the bag?" Lorelai asked eagerly, her gaze zeroing in on it.

"My birthday presents, and they are so cool! You'll never guess what they're building on campus, and by they, I mean 'them'," Rory whispered dramatically, exaggerating the use of air quotes.

"Oooh, tell me, tell me," Lorelai begged, bouncing in her seat.

"Starbucks!" Rory cried happily, Lorelai gasping.

"They can do that? I love your new friends Mini-Me! They're not Luke's coffee, but they're pretty darn close to it. Luke, guess what?" Lorelai turned towards the counter as Luke came out of the kitchen.

"What?" Luke sighed, knowing if he didn't ask, he'd be put through a whole lot of Lorelai drama for not playing along.

"Rory's new friends are building her a Starbucks!"

"They're not building ME a Starbucks," Rory corrected, sipping the coffee Luke set in front of her. "And it'll never be as good as your coffee."

"Oh, so that's why that starched dude came here," Luke nodded, Lorelai and Rory blinking at him.

"I'm sorry, starched dude?" Lorelei asked, confused.

"Colin was here?" Rory clarified, knowing that had to be who he meant.

"Yeah, he came in the other day with the blond preppy guy and a brunette girl, they wanted to use my special blend at the coffee shop they said they're putting up. Going to call it Bambi's Blend, which I'm guessing means something to you," Luke commented when Rory blushed.

"Aww, isn't it cute?" Lorelai teased, pinching her cheek.

"I guess I should be glad it didn't end up Mary's blend considering Rachel was there," Rory laughed.

"So, what other presents did they give you?" Lorelai asked, eyeing the duffel bag with curiosity.

"Let's see, we've got Gilligan's Island, first season, from Cat, and nobody will tell me what that is supposed to mean," Rory frowned at the DVD case as she set it on the counter.

"Really? Weird," Lorelai picked up the case and turned it over in her hands, examining it from every angle. "Are we sure this is what it really is? Did you watch it, maybe it's something else in this case."

"I think so, the way they were acting, I'm almost positive," Rory bit her lip, eying the DVD doubtfully now. Just as she was about to suggest they go home and watch it just in case, Luke arrived with two cheeseburgers and fries.

"Gilligan's Island? Heh, that from the blond?" Luke asked, nodding at the case in Lorelai's hand.

"What?" Rory's gaze snapped up to Luke in surprise.

"That starched guy, he called the blond one Gilligan, and why are you laughing hysterically?" Luke demanded, frowning at Lorelai.

"Aww, Cat's trying to set you up with Limo-Boy!"

"She's not the only one," Rory mumbled, plopping the Lion King trilogy on the counter, red-faced.

"Lion King, oh, is he Simba?" Lorelai gasped in realization. "That is so cute, the lion and the fawn!" she sniggered, Rory narrowing her eyes.

"I'll ban you from my new Starbucks when you visit," she threatened, Lorelai sobering instantly, hand to her chest.

"Mini-Me! Daughter of mine, how can you threaten to cut me off from the elixir of life in such a cold way?"

"Easy, you're being annoying," Rory shot back with a smirk.

"She does that well," Luke smirked, refilling their coffee cups and softening his statement with a quick kiss to Lorelai's pouting mouth.

"While you two do that, I'm going to go deliver Lane her part of my presents," Rory fished the paper out of her bag and stood.

"They gave you something for Lane?" Lorelai frowned, Luke eyeing Rory as well.

"Yep, I took them to a Hep Alien concert, and this is a recording contract with LDB Records courtesy of Finn," Rory smirked, getting two dropped jaws.

"I need new friends, mine don't build me coffee shops or give out recording contracts, and did I mention how beautifully I can sing?" Lorelai ended on a hopeful note, Rory backing away, hands up.

"Oh, no, I am not going to be responsible for you getting behind a microphone," Rory shook her head firmly.

"But Mini-Me," Lorelai pouted.

"She's all yours Luke," Rory waved and darted out of the diner after grabbing her burger off the plate. She quickly made her way to Lane's house and stood on the porch, bubbling over with nervousness and excitement.

"Brian, stop it! I told you not to touch, Rory!" Lane cried as she opened the door, flinging herself at her friend. "How are you? What are you doing here? How was the party last night?" she dragged a laughing Rory inside.

"Good, to surprise you, and it was amazing! Cat had this Hawaiian theme, and the place we were even had sand in it. Where they got it, I don't know, but they had sand in the ballroom or hall or whatever it's called. Hi Brian, Zack," Rory waved as she followed Lane in.

"Hi Rory!" Brian waved from his spot behind Lane's drum set.

"Hey, Ror, what's up?" Zack lifted a hand, not turning away from the video game he was playing.

"I have a surprise!" Rory waved the contract in the air, her voice teasing.

"Gimme!" Lane snatched it out of her hand. She got about five words into it before screaming. "Oh my God!"

"What, what?" Zack jumped up, scared, Brian rushing over.

"We have a recording contract!" Lane screeched, jumping up and down.

"You're joking," Brian grabbed the paper as Lane latched onto Zack. Rory grinned and slowly backed towards the door, wanting the band to be able to celebrate in privacy for now.


	34. Day Of The Mushu

"How bad is it going to be

"How bad is it going to be? Seriously," Colin was stubbornly refusing to leave the black Navigator that he'd just parked in the Munroe driveway.

"God, would you stop being such a girl and get out of the damn car Colin? Or I swear to all that's holy that I will figure out where the Ella nickname actually came from and spread it over the whole of the Ivy League world," Asia growled through gritted teeth. Her patience had run out almost 10 minutes and three phone calls to her cell from inside ago. Colin was supposed to be impressing her parents, not hiding in the car from them like a little girl. The whole thing was beyond stupid anyway; he'd met them a dozen or more times over the years.

"This is different, I was never your boyfriend before," Colin stammered, Asia frowning before realizing she must have said that last thought out loud. "What if they see that I'm not good enough for you? Cause I'm not," he informed her shakily.

"They'll love you because I do," she melted, reaching out to take his hand and squeezing it. "Unless of course you stay out here much longer and the dinner is wrecked, then you're on your own babe."

"Very funny," Colin snorted, rolling his shoulders and letting out a slow breath.

"Can we go in now, or did you need to call for backup?" Asia teased, her thumb tracing circles on the back of Colin's hand.

"Do we have time for a quickie?" he asked hopefully. "Cause that would definitely relax me lots."

"Very funny big guy. Come on," Asia ordered, climbing out and standing on the driveway, arms folded, tapping her foot impatiently. Colin sighed and reluctantly got out and walked over to her, Asia beaming at him. "Thank you," she kissed him sweetly and laced her fingers through his, leading him towards the door.

"This calls for hot, kinky sex," Colin muttered in her ear as the door opened, Asia's face flaming red.

"It's about time," Jordan huffed, holding the door open. "And what's with the tomato impression? Are you embarrassing my sister Fitzgerald?" she demanded, hands on her hips, eyeing Colin suspiciously.

"Nope, just promising her my birthday present," Colin smirked as he slid an arm around a still blushing Asia's waist, guiding her inside past Jordan.

"Yeah right," Jordan snorted in disbelief. "It's only a present if you get nothing out of it buddy, VS doesn't count."

"Please, I'm beyond that drivel, I'm a Frederick's man," Colin leered, a throat clearing behind him making him freeze and pale. Turning slowly, he swallowed hard at the sight of Paige Munroe standing in the doorway to the living room.

"That's nice to know Colin," Paige quirked an eyebrow and smiled in amusement at her daughter's boyfriend's discomfort. Served him right for hiding in the car and nearly making Asia late for dinner.

"I, uh," Colin stammered, the three Munroe women bursting out laughing at his red face and inability to speak clearly.

"You sure do know how to pick 'em sis," Jordan patted Asia on the arm.

"Yep," Asia grinned, kissing Colin on the cheek, laughing when he went even redder at the teasing. "Where's Daddy?"

"Thankfully he's out back, playing with the barbeque. I don't think him hearing Colin's confessions of lingerie preferences would be the best idea," Paige smiled. She wasn't naïve, she knew her daughter had long lost her virginity but her husband on the other hand was better off left in the dark on such matters. For the sake of familial peace she was more than willing to let him think Asia was pure until her wedding night, and that illusion would be repeated with their other daughters.

"I'll go help," Colin offered, eager to escape the estrogen overload. He loved Asia, Jordan was cool, and Paige was amazing but put them together and it was a little overwhelming with no backup.

"Chicken," Asia hissed under her breath, Colin winking and taking off before she could grab his arm and stop him.

"Okay, I want details, when and how did this miracle occur?" Paige demanded, linking arms with Asia as they headed into the kitchen, Jordan trailing along hoping to pick up a few extra bits of information that she hadn't already.

"Middle of September, at a party. Cat found out I liked him, apparently he liked me too. She kicked my butt and made me dye my hair black," Asia broke off when her youngest sister Kenya came running into the kitchen.

"Asia!" she threw herself at her beloved big sister, Asia bending slightly to pull her into a tight hug. "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks K. How's school going?" Asia asked, eager to play catch up, plus changing the subject was also a welcome bonus.

"School sucks. Ms. Fraser is a bitch!" Kenya made a face.

"Kenya Dawn Munroe!" Paige spun around from where she'd been grabbing condiments out of the fridge and stared in shocked disapproval at her youngest.

"Well she is! Ireland thinks so too," Kenya set her jaw stubbornly and 12-year old Ireland, who'd just opened the patio doors, froze. Grimacing at the mention of her name and the not pleased expression on her mother's face she attempted to backtrack.

"Stop right there young lady!" Paige ordered, holding up a warning hand.

"Shit," Ireland muttered flopping into a chair at the table and glaring at Kenya.

"Watch your language. And if I ever hear of you disrespecting a teacher again you will regret it," Paige narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"Is that what this is about? Cause Ms. Fraser was being a, you know. She called Asia a gold-digging social climber who was only after Colin's money. Telling her off was worth that week's detention," Ireland declared defiantly, her eyes sparking and a mulish expression on her face daring anyone to rebuke her.

"Sandra Fraser? That skank dares to call me a gold digger? Oh she is so going down for that," Asia huffed, yanking her Blackberry out and rapidly sending out a text message to Catherine and the rest of the Brigade girls.

"What are we taking Sandra Fraser down for babe? Not that destroying a supporter of Alicia Wentworth's delusions isn't my idea of a good time," Colin twisted his face in a pained grimace, the name distasteful in his mouth.

"Sandra is being her typical darling self and informed my sister, her student, that I am a gold-digging social climber who is only after your money. So cough it up," Asia smiled bitterly, holding out a hand. Colin stiffened in outrage and nearly dropped the platter of steaks he held.

"I'll take that," Jordan quickly took it away, Colin shooting her a grateful look.

"Thanks. Excuse us for a moment?" Colin took Asia's arm and gently guided her out of the kitchen and into the hall. He paused, looking around, then darted into the hall bathroom, turning on the fan so they'd have a modicum of privacy in case siblings tried to listen in.

"I'm not having a quickie with you," Asia joked weakly, hot tears springing to her eyes despite her attempts to blink them back.

"That's okay, I'll save it up and we can have long angry sex later," Colin reached out and tilted Asia's chin up, his hand softly cupping her cheek. "You are not after my money! And everyone who matters knows that."

"I know, and it's stupid to let this bother me, but I didn't think my kid sisters would be dealing with the fallout of my meteoric rise from obscure scholarship student to best friend to a Barr-Taylor and girlfriend to a Fitzgerald, even if you are the youngest and not the next in line. I love you Colin, desperately, but I hate the social expectations and mindsets in high society life!" she exploded, Colin wrapping his arms around her and tugging her close, her head nestled against his chest.

"None of us do Asia, that's what the Brigade is all about. And while I'm sure members have said this in the past, this group may just be the one that finally breaks free of the constraints of respectable conduct as dictated by our parents."

"Really?" Asia pulled back slightly, and eyed Colin dubiously.

"Come on, we've got Finn and Cat, they're never going to be country-club or DAR automatons," Colin snorted at the thought of Finn being a member of the men's club, smoking cigars and drinking brandy with Mitchum or his father.

"That's true," Asia giggled. "And Doc is never going to be Stepford, or Bambi, maybe this class does have a shot at humanity."

"Plus you, never discount the affect you've had on us babe, and I mean all of us, not just Cat. Who was the first one who made Finn laugh after Daisy died? Who drove me to the hospital when my mom was sick and stayed with me all night long, no complaints? I could go on, but I think those steaks should be eaten while hot, and we can get Sandra fired tomorrow. I love you," Colin gently kissed Asia, wiping away the remaining traces of her tears.

"Ditto Ella," Asia smiled back, her fears assuaged for the moment, if not completely. She knew she had a lot of insecurities that she had to work through and it frustrated her that either Cat or Colin were constantly assuring her of her importance and no doubt it exasperated the heck out of them too. So from now on she was going to live in the moment, the hell with the opinions of narrow-minded snobs. She loved Colin and he loved her, that's what counted, whether they were altar bound or just college fun, no more stressing.

"You're thinking too much again," Colin sighed, wondering what he could do to make her realize how deeply he felt about her, short of proposing. That would only freak her out and they had only really gotten together a month ago due to his boneheaded decision to pick the phone up that morning two years ago.

"Not to interrupt, please God I better not be interrupting, but Dad's about to come investigate what the holdup is," Jordan's voice sounded through the door and Asia laughed at the scared expression that came over Colin's face.

"Let's go face the dragon. I don't get how Daddy scares you so much," Asia shook her head in disbelief as she opened the bathroom door.

"It's a guy thing," Colin shrugged. There was a reason most of the Brigade guys didn't do the girlfriend's family thing, if they did the girlfriend thing. It was terrifying, even if the girls didn't understand it.

"Whatever you say," Asia laughed as they returned to the kitchen. The rest of the meal was fun and light-hearted; minus one glitch when Jordan asked why dying her hair black had anything to do with her and Colin getting together.

ooooo

"So how'd you get past that?" Catherine asked with a grin as they laced up their roller skates the next evening.

"It was pretty easy, I started choking on my Pepsi and by the time I was able to breathe properly again Colin had changed the subject," Asia laughed, her cheeks tinged pink in embarrassed remembrance.

"So what did you get?" Nicole, ever the mercenary present hog, asked eagerly, getting a round of eye rolls from the rest of the girls at her characteristic query.

"You know, for a self-proclaimed Independent Woman, she is way into gifts," Rachel laughed, Nicole sticking her tongue out at her.

"Like you aren't curious that you didn't accidentally get her something that her family already gave her," Nicole pointed out, Rachel wincing.

"Bugger, that's a good point. What did you get?"

"A couple cute tops from Jordan, season one of House on DVD and the usual care package from Mom and Dad, iTunes gift card from Ireland and an astronomy book from Kenya that Mom probably picked out. They didn't step on any toes did they?" Asia asked, laughing, as she stood up.

"I don't think so, wait, Huntz!" Catherine moved to the edge of the rink and waved her arm at Logan who was having a race with Robert and Colin, Finn darting between them and trying to trip them up.

"Yeah? Finn!" Logan started towards her and smashed right into Finn, both of them sprawling on the concrete with a thud.

"Ouch," Nicole voiced the thought echoing in all the wincing girls.

"Are you okay?" Rachel helped a limping Logan off the rink, Catherine hurrying over to Finn, who was groaning and holding his arm. She led him to one of the nearby benches and sat on the table just beside him.

"Happy now dumbass?" she scolded lightly as she gently pried his arm free, her fingers tracing the length of it, probing carefully. She breathed a sigh of relief when she felt nothing obviously broken, thanking all that was holy for the extensive Red Cross first aid course she'd taken. With Finn you had to take all eventualities into account.

"You weren't supposed to call him over, I had it all worked out," Finn grumbled.

"Like you do on the mats?" Rachel laughed, Finn making a face.

"Duke's right, she's much more fun with Flik around to keep her quiet," Finn sulked, leaning his head against Catherine's leg, her fingers rubbing his hair.

"I take it my services are needed? Happy birthday Asia," Tristan embraced the birthday girl and gave her a kiss on the cheek before going to his fiancée's side. "Do I even want to know what you did?" he asked teasingly, Rachel rolling her eyes.

"Finn miscalculated and crashed into Huntz. Who is just fine, unless he'd like to play up the injury in the hopes that Bambi will play nursemaid," Rachel squealed and darted out of reach of Logan's pinching fingers.

"No groping my girl! Who is not wearing what I thought she would be," Tristan frowned, stepping back abruptly and looking Rachel over. "I thought you were going to be one of the Pink Ladies or whatever Mushu's calling the leather chicks. That's why I'm wearing this ridiculous getup," Tristan gestured down at his black leather pants, skin-tight white sleeveless T-shirt and a black leather jacket.

"Changed my mind. Thought it'd be more fun, being the goody-girl paired with the rebel bad-boy," Rachel winked, twirling her yellow poodle skirt. It was paired with a snug white scoop-neck sweater and a yellow silk scarf tied around her neck that matched the band in her hair.

"That explains Finn and Colin, but how come Huntz is in a stupid letterman sweater like a dork?" Robert asked, snickering at Logan who flipped him off. Colin smacked him on the shoulder and Robert turned, his jaw dropping. "Oh, okay then."

"Damn, Mary if I'd known it would be this easy to get you into leather pants back in Chilton, I'd have made sure Geller had a sock hop at the roller rink," Tristan laughed, loving the red shade Rory turned at his comment. She was wearing tight leather pants, four-inch spiky boots, a nearly sprayed on off-the shoulder blue top and a black leather jacket with blue silk lining.

"Told ya it would work," Asia smirked proudly. When Honor had told her the plan of having half of them in poodle skirts/letterman sweaters and the other half in leather, she'd insisted that Rory had to be one of the "Mushu Ladies".

"Happy Birthday Asia. I hate you," Rory thrust out the present, crossing her arms over her chest and tugging the jacket closed, extremely conscious of the stares.

"Love you too. Oh, this isn't House season 1 on DVD is it?" Asia asked, turning the small rectangular package around worriedly.

"No, should it have been?" Rory asked, confused.

"Parents gave it to me, just checking it wasn't a double," Asia explained. "Huntz, why don't you help Bambi get a pair of roller skates. Colin," she held out her hand and the couple stepped into the rink as Rockin' Robin started.

"Come on Blondie Bear, I wanna skate," Rachel dragged Tristan onto the rink, Robert holding out a hand to Nicole who snorted.

"Dude, we're both leather," she pointed out, Robert rolling his eyes and pointed over to Seth and Angela who were in the tamer costumes, Seth teaching her how to roller skate.

"Fine, but you tell Seth he can't play with Oz. Oh, and tell Beth that I spent the entire evening dancing with Oz while you're at it," he smirked, Nicole gritting her teeth and letting him pull her out onto the floor, shrieking when he immediately attempted to dip her and nearly cracked her head on the concrete.

"Good one Robbie!" Catherine called out laughing. She started to move into Finn's lap when she realized Logan was still sitting there and Rory looked extremely uncomfortable, shifting her weight from side to side.

"Huntz, you aren't seriously planning on disobeying the birthday queen," Finn asked, wanting him gone so he could play with his secret girlfriend. It had started out as a lot of fun, sneaking around but now it was getting annoying, seemed like they never got any time alone anymore.

"Subtlety, try looking it up," Logan groaned, pushing himself to his feet and holding out a hand to Rory. "Come on Ace, let's get you fitted for skates before the birthday queen hunts me down and flails me alive."

"We can't have that," Rory smiled shyly up at Logan and slid her hand into his, closing her eyes briefly at the warm current that went up her arm. When she opened them, she found Logan staring at their entwined hands, an unreadable look on his face.

"You have such tiny hands," Logan muttered, turning her hand over in his, fingers tracing her palm, her slender fingers. A loud throat clearing behind them made Logan jump, his head turning to see Finn watching them with a giant grin, Catherine immediately covering his mouth.

"Go, before he starts talking," she shooed them, Rory blushing.

"I'm really starting to wonder why I'm friends with him," Logan grumbled as they started towards the skate rental counter.

"Isn't it a requirement that every group has at least one wacky sidekick? If you didn't have Finn, who'd fill that spot?" Rory asked, Logan laughing.

"That's true, life would be incredibly boring without Finn," he agreed. "One pair of size seven skates my good man," he requested of the guy behind the counter, putting on an incredibly fake British accent.

"That was horrible," Rory burst into giggles, Logan pretending to be offended.

"I thought it was good," a breathless sounding voice came from behind them, Logan turning and frowning at the unexpected presence of Marnie Harding behind him.

"Marnie, you're here?" Logan blinked, a chill going down his spine.

"Course I am silly, why wouldn't I be?" Marnie laughed, Rory grimacing at the harsh sound and taking the skates being held out to her.

"Thanks," she smiled at the guy and he winked, Logan barely suppressing a growl, his hand going possessively to Rory's back.

"Come on Ace, let's get these on you," Logan shot another warning glare at the guy behind the counter and guided Rory over to a bench, his hand still on the small of her back. Marnie stared after them stunned, then huffed and stomped away, throwing a dirty look over her shoulder as she did.

"I think you pissed off your groupie," Rory commented as she sat down and bent to unzip her boots.

"Huh? Oh, Marnie? God," Logan rolled his eyes, kneeling in front of Rory and removing her boots. "She's a tramp looking for the biggest pocketbook she can find and trap into a hellish marriage. I pity whoever ends up shackled to her."

"I think she likes you," Rory teased, her breath catching as Logan's hand cradled her foot, skate in his other hand.

"I think she likes my father's bank account," Logan corrected, looking up with a half grin, pausing at the slightly dazed look in Rory's eyes as she gazed down at him. His own eyes darkened to a deep chocolate and he slid his hand up to cup Rory's ankle as he shifted his weight, edging closer.

"Oh," Rory mouthed, feeling like she was caught in a magnetic pull, unable to tear her gaze away from Logan's dark hypnotic stare, instinctively leaning forward. Her throat felt dry and she swallowed, tongue darting out to moisten her lips. Logan's eyes drifted down, focusing on her partly open mouth.

"I hate to interrupt this three-hour long potential kiss, but, okay I live to interrupt this kind of thing," Robert corrected with a snigger, a huge, shit-eating grin on his face as Logan flinched backwards, dropping Rory's foot like it burned him, Rory blushing.

"What the hell do you want Robert? Other than a beating?" Logan snarled, sitting back and rubbing his hands roughly on his thighs, refusing to look at Rory who'd grabbed the skates and was jamming her feet into them.

"Mushu is wanting to 'officially' start this shindig, whatever the heck that means, and it was brought to her attention that you and Gilmore were unaccounted for. I was sent to make sure you hadn't snuck off to a janitor's closet, and those were Finn's words before you hit me," Robert rolled back, hands up when Logan glared at him and clenched his fists, standing slowly to avoid skidding.

"Before you follow through with those violent thoughts, consider the hell that Cat and Beth will pour out," Rory cautioned as she stood, grabbing Logan's hand for support when her feet started to slide in opposite directions.

"Wow, you're good at this Ace," Logan teased, Rory glaring at him, embarrassed.

"Whatever Mr. British accent," she shot back, Robert rolling his eyes at their lame form of flirting.

"Come on Gilmore, us rebels are supposed to stick together," he tugged her away from Logan as they reached the rink.

"What?" Rory frowned, looking around and realizing that they'd divided the group into two parts, the preps and the rebels. "This is going to be stupid, isn't it?" she asked Robert as Colin came and dragged Logan away.

"Yep! Look on the bright side though, you're pretty much guaranteed to end up with Huntz for the evening," Robert smirked, Rory sticking her tongue out at him. "Now, Gilmore, as flattered as I am, I'm no longer on the open market."

"Ha ha. I think I can manage to restrain myself for Beth's sake," Rory snorted, rolling her eyes.

"You better, for your sake. Think Cat's possessive and territorial with Finn? She's got nothing on Beth," Robert warned with a hint of pride in his girl.

"Kinda figured that," Rory laughed as Tristan whirled over to them.

"What are we chattering about over here? I'm bored," Tristan whined, Rory smacking him.

"Baby," she teased, Tristan pouting.

"You're mean!" he declared, crossing his arms. Frank walking into the middle of the rink distracted Rory from expressing her thoughts on his declaration.

"Okay people, if you're a Mushu Lady or T-Bird, then when the song starts, you are to skate over and claim the letterman sweater or poodle skirt of your choice. Once a person has been grabbed, that's it, no fighting, or you'll face the wrath of Mushu, Asia what on earth? I'm not reading this!" Frank cried, scanning over the rest of what had been written in disbelief. Shaking his head, he headed off the rink to the laughter of everyone else, Asia blushing at the teasing from Finn and Nicole.

"This sucks. I can't skate very good," Rory worried, eyeing a couple of the other 'letterman' sweaters that she didn't recognize. As soon as the music started, Rory found herself being dragged along by a laughing Tristan towards the other end of the rink. They'd almost reached it when they were crashed into, Rory flying forwards, Tristan's hold on her breaking as she went down onto her knees.

"Crap, Mary, you okay?" Tristan skidded to a stop and bent to help her up, Rory wincing in pain. She looked up to see Marnie Harding latched onto Logan and wiggling her fingers in their direction with an evil smirk.

"Well, there goes that plan," Rory grimaced, glancing around to see who else was available for this stupid game she was being forced to play.

"Come on Mary, ignore that slut, we'll get you someone not too idiotic," Tristan guided Rory the rest of the way across the rink to Rachel, claiming her with a dramatic kiss and dip, Rory looking away, uncomfortable.

"What's with the third wheel Blondie Bear? Oh," Rachel nodded with a grimace when Tristan pointed to a distinctly unhappy Logan, Marnie draped over him.

"Yeah, so who's left for Mary? Oh, yo Merlin!" Tristan called, seeing him standing alone looking rather worried at the few females in leather that hadn't yet claimed anyone.

"What's up man, oh good Gilmore, grab me!" Seth cried desperately, Rory blinking at him in surprise. When she didn't move, Rachel took her arm and placed it on Seth's arm, Seth letting out a sigh of relief. "Thanks Doc."

"No problem, I saw Tanya eyeing you," Rachel grinned. "Where's Oz?"

"Finn grabbed her," Seth pointed.

"Good, wait, then who got Cat?" Tristan asked, seeing bloodshed potential.

"Robert," Rory giggled, seeing him messing around with Catherine who was trying to look angry but kept breaking into a grin at his antics.

"Gee, those sisters don't have eerily similar taste in men, do they?" Rachel laughed, shaking her head.

"Ah, so it is true. Camping trip, am I right?" Seth asked, curious.

"Yep, and at this point I think the only people who don't know are Duke and the Don, possibly Honor," Tristan snorted. "Ooh, it's a secret!" he clapped his hands and rolled his eyes. "Secret my ass!"

"Leave them alone! Cat has had enough trouble over the years with people analyzing and critiquing every decision she makes. She needs to have this to herself, even if she only thinks it's a secret," Rachel laughed. "Now if you'll excuse us Mary, Merlin, I'm going to skate with my hubby-to-be. Try to ignore the tramp," she added to Rory, seeing her watching Marnie pawing Logan as they skated.

"Wow, he looks pissed," Seth winced, Rory shrugging and deliberately turning her head away to smile at Seth.

"Come on, let's go skate with Finn and Angela," she pointed to the opposite end of the rink and Seth lit up.

"You wouldn't mind?" he smiled hopefully, Rory laughing and grabbing his hand, starting forward.

"Nope, but I'm not too good, so go slow," Rory requested as they headed over to join the Aussie pair. "Hi Angela, hope you don't mind me borrowing Seth for a bit."

"That's okay. Who's the leech?" Angela asked, jerking her head towards Logan.

"Don't know, don't care," Rory dismissed, getting a round of disbelieving snorts from her companions.

"Whatever you say Bambi. Who's up for making a chain and knocking people down?" Finn asked with a hopeful grin. "We can start with Marnie the slut," he added as incentive to a hesitant Rory.

"Come on Reporter Girl, it'll be fun," Angela encouraged, grabbing her hand, Seth and Finn on the outside and propelling her along before Rory could protest or escape. Within moments they'd successfully rammed an unsuspecting Marnie and Logan, continuing on laughing at the sight of Marnie fuming on the ground, Logan beside her looking stunned and hurt until he realized their intention and laughed.

"Teach you to push Ace, she pushes back. Now if you'll excuse me," he got up and hurried to join the chain, inserting himself between Rory and Seth who quickly shifted to between Rory and Angela. The five of them began speeding around the rink, the guys pretty much dragging the less experienced girls who were laughing in delight at the rapid pace and Finn's exuberant singing along with the 60's hits blasting through the sound system.


	35. Intervention, Victrola Style

"Morning Bambi," Catherine handed over a cup of coffee and Rory paused, wondering if she should turn around and retreat back i

**A/N**: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, hope I did the extra characters justice, and no, it won't turn into a full-blown crossover, but when the idea popped into my head it was just too good to pass up! Thanks again to all reviewers, alerters and fave story additions. Love you guys.

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize the names or places, they ain't mine.

ooooo

"Morning Bambi," Catherine handed over a cup of coffee and Rory paused, wondering if she should turn around and retreat back into the newspaper office before she got commandeered again.

"We're not hijacking you involuntarily," Asia chimed in, seeing where Rory's thoughts were headed.

"That's a relief, though today would have been a good day, no classes," Rory laughed, taking a drink of her coffee. "So what is it? Since I've figured out that the coffee usually accompanies a request that you feel needs buttering up."

"She's quick," Catherine smirked. "You need help. Normally we are not to interfere or assist in task completion, but the deadline of Halloween is fast approaching and you're at risk of failing."

"Huh?" Rory frowned, Asia rolling her eyes.

"Lap dances, you still need to do two," she reminded, Rory grimacing.

"Crap, I was kind of hoping you'd just forget," she admitted with a laugh, Catherine shaking her head and draping her arm across Rory's shoulders.

"That is why we're here my dear Reporter Girl. Consider us your fairy godmothers, on a mission to prepare you for the ball," Catherine beamed.

"Sure, if Cinderella gave the Prince a lap dance," Asia snorted, Catherine shooting her a dirty look.

"Shut it Mushu! Did you want to come or not?"

"Fine, I'll leave you to your fairy godmother fantasies. What about you Gilmore, are you in?" Asia asked, Rory taking about two seconds to nod.

"I'm in. I need help, desperately," she sighed, swallowing hard at the prospect of completing her task. "Unless you want to just get me hammered again," she offered.

"As enticing as that offer is, no," Catherine shook her head. "You are not the most coordinated dancer sober. Drunk, not pretty is the world's biggest understatement. I think you nearly gave poor Ella a concussion elbowing him in the head."

"I elbowed him in the head? Doing what?" Rory wrinkled her nose in confusion as she slid in the limo behind Asia.

"Honestly, we have no clue, but it was funny," Catherine giggled. "Frank, the airport please," she spoke into the phone.

"Where are we going?" Rory asked, surprised at the airport reference.

"Surprise. You're not afraid of helicopters, are you?" Catherine asked, Rory shaking her head.

"I don't think so. Planes don't bother me, so shouldn't be."

"Good, cause Mushu here is bad enough. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to do some reading for a paper I have due in a couple weeks. I'm sure you two can find something to talk about," Catherine slipped in earbuds and turned on her Ipod, tuning them out as she opened her copy of Beowulf in its original Old English.

ooooo

"Okay, we're here," Catherine finally interrupted Rory and Asia's debate over whether the original Willy Wonka was better than the remake. It had started just after they got on the helicopter and hadn't stopped when they transferred to the limo, Rory too caught up in her opinion to even notice where they were. Which normally wouldn't faze Catherine but they'd reached their destination and she really did need to stop the ridiculous debate.

"Where are we?" Rory asked, a little nervous where Catherine and abrupt departures were concerned.

"Welcome to Manhattan Reporter Girl. I hear you're a pathetic, hopeless mess and in desperate need of an intervention of the dancing kind," Elizabeth smirked, leaning against the limo's open door and handing Rory a coffee as she climbed out.

"Where are we?" Rory repeated, staring in shock at the building before them, namely the flashing marquee.

"This is the Victrola, a burlesque club," Catherine waved her hand dramatically at the entrance and the door swung open.

"Damn, nice timing," Asia snickered, Elizabeth rolling her eyes.

"I thought I was the dramatic one. Come on, if we keep Bass waiting he's gonna get pissy, and nothing's more annoying than a pissy Bass," Elizabeth warned, leading the way inside, Rory being dragged reluctantly by Asia. Once inside, she was glad she was being pulled by Asia because after the bright sunlight, the club was as dark as a tomb, with the exception of the stage lights.

"Cat, darling," a dark haired male with an oily-sounding voice and a slick smile walked over from the bar and kissed Catherine's cheeks.

"Chuck, pig," Catherine purred back.

"Aww, you love me," Chuck smirked, his gaze flitting past Catherine. "Goody, you brought Munroe," he curled his lip at Asia, getting a one-fingered salute in response. "Oh, now that's high-class Munroe."

"It's good enough for Colin," Asia shot back smugly, Chuck grimacing.

"Joy, another Brooklyn. When did Fitzgerald start following darling sis's lead?"

"God, do you ever stop the whining?" Elizabeth groaned, Chuck focusing on her and a grin spreading across his face.

"Eliza, now this is a pleasant surprise. Miss Eliza here at the Victrola."

"Isn't it? They needed someone who spoke Chuck, and who better than an animal communing doctor?" Elizabeth smirked.

"Is that who this is supposed to be?" Chuck sneered at Rory, edging over to look her up and down.

"No, she is," Rory pointed to Elizabeth, Chuck looking confused. "Geez, you aren't the brightest bulb are you? Eliza Doolittle, Dr. Doolittle, duh!"

"You're mistaking Chuck for someone who reads Bambi, and that's just not the case, unless we're talking Penthouse letters or scotch labels," Elizabeth snickered.

"Bitch," Chuck snarled, Elizabeth rolling her eyes.

"Takes one to know one Bass. Cat, why don't you show Roe where the sound booth is and pick out some tunes for us. Bass, where's the costumes?" Elizabeth grinned and urged Rory forward.

"This is who the lessons are for? Seems like a waste to me, can't imagine her as the sex kitten. Gonna take a hell of a lot of work," Chuck began circling Rory, eyeing her critically. "Tits are small, but that isn't always a bad thing. Hard to say what kind of raw material we're working with those clothes. Who are you, Mother Theresa?"

"No, Virgin Mary," Rory snapped, Elizabeth suppressing giggles with a snort.

"School girl? I can see that," Chuck nodded in approval. "Come, let's go take a peek in my tickle trunk."

"That's just gross Bass!" Elizabeth gagged, slapping him on the back of the head.

"And you love me for it," Chuck blew her a kiss, making Rory shudder sympathetically. Elizabeth just pointed towards the backstage area, glaring daggers at the lecherous male and he sighed, waving for them to follow.

ooooo

"Allrighty then Mary, you've got the costume," Elizabeth stepped back and nodded approvingly at the final outfit. Rory was wearing a very short pink plaid skirt, a tied-off white short-sleeved shirt, sheer white thigh-high stockings and garter, and black patent leather Mary-Janes. Her brown hair was in two low pigtails tied with pink ribbon.

"It barely covers my butt," Rory complained, tugging at the skirt, then blushing as she realized it only revealed more of her flat stomach.

"It's a stripper's outfit Mary, that's the point, and stop pulling on it. The outfit is part of the image, it's to help put you in character and relax you. See, Rory isn't going to be doing the lap dances, Mary will be," Elizabeth tried to explain.

"So who are you supposed to be? Nurse Feel-Good?" Rory grumbled, her embarrassment showing as irritation.

"Very nice Mary. And I'm Nurse Doolot," Elizabeth shot back with a smirk, Rory rolling her eyes with a groan. "Thanks. Anyway did you have a song in mind or are we just going with whatever Roe and Cat pick?"

"Should I be scared?" Rory asked, gnawing on her bottom lip in apprehension.

"Honestly, it's a possibility that they'll pick, oh come on!" Elizabeth stormed past the curtain and onto the stage, glaring at the sound booth, hands on her hips. "You cannot possibly be that dorky and cheesy!"

"What's wrong with Like A Virgin?" Chuck demanded from his spot at a table close to the stage, bottle of scotch and a tumbler by his hand.

"For starters, it's not dance appropriate, duh! And what the hell are you still doing here you perv?" Elizabeth snapped.

"Aw, don't be like that Eliza, I'll be good," Chuck winked, Elizabeth snorting.

"You don't even know the meaning of the word Chuck," an acidic female voice cut in, Chuck freezing, a look of panic crossing his face.

"Hey B, S, stranger," Elizabeth waved, unconcerned with her attire. "Mind taking Bass off my hands? I have a schedule to keep to and he's screwing it up as usual."

"Screwing is one of the few things he excels at," Blair smirked.

"And here I thought it was the only thing he excelled at," Dan snorted.

"No, he can drink scotch like it's water and get high," Serena smiled, Chuck glaring at her.

"Like you're not skilled at those things Sis," he sneered, Dan grabbing his scarf and yanking him up.

"Did you want another black eye?" he snarled as Catherine walked over.

"What did Chuck do now?"

"Brooklyn's just sensitive when people remind him his girlfriend isn't the saint he likes to believe she is," Chuck jerked himself free of Dan's grip and smoothed down his scarf, tossing back the rest of the contents of his glass.

"Oh, you're Brooklyn," Elizabeth perked up and tilted her head, grinning and winking over at Serena. "Nice S! Now as much as I love catching up with you bitches, can you get the hell out of here?"

"We're gone, but call me later bitch," Blair grabbed Chuck's scarf and hauled in the direction of the door, Chuck protesting the whole way, much to Serena and Dan's amusement.

"How's our budding dancer doing?" Catherine asked, spotting Rory peeking out from behind the curtain.

"She was a lot better before she heard that crap song, and hey! Much nicer," Elizabeth smiled in approval, nodding her head to the beat. "Okay Mary, get your ass out here and let me see if you have my sense of rhythm or Doc's. God help us if she's got Nic's or Roe's cause that'll be hopeless."

"I'm okay," Rory hesitantly walked out, breathing a sigh of relief at the now-empty room.

"I like the outfit," Catherine grinned. "Yours needs to go," she added harshly, cutting narrow eyes at Elizabeth who just rolled her eyes.

"Yes Mommy. Now Mary, for this song, we're just going to do what it says. Dip it low, pick it up slow, roll it all around, poke it out, let your back roll," Elizabeth mouthed the words as she did the moves, Rory's eyes bugging out at how smoothly she slid down and back up, her hips and belly undulating.

"I don't think I can do that," she swallowed.

"Never know unless you try. Now move!" Elizabeth got behind Rory and grabbed her hips, forcing her to copy her movements. After several repeats of the song, Rory was able to do most of the moves independently, if not as smoothly as Elizabeth. They spent the rest of the afternoon going through different songs, Catherine joining in after awhile, choosing a police costume.


	36. While Cat's Away Boys Will Play

**Disclaimer: **Nope, still not mine. If it was, Rory would never have turned down Logan's proposal, still can't believe it happened.

ooooo

"Welcome to my playground," Finn announced as he held open the SUV door for Angela to step out.

"We're at a golf course," she felt the need to point out, taking Morgan out of her car seat and handing her to Finn as Seth came around and took her hand.

"Yes, but the fun our boy here can have on the greens," he explained, Angela shaking her head, wondering if agreeing to accompany him and Finn to the country club for a round of golf was a mistake. Seth squeezed her hand reassuringly as they made their way through the country club and onto the fairway, the boys dragging their golf bags, Morgan returning to Angela's hip.

"So is it just the three of us? Aren't you supposed to have four? Or is that just a TV/movie thing?" she asked.

"Huntz should be awaiting us, and there he is," Finn spotted a familiar head of blond hair heading towards them. "Ahoy matey!" Finn called out, waving his nine-iron in the air, causing Seth to curse and grab his arm, stilling it.

"You can't do that, remember last time?" he hissed, yanking the club away.

"No," Finn answered honestly, shaking his head.

"You accidentally let go of the club and knocked my father out," Logan reminded him with a smirk. "That's why he refuses to golf with you anymore."

"Ah, yes, that was a good day," Finn grinned in remembrance.

"Yes, but I'm sure that Oz here would like to get through one round of golf without a hospital visit, especially since it is her fist," Logan reasoned, Finn pouting.

"Fine, no hospital visits," he agreed reluctantly, his spectacular plans dissolving.

"Thank you, from me and Cat," Angela smiled gratefully at Logan.

"From Cat? Ah, where is Button's Mommy this afternoon?" he asked, grinning and taking Morgan from Angela. "How come you don't have a cart, and you let the front desk see him?" he groaned at Seth when he just pointed at Finn.

"I forgot until it was too late," he shrugged with a grimace, Logan sighing.

"Great, there's no way any of us can get one now, oh well, it's done, let's get this show on the road. We teaming?" he asked as they approached the first tee.

"As a first-timer I feel the need to ask to be paired with someone other than Finn, that way I can actually learn something," Angela requested with a laugh.

"You take her Huntz, you're a better golfer and Finn has way too much power over you if allowed," Seth shook his head when Logan looked about to protest.

"Fine, but no territorial jealousy better occur, and I'm not helping her adjust her stance or anything," Logan warned, Angela blushing at the implication.

"That's okay, I'll muddle through without hands-on instruction. Wouldn't want Reporter Girl to come after me with a stick," she teased, Logan groaning.

"Are you guys ever going to let that go?" he asked, already knowing the answer as Finn and Seth grinned, shaking their heads.

"You aren't actually upset, so why back off?" Finn smirked over the rim of his sunglasses before approaching the tee. He let out a whoop and saluted with his club when he hit the green, several men nearby turning to glare at him.

"Because maybe I want to pick my own girl, not have her shoved down my throat?" Logan sighed, stepping up to take his turn.

"Yeah, not going to happen," Seth snorted at the possibility.

"And when you scare Ace off, who's going to be to blame?" Logan pointed out, taking a swing. Angela gave Morgan to Finn and stepped up to the tee.

"Robert," Finn and Seth answered instantly, Angela glaring at them.

"Would you leave him alone? I don't know what he did to you guys to make him the scapegoat and punching bag you treat him like but Beth really likes him and eventually you're going to really piss her off," she warned, grimacing when her shot went completely wild, narrowly hitting another golfer on the head.

"Fine, we'll find a new stooge," Finn agreed, knowing it was inevitable. If there was one thing he could guarantee it was that Catherine loved her sister and both of the Barr-Taylor's were fiercely protective of those they loved. A cornered lioness with cubs to protect had nothing on them.

"Hey, look, the person Oz nearly hit, isn't that Luke?" Logan pointed, seeing the very familiar scowl directed their way.

"It is, and he's with Richard," Finn frowned. "I didn't know he was masochistic."

"Somehow I doubt he had much choice in the afternoon's activity, he does not look like he's enjoying himself at all," Seth commented, the four automatically diverting towards the other hole, Seth's turn forgotten.

"So, have you put much thought into franchising?" Richard asked as they reached them, Luke looking completely panicked.

"Ooh, another diner? Could you put the first at Yale?" Finn requested, Richard turning in surprise.

"I'm sorry, this is a private, Logan? How are you my boy?" Richard noticed him and smiled, holding out his hand.

"I'm good, even better if we'll be getting access to Luke's burgers on campus, have you ever had one of his burgers Richard?" Logan asked, the guys exchanging looks as they immediately took stock of the situation.

"No, I can't say that I have," Richard paused, shaking his head.

"Well, that's silly! How can you endorse franchising something you have no personal knowledge of?" Finn snorted.

"We're stacking up. Let's go," Richard waved and began walking towards the next hole. Luke glanced helplessly at the foursome before following.

"Anyway, as I was saying, that diner of yours. Now's the time to jump. There are opportunities abounding in real estate right now," Richard informed him.

"Oh, are we buying a house? Good idea, eventually might want a bigger house, Lorelai's is a little small, especially if you're thinking of expanding the family," Finn rejoined the conversation, Richard looking irritated, Luke not sure if he should appreciate the input or not.

"Luke, since you're clearly not at home on the green, and Angela here is not taking to her lessons either, would you mind us stealing Richard for our fourth?" Logan asked, Luke sighing in relief.

"But," Richard frowned, Seth just stepping up to the tee while Angela pulled Luke to the side.

"I'm Angela, and this is Morgan, can you say hi Morgy?" she waved Morgan's hand at Luke.

"Hi, hi, hi!" Morgan cooed with a big grin, Luke's gruff demeanor melting instantly at the two-toothed smile.

"Hey little one. Now, she's the redhead's, right?" he asked, Angela nodding.

"Cat's her Mommy, yep."

"And the freaky Australian's her father?" Luke clarified, seeing Finn watching them with a protective eye.

"He's her Daddy the way you're Rory's," Angela summed up, Luke's jaw dropping at the assessment. "Hey, I may not be in tune with everything around campus, but I did pick up on that."

"I," Luke swallowed, looking away to hide the emotions being called Rory's Daddy caused to surface.

"Here," Angela handed Morgan over as Seth joined them, his arms encircling her waist easily. Finn, seeing Luke bouncing a laughing Morgan grinned and turned to Richard as Logan took his turn.

"Look at him mate, and tell me what bloody right you have to tell him he's not good enough for your daughter?"

"What's between Luke and I is none of your business," Richard ground out, not looking over.

"When it has the chance of making Rory cry, yes it bloody well is!" Finn snapped back, pissed off now. "That man raised her, he's more of a dad then her philandering, wandering soul of a biological father!"

"Okay, before you club Richard, let me try," Logan stepped between them, knowing most of Finn's aggression was directed towards Bachman and he was just vicariously defending himself through Luke.

"Whatever," Finn stomped away towards the clubhouse and Logan sighed, wondering how he was supposed to cheer up the cheerer-upper of the group.

"Look, Richard, I get where you're coming from, I do, you just want what's best for your little girl," Logan began diplomatically, Richard relaxing slightly. "But Luke over there, he's what's best for her, ball cap and all. And I suggest you change your tack of Higgins-ing him before Rory finds out. All you're going to end up doing is angering her and driving her away. I'd expect high-handed snobbery like this from my father or Elias, but I thought you were beyond that," Logan shook his head, disappointed. "For Rory's sake I'm going to forget what we overheard and hope you wake up. Luke, let's go grab a drink in the bar. I'm sure Richard here would love to hear some stories about Ace when she was Button's age."

"Ace? Button? Do you guys ever call anyone by their real name?" Luke asked, Logan clapping him on the shoulder with a laugh, guiding him back towards the clubhouse, Seth and Angela behind them. Richard watched them go, then took a deep breath as Rory's face appeared in his mind and he took up the rear, figuring it wouldn't hurt to genuinely get to know Luke before he judged him too harshly. After all, in the past he'd been a stand-up guy, and Rory had never spoke anything but highly of him.

ooooo

"Would you like a drink sir?" the waiter eyed Luke's attire with a jaundiced eye, making him squirm.

"Guinness!" Finn cried, a phone call to New York's Upper East Side having improved his mood immensely. Especially when a police uniform was mentioned.

"Uh," Luke hesitated, the words 'nitwit juice' flashing through his mind.

"They also have Corona and Sam Adams," Logan suggested. "Most of their hard liquor is pretty potent if you're driving."

"You drink beer?" Luke was shocked.

"Amazing, isn't it? Richie Rich drinks tap," Seth laughed, Logan flipping him.

"Up yours Merlin. I'll have a Guinness, and a Sam Adams for Luke here. Oz?"

"As much as I'm sure this will upset Finn here, do you have Foster's?" Angela asked hopefully, Finn curling his lip.

"Yes, of course," the waiter nodded, his gaze flicking to Seth and Richard.

"Bourbon and water."

"Just water for me," Seth dismissed the waiter.

"Oi, some milk for the munchkin!" Finn yelled after him when he was halfway across the room, smirking when he stiffened. "I love messing with their heads!"

"So, Luke, how do you know Logan and Finn?" Richard asked, trying to bring some semblance of order to the chaos that their golf date had disintegrated into.

"They've been to Stars Hollow," Luke stated plainly, his defenses up, not sure when this was going to turn into a personal attack or interrogation. He doubted the extra presences would do much to deter the inevitable.

"Lovely place, violent women," Finn commented, Luke frowning briefly, and then laughing in realization.

"Ah, you met Miss Patty," he nodded. "She likes them young. Been married almost as many times as Elizabeth Taylor."

"There's a reason I won't go back there without protection," Finn shuddered to think of the potential for molestation.

"You can't hide behind Cat forever dude," Logan shook his head, missing the quick exchange of smirks between Seth and Angela at the all-too-true assessment.

"How about we leave me alone and talk about Bambi, that is why we're all at one table, am I right?" Finn asked, looking from a stupefied Luke to an irritated Richard.

"Sorry Richard, he's an easy target," Logan apologized, Richard brushing off his concern with a smile.

"Not to worry Logan. It was a while ago, but I do remember what it was like to be your age and with friends. I am interested in hearing some stories about Rory as a little girl Luke, if you're willing to share them," Richard requested, setting his pride aside.

"Be happy to, and the next time you're in Stars Hollow I have plenty of pictures," Luke offered, Richard beaming back. Logan and Finn exchanged smug looks as Luke began talking about Rory's 5th birthday and the Willy Wonka cake he'd made her after she demanded a trip to the chocolate factory she insisted was real.


	37. Obscure, Pedestrian Or Funky?

**Disclaimer:** Nada but the OC's be mine, oh, and half the plot.

ooooo

"I need help!" Rory burst dramatically into her house and flopped backwards on the couch, arm over her eyes.

"And apparently we need a fainting couch," Lorelai commented, Rory lifting her arm just enough to glare at her. "Whatever seems to be the problem Mini-Me?"

"I need a costume for a Halloween party."

"Hmm," Lorelai sat down on the chair and stared thoughtfully at Rory who groaned as she sat up, knowing she was going to regret this. "A pumpkin!" Lorelai cried triumphantly, Rory burying her face in a cushion to muffle the scream.

"It's the Brigade Masque, they have very standards Mom. And it's themed," Rory made a face, showing her opinion of the concept.

"Ooh, a theme party, what's the theme?" Lorelai asked, grabbing a pad of paper and pen to take notes.

"Secret Identities."

"Like Batman and Superman? That seems a little pedestrian for your new buddies, especially the Aussie," Lorelai commented, surprised.

"It can be anyone who has at least two real, separate personas, which includes someone like Sybil," Rory clarified.

"Shepard?" Lorelai quipped, Rory rolling her eyes.

"No, the movie Mother. Sally Field played her."

"Ah, yes," Lorelai nodded, looking her daughter over critically. "I guess I could throw together a 50's style housewife outfit for you."

"I said it could be someone like her, not necessarily her," Rory corrected. "I did the 50's housewife thing, didn't like it, don't want to repeat it anytime soon."

"Ah, I'd almost forgotten that first-time foray into role-playing. Next time, try the naughty nurse or French maid, and why are you so red?" Lorelai asked, Rory hiding her beet colored face again.

"What about school girl?" she mumbled, Lorelai blinking and yanking the cushion away and gazing in awe at her daughter.

"You didn't!" she gasped, scandalized and proud.

"Not yet, just got lap dance lessons," Rory bit her lip; nervous of how she'd react.

"Where? When? Why?" Lorelai demanded eagerly. "Wait, this needs junk food and coffee!"

"You think everything needs coffee," Rory snorted, sitting up.

"Was there a point to that statement? You wouldn't be suggesting that there is ever a time where coffee isn't needed," Lorelai looked horror stricken at the possibility.

"No, I'd never dare to imply anything of the sort. Let's go, you get coffee, I'll grab junk food from Doose's," Rory stood, then frowned at her mother. "Actually, switch that around, or we'll never have time to talk."

"My darling daughter, are you saying I'd fail in my coffee mission?"

"No, you'll just take too long, flirting with Luke, and I have to get back to Yale before tomorrow morning," Rory pushed Lorelai out the door impatiently.

"Fine, but you're mean," she pouted, Rory rolling her eyes and prodding her mother along, ignoring her.

ooooo

"So you are now officially schooled in the art of lap dances by a 16-year-old who is dating a 21-year-old? Why does that have icky all over it?" Lorelai grimaced.

"How much older than you is Luke?" Rory pointed out.

"But I'm not underage," Lorelai protested.

"And from everything I've seen and heard, they're not having sex, I doubt that Cat or Finn would stand for it," Rory assured, Lorelai relaxing.

"That's true, the Aussie does seem more than a little protective of his woman, and that most likely applies to her sister," she nodded. "Still, I'd have loved to have seen you practicing your pole dance. Is it hotter than mine yet?"

"I'll never tell," Rory laughed, Lorelai sticking her tongue out.

"Fine, be a meanie to your giver of life. I will expect plenty of details of the upcoming lap dances of Limo and Bible Boys," she ordered firmly.

"Duh, like I didn't expect that! Okay, now that I've spilled all concerning my trip to the Upper East Side and encounter with the icky creep Bass, what am I going to wear as a costume?" Rory asked, stuffing a Red Vine in her mouth.

"Hold up! Bass? Not Bart Bass," Lorelai gasped, Rory frowning.

"No, his name was Chuck, and he was about 16, so I doubt you know him."

"I might know his father, real slime bucket. Man whore and temper like you wouldn't believe when drunk, which was most of the time. Christopher knew him, they hated each other's guts, mainly because Chris wasn't a total asshole, and I was able to convince a friend of mine to not date him. I wonder what ever happened to Lily? Last I heard, she was dating this cute rocker rebel and blew off her cotillion to be with him, much to her mother's annoyance. I should look her up," Lorelai mused. She didn't regret breaking contact with most of her childhood friends but Lily had been cool, didn't stop talking to her after she got pregnant despite her mother's attempts at separating the girls.

"Okay," Rory blinked, not sure what to say. Lorelai never talked about her past or the people she knew when she was still living at Casa Gilmore. There was a pregnant pause and then Lorelai shook her head, returning to the present with a sigh.

"Enough of that. Costume, secret identity, hmm," she frowned, eyes scanning over Rory critically. "We can go pedestrian, funky or obscure. What's your flavor?"

"Obscure? As is nobody will have a clue who I am?"

"The Bronte sisters, originally published as men, did they not?" Lorelai asked, Rory nodding with a grin.

"That is a good idea. But then I'll be stuck in a Victorian ball down all night, and that's not the most comfortable way to spend time," Rory grimaced.

"So obscure is out. I think funky it is then, because I can't see you as Wonder Woman, that's too, well, not you," Lorelai paused, and then shook her head. "Nope, definitely not you."

"I agree, so what's funky?" Rory asked hesitantly, a little leery of some of the places her mother's mind could go. Plus her definition of funky differed slightly from Lorelai's.

"You my darling daughter are going as Jerrica Benton, AKA Jem, lead singer of the Holograms!" Lorelai shouted triumphantly, jumping to her feet, arms in the air.

"You want me to have pink hair?" Rory blinked.

"Well, you could go as Jerrica and have blonde hair," Lorelai offered. "But that wouldn't be nearly as much fun."

"You want me to have pink hair," Rory repeated slowly.

"Why do you keep saying that? You can wear a wig, it's not like I'm dying and cutting your hair, unless," Lorelai paused and reached out to lift a hank of Rory's hair, only to get her hand slapped as Rory scuttled backwards, wide-eyed.

"No! You are not dying my hair pink!" she gasped, Lorelai pouting.

"Fine, be that way! You know you can be a real party-pooper," she informed Rory sagely as she sat down on the couch, curling her feet underneath her and grabbing a pad of paper and pencil.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked suspiciously from a safe distance.

"Sketching a design out. Here, that'll be pink, that will be silver and blue, with fringe, and you can wear silver or blue fishnets and my pink heels," Lorelai held up the quick rough drawing, Rory giving it a prolonged stare before melting into a smile.

"That'll be great!" she dropped down.

"Looks like we have a winner. Funky it is! Now that we have the gossip and costume business all sorted out, do you have time for a movie before you abandon your beloved Mommy?"

"Breakfast Club?" Rory held up the one closest to her hand, Lorelai grinning.

"As if you needed to ask!" the two laughed and curled up together to watch the movie, happily shouting out lines and plowing their way through the remainder of the junk food.


	38. We All Wear Masques

**A/N: **Read the 'Secret Identities' in this and the next chapter carefully, and the people who get all of them correct get a prize, cameo appearance as soon as I get more chapters written. IM me with your guesses, and I'll let you know. Some are given; others need a bit of guesswork, so good luck! Oh, and you Rogan fans should LOVE this chapter and the next.

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, cause I'd be sitting at home, writing this on a ten-year old computer if I owned Gilmore Girls. Please!

ooooo

"Welcome to 'We All Wear Masques: A Secret Identity Ball' Bambi, or should I say Jem? I love the outfit, very realistic," Catherine asked as she eyed the shiny pink wrap mini-dress, silver and blue fringe belt, sparkly star earrings, thick pink eye shadow and a big pink and white wig.

"Thanks, Mom made it," Rory smiled. "She'd love your costume too She-Ra, very girl power 80's. I was expecting a more complex costume from you though."

"Ah, but I'm an old-school cartoon nut and there is a trick to this event. Here is your name card," Catherine handed Rory a small hard-backed notebook with Brigade members' names printed on the pages. "Over the course of the night, beside each name, write the name of who they're dressed as, and that person's alter ego. For example, for you Miss Hologram, you'd write Jem and Jerrica Benton. See?"

"I think so. For you, it'd be She-Ra and Princess Aurora?" Rory checked, Catherine laughing and shaking her head.

"Close, but no cigar Bambi. You're lucky I'm in a generous mood Miss Jem, it's technically Princess Adora," Catherine smirked at Rory's bemused expression.

"I should have known that," she pouted, Catherine grinning.

"You're probably one of only a handful who'll guess even close. Oh, another rule, if you're trying to guess or confirm who a person is, you can ask them questions, but they have to be yes/no answers, so no stuff like who's your wife or mother, okay?"

"I think I can manage that," Rory nodded. "So, who's Finn, Tarzan?"

"As much as he loves any excuse to get naked, or nearly, no," Catherine rolled her eyes, thinking of last year's costume ball. "Last year was Disney and he showed up in a loin cloth, leather vest, hat and whip."

"That must have been interesting," Rory giggled. "I take it he was Jake from The Rescuers Down Under."

"Yep, that's our Finn, he went as himself," Asia joined them with a snort. "Hello there Jem, love the costume."

"Right back at you Wonder Woman. I'm really glad Mom and I changed our minds, we were considering that as my costume, but decided it wasn't really me," Rory laughed, thinking of how embarrassing it would have been if they'd gone that route.

"That's true, you're not Amazon princess like our Mushu, plus given that Wonder Woman has been her hero since she was a wee thing, she'd probably have beaten your for showing up in the same costume," Catherine laughed, Asia making a face.

"Whatever She-Ra, I can so kick your butt!"

"Keep telling yourself that Diana! Now shoo, I'm on door duty for the next half-hour, make sure Jem here mingles," Catherine instructed, Asia saluting.

"Ai, Princess of Power!" Asia saluted, ducking out of reach of the swat directed her way, grabbing Rory's hand and dragging her away to the echo of "Brat!" calling after them.

"Not to be rude, but isn't this kind of dull?" Rory commented, looking around the Clubhouse's ballroom. After the over-the-top indoor sand fest that Catherine's birthday had been, the black satin draping the walls and simple stone skulls on pedestals spaced periodically around the room seemed a little, well, pedestrian.

"Dull? Ouch, don't let anyone hear you say that," Asia winced. "The real party hasn't started yet Gilmore. Once 9:30 hits, the lights go out and the black strobe lights go on, music starts and then the fun really starts. Besides, sometimes less is more, too much of anything can quickly turn tacky."

"I guess, I'm used to Stars Hollow celebrations, where there's no such thing as too much, which a lot of you would probably consider tacky," Rory admitted, not for the first time thinking that maybe she really didn't belong here.

"Probably, but a lot is not everyone, and you also have to realize, this is a themed Masque, and the décor is supposed to reflect that. Last year there were Disney characters everywhere and the music was all Disney soundtracks. It was pretty cool, almost more a kid's birthday party than a Halloween one," Asia grinned.

"Sounds like fun, but how does this reflect Secret Identities?" Rory asked, confused. Asia smirked and pointed at the floor. Frowning, Rory looked down and groaned, eyes closing. "You're joking."

"Nope, sadly enough it's very serious. Did you not pick up on the skulls?" Asia nodded at the pillars.

"Yeah, but they're just skulls, which is very Halloween or Hamlet even. I did not expect there to be a big Skulls-style imprint on the middle of the floor," Rory shook her head, torn between amusement and disgust.

"I think it was Huntz and Army Boy's idea, when I joined the Council back in September Elias and the Elders were a little over the top with the ceremonial thing, they brought a gong and it prompted teasing that they'd watched Skulls, so," Asia waved her arm at the floor with a shrug.

"Council? Elders?" Rory snapped to attention and Asia grimaced.

"Crap, sorry to perk your reporter's interest and have to shut it down. You know if you'd done the other two lap dances already, you might be an official LDB member by now and you'd know this stuff. Speaking of, are you prepared for tonight, because it's your last chance to do it," Asia reminded her, Rory looking pained.

"Honestly, I was kind of hoping that people would forget about it," she admitted.

"I can understand that. If it makes you feel better, all of us had to do stuff that scared the crap out of us or stretched our limits in some way. I jumped out of a plane, and I'm terrified of heights. I also had to go to this yoga retreat with the Brigade women for a week, no technology or non-organic foods, without killing anyone. I came pretty darn close to strangling Shira," Asia grumbled with a half smile. "As addicted to coffee as you are, I'm close to that with Pepsi, and the caffeine withdrawal alone was killer, plus we had to do daily meditation and chanting."

"Ehh, suddenly my challenge doesn't sound so horrible," Rory grimaced in sympathy, shuddering to think of having to go without coffee for an entire week.

"Don't say that too loudly, they may decide to up your next challenge," Asia warned seriously. "I made the mistake of bragging about my first task, hosting a DAR worthy tea party and that's how the others were created."

"I'll keep that in mind," Rory glanced around quickly to make sure nobody had overheard them. "Where is everyone anyway?"

"They'll be here. Rachel had to go pick up Tristan, so Huntz went with, Colin is overseeing the refreshments and I really hope Finn isn't with him. Excuse me," Asia turned and hurried out of the ballroom, intent on discovering if Finn was interfering in the food preparations. Rory watched after her before turning with a sigh and walking over to a brunette dressed as Catwoman.

"Hi, what's your name?" Rory asked, figuring she could write her in the book.

"I'm not supposed to tell you, hello?" the girl sneered. "And you're only supposed to be asking yes/no questions."

"But I know you're Catwoman, I need to put you down, but I don't know what your name is. I'm Rory Gilmore," Rory smiled, holding out her hand.

"God, are you stupid? Hey, you'll never guess, that pink-haired idiot just told me her name and wants me to tell her mine," Catwoman turned to a nearby Marilyn Monroe and both burst out laughing before walking away from a confused Rory.

ooooo

"Rachel! Finally, a person with a brain!" Rory cried an hour later, spotting the familiar face standing near the food table with Tristan.

"Mary, what's wrong?" Rachel laughed, seeing the frustration written on her face.

"Nobody will tell me who they are! And I swear, if you say they're not supposed to I will smash that martini glass on your head DuGrey!" Rory snarled.

"Woah, ease up there Mary. Have a drink," Tristan handed her a Cosmopolitan, Rory tossing it back in two gulps. "Or not," he blinked at her in shock.

"What seems to be the issue Jem?" Rachel asked calmly.

"See that Marilyn Monroe in the white dress," Rory pointed, the trio nodding. "I don't know who she is, therefore I cannot write her costume down in my book. And when I try asking, I get laughed at and informed I'm not allowed to ask anything but yes/no questions."

"That's Jessica Rogers. Sorry, we should have thought that you wouldn't know everyone here," Rachel frowned thoughtfully. "Babe, why don't you go find Huntz and have him take Mary here around so she knows who people are."

"I'm on it!" Tristan darted off before Rory could object.

"Why Logan? Things are going to be awkward enough later without out, oh," Rory's complaint broke off and she stared open-mouthed at the figure Tristan was dragging behind him back to them. Skintight black and green leather was sculpted to his entire body, clearly defining well-muscled legs, a flat stomach, broad chest and shoulders, his sculpted arms bare but for two armbands and gloves. Dark glasses, a bow over his shoulder and a quiver of arrows completed the heart-stopppingly sexy costume.

"You're drooling Mary," Rachel teased, Rory shooting her a dirty look as Logan and Tristan arrived.

"What's up Doc? Ace, Ace?" Logan did a double take, a slow grin spreading across his face as he took in the very short skirt, long fishnet clad legs seeming to go on for miles, the pink silk clinging to every curve.

"Bite me Gilligan! Mary here needs help figuring out who everyone is, and by that we mean who they really are to write down costume guesses. Apparently some of them are having fun messing with her, whether purposely or just because Jessica Rogers is a complete idiot," Rachel rolled her eyes. "But before you do, do you know who we are?"

"Given the tux, martini glass and lack of imagination, Tristan is James Bond? And is being 007 really a secret identity?" Rory asked.

"As much as Marilyn is for Norma Jean, yeah. Who am I?" Rachel smirked, twirling in her short pink skirt and pink and gray argyle halter-top, hair in a ponytail.

"Um, are you from a comic book?" Rory frowned, thinking. She looked familiar, but from where?

"Am I? Not sure, but think it's a no," Rachel glanced at her James Bond who shrugged, lost.

"Movie then?"

"Yep!" Rachel grinned; sure she wouldn't figure it out. Only Catherine and Asia had figured it out so far, other than Tristan who'd helped her get the clothes.

"Are you good?" Logan joined in, he was wondering himself who on earth his cousin's fiancée was supposed to be.

"Nope."

"Are you live action?" Rory narrowed her eyes and Rachel pouted, knowing her secret was about to be figured out.

"Yes."

"Ha, I know who you are!" Rory scribbled the name down, holding the book away from Logan so he couldn't read it.

"Come on Ace," Logan leaned closer, Rory freezing when his teasing words sounded in her ear, his breath whispering across her neck. Her throat closed up and her mouth dried when she realized he was practically pressed up against her.

"I," she stuttered, shifting backwards and closing her eyes when she bumped into his hard chest, Logan letting out a rush of air that came close to a groan.

"Okay, and we're leaving now before any clothes come off," Rachel announced cheerfully, dragging a smirking Tristan away, Logan glaring after them and moving reluctantly away from a red-faced Rory.

"Ignore them Ace, now what do you say we team up? I'll tell you who people are, you help with the cheesy pop culture references," Logan offered, Rory sighing.

"You're not going to help me otherwise, are you?" Rory asked, Logan pursing his mouth, thinking, before smirking down at her.

"Nope," he shook his head, Rory rolling her eyes.

"Fine," she stuck out her hand. Logan eyed it for a minute, then looked up, his smirk widening, making Rory swallow hard.

"Oh, I think we can do better than that," his arm snaked out and wrapped around Rory's waist, yanking her up against him, Rory letting out a squeak and grabbing his shoulders to steady herself.

"Logan," she stammered nervously, only to get cut off by Logan's mouth claiming hers in a passionate kiss, Rory slumping against him weakly, her fingers threading through his hair as she enthusiastically returned it. All too soon for her liking, Logan pulled back and let out a shaky breath, his heart pounding.

"Wow," he mumbled, not having expected that intense a reaction, especially from a simple kiss. He'd felt that right down to his bones.

"Uh-huh," Rory swallowed and blinked, a glazed look in her eyes. Logan stepped back and smirked, glad that he wasn't the only one who'd felt that. Up until now every time he'd attempted to get closer to his cute little reporter she'd shied away and he was beginning to wonder that the snapping sexual tension was only one-sided, and that all of her sharp comebacks were fueled by genuine dislike of him.

"Come on Ace, let's go figure this out," he looped his arm around her waist and guided her back into the crowd. "Did you figure out Colin yet?"

"No, I saw him but he's just in a shirt and tie, that's not a costume!" Rory frowned, the bone-melting kiss pushed to the back of her mind as the puzzle was mentioned.

"And glasses," Logan added, stressing the word. Rory wrinkled her nose, then nodded, an "ah!" of understanding emerging.

"That's a cop-out," she informed Logan sagely, Logan shrugging.

"You tell him that, okay Ace?" he smirked, Rory snorting.

"I will," she huffed, striding off towards Colin, Logan hurrying to catch up and hopefully stop her before she insulted his buddy's costume.

ooooo

"Jor! You made it!" Elizabeth waved to her new friend, spotting her walking in and looking around in awe at the huge crowd.

"This is freaking amazing Beth! Hey Robert, who are you supposed to be?" Jordan asked, looking him over.

"Gotta figure it out on your own honey," Robert smirked. "So, you'd be Sexy Robin?" he asked, Elizabeth rolling her eyes and smacking his arm.

"Very cute," she shook her head in exasperation at Jordan.

"I know," Robert immediately quipped, earning to groans from the girls.

"Actually that shirt's a little ratty, there's a hole in it," Jordan pointed out a tear at the end of the sleeve of the thin brown T-shirt, Robert shoving his thumb through it.

"Supposed to be there, can you lend that to Beth after tonight?" he requested, eyeing the very short green skirt (with side slit) and low-cut red tank style top to the tight vinyl costume Jordan was wearing.

"Can you stop being a pig? And I thought you liked my outfit?" Elizabeth pouted down at her tiny pleated red skirt and white sailor top with a big red bow, white elbow length gloves on her hands and a black wig covering her blonde hair, gold band with a ruby in the center across her forehead.

"I do, I also like hers," Robert jammed his hands into the pockets of his white-striped black athletic pants, fishing out a lighter with a shark on it, twirling it around. "And did I not see you checking out Nate?"

"Totally different," Elizabeth dismissed, Robert snorting.

"Oh, yeah, cause drooling over a guy is so much better than me asking if you can wear a hot outfit," he scoffed.

"Who's Nate?" Jordan asked before the teasing became a full-blown argument, which with Elizabeth and her Barr-Taylor temper it could easily turn into.

"Over there," Elizabeth pointed to the bar area where a guy their age with messy light brown hair was standing. He was in jeans and a white undershirt, scrapes and bruises visible in various spots, his bottom lip split and puffy looking.

"Oh no, what happened to him? Did you beat him up?" Jordan turned on Robert accusingly, making him back up and hold his hands in the air.

"Woah, ease up there tiger! Geez, you're nothing like Mushu, are you? I did not touch the pansy okay, that's his costume," Robert rolled his eyes.

"That's his costume? He did that on purpose?" Jordan frowned, tilting her head and looking the stranger over curiously. "Why?"

"Because it's his costume, and I don't think he actually beat himself up. It's called make-up darling. And since you seem intent on ogling him," Robert turned around and yelled. "Oi! Nate, c'mere!"

"I hate your boyfriend," Jordan informed a giggling Elizabeth.

"What's up Grimaldi, Eliza," Nate nodded, Elizabeth giving him a quick hug.

"Glad you could make it Archibald. Oh, this is Jordan Munroe, a friend of mine, Jor, this is Nathaniel Archibald. He's 17, goes to St. Jude's in Manhattan, likes soccer and X-Box games, has appalling taste in friends and is very much single," Elizabeth smirked and gave Nate a gentle shove towards Jordan who was bright red now.

"Have fun you two," Robert leered, taking Elizabeth's hand and leading her away from the uncomfortable, embarrassed pair.


	39. Tristan's Secret Fantasy

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the GG, or any of the costume characters. If you don't know the name, it might be mine.

ooooo

"There you are my love!" Logan froze, head bent over Rory's shoulder, reading whose costumes were left. His head snapped up in a panic, wondering who on earth was calling him their love when he was this close to discovering if that smooth strawberry-scented skin tasted as good as it smelled. Staring at the blonde before him, wearing black pirate boots, blue fishnets, and what looked like a black swimsuit with a cropped blue jacket over it, Logan narrowed his eyes.

"Nicole?" he gaped, since when did she call him her love? "Please tell me you're drunk and think I'm someone else!" he begged, really not wanting to consider the possibility that his English friend had somehow fallen for him.

"Melodramatic much Huntz?" Nicole snorted, rolling her eyes at his panic over the possibility that she was seriously hitting on him. "As much as this will hurt your ego, I wouldn't touch that, ever."

"Gee, thanks so much Princess," Logan snarked back, his relief too great to put much heart into his reply.

"Besides, I like Bambi and I never steal men from someone I like," Nicole stated plainly, Rory blushing.

"Care to explain Jack Pepperly?" Logan asked, Nicole snorting.

"I never said I didn't steal men ever. I didn't like Kelsey," she explained, Logan shaking his head at her female logic.

"Why the love comment?" Rory finally asked the question that had been on the tip of her tongue since Nicole's unexpected interruption, her greeting rolling around her mind in one continuous loop.

"The costumes darlin', no need to get your knickers in a twist," Finn, or at least Rory was pretty sure it was Finn given the accent, draped his arm across Nicole's shoulders and grinned.

"Okay, who the hell are you?" she demanded, her eyes scanning from his boots, up brown leather pants, past a long brown leather sleeveless shirt thing over a gray cotton shirt, sword at his side and what essentially looked like a big gray fuzzy blanket draped over his shoulders, clipped at the neck with a green leaf-shaped pin. His face was scruffy and he had a scraggly looking shoulder length brown wig on.

"Dirty and smelly," Nicole made a face and shoved Finn off. "You do realize that when you forgo shaving for a week it does not mean you have to forgo all bathing."

"All about immersing yourself in the character luv," Finn winked, Rory pinching her nose when he moved and a whiff of his body odor came her way.

"How about immersing yourself in some soapy water," Rachel advised, walking over with Tristan. "Mary, the lights are dropping soon, have you taken care of that stuff you were supposed to do yet?"

"No," Rory admitted, blushing. "Help me get ready?"

"Sure thing, I believe the stuff is in a room upstairs, but we should check on it, Beth put Robert in charge of setting things up," Rachel linked arms with Rory and began leading her away.

"Is that a bad thing?" Rory asked.

"Let's put it this way, there could be a pole erected in the middle of the room," Rachel giggled, Rory shuddering. Logan stared after them and let out a deep sigh, Tristan clapping him on the shoulder sympathetically.

"And Mary ensnares yet another unsuspecting male into her trap. Come on Huntz, let's grab a drink and you can tell me the story behind the moony-eyed look."

"Bite me," Logan grumbled, following after him obediently.

ooooo

"I can't do this," Rory whispered, wide-eyed. She was pale as a ghost, knees trembling and had a white-knuckled grip on the bathroom counter while Rachel did the finishing touches on her pigtails.

"Yes you can," Rachel answered automatically before looking up and seeing Rory's terrified face in the mirror. "Oh, Mary," she winced, wondering if maybe they were pushing her too far outside her comfort realm with this.

"I'm sorry, I know I have to for the challenge, but it's Tristan and Logan, and I'm way too sober for this," Rory stammered, Rachel pulling out her cell phone and sending out a text. "What are you doing?"

"Calling up the reserves. You may have to do this, but us girls can make it as painless as possible. Go grab the duffel bag in the corner and empty it on the bed," Rachel instructed, still intent on her phone. Rory shot her a confused look but did as she was told. Pulling out a wad of clothes, she let out a relieved laugh at the sight of the nurse's uniform Elizabeth had worn. Digging more, she felt herself relax as she fished out the police costume Catherine used and a French maid outfit.

"You can do this? It isn't breaking the rules?" Rory looked up hopefully, feeling the nervousness that had been slowly choking her start to fade away.

"We're bending them, slightly, that's all. Now toss me that French Maid costume, and pour yourself a glass of champagne to help relax you a bit. Just one glass though," Rachel cautioned as she began to change. "We don't want a repeat of poor Duke's lap dance. I like my Blondie Bear non-comatose."

"Why are we knocking out Flik?" Catherine asked, with a smirk as she entered the room, immediately removing clothing, Elizabeth right behind her.

"Could we shut the door before we strip?" she requested, slamming the door practically in Robert's face. "Having my boyfriend see you in the buff is a touch too 'in-the-family' for me."

"Pooh, you're just worried he'll leave you for me," Catherine sniffed.

"Yeah, because Robert's always had this urge to see what happens when you invoke Finn's homicidal tendencies," Elizabeth snorted. "Pass me that cap."

"Finn does not have homicidal tendencies," Catherine protested, Rory and Rachel looking over and gaping at her.

"Excuse me? Having been nearly on the receiving end of said tendencies, I'm going to have to side with Nurse Doolot on this," Rory scoffed, Rachel snickering.

"I'm sorry, Nurse what?"

"Bass was calling me Miss Eliza, which led to a Dr. Doolittle reference, hence the stage name of Nurse Doolot," Elizabeth finished pinning the nurse's cap in her hair and struck a seductive pose.

"Okay, you're still just 16, stop being creepy," Catherine requested with a shudder.

"What you gonna do Officer Feel-Good, cuff me?" Elizabeth purred, winking at her sister and running her tongue along her bottom lip teasingly.

"Nice one," Rachel sniggered when Catherine looked ill at the innuendo.

"Hey, she wasn't the only one to get the hot genes. So, Frenchie, are we ready to do this?"

"I think so. Tell me Robert didn't install a pole," Rachel begged as the girls headed through the bathroom into the adjoining bedroom that Robert had lovingly turned into a Moulin-style boudoir. The walls had been draped with a rich burgundy brocade with gold trim and embroidery, dark green velvet curtains hung at the windows, several Chippendale chairs were scattered around, upholstered in a matching green velvet with gold trim.

"Nope, threatened to castrate him if he did," Elizabeth laughed. "And look, it worked, nary a pole in sight."

"And we thought Mushu was useful in tempering that stick up Colin's rear, Nurse Doolot here can actually accomplish the impossible, making Robert productive," Rachel whistled, impressed. "This is freaking amazing Beth."

"I didn't have anything to do with it either, he did this himself," Elizabeth tossed over her shoulder as she hit the dimmer on the lights, Catherine going to the stereo system and cuing the CD they'd made.

"Knock knock, I have two blindfolded, oh wow!" Robert's jaw dropped as he opened the door, staring slack-jawed at the four costumed women.

"Robert! If you don't move I'm taking off the blindfold!" Logan snarled from behind him, jarring the stunned guy into action. Grabbing the two blonds' arms, he directed them into two of the waiting chairs, plunking himself down in the middle one with a big grin, hands rubbing together as his gaze flicked between the four girls.

"Okay, now I feel dirty," Rachel muttered, glaring at Robert, Tristan's head snapping up and tilting to the side.

"Rach? What's going on?" he asked, confused.

"That's Frenchie to you, and Nurse Doolot, would you mind blindfolding your paramour before I claw his eyes out?" Rachel requested, Elizabeth grabbing the black fabric and roughly tying it on, Robert wincing at her less than gentle touch.

"Okay ladies," Catherine snapped her fingers and the four lined up, falling into the simple, fluid routine Elizabeth had taught Rory the week before, Dip It Low throbbing in the background. With a nod at Rory, Catherine moved to straddle Robert's lap, hands on his shoulders, Rory doing the same with Tristan, while Rachel and Elizabeth each sat on Logan who smirked, starting to lift his hands to grasp the thighs pressed against him, only to get swatted.

"No touching the merchandise Huntz," Rachel whispered breathily in his ear as she swiveled her hips to the beat, Logan freezing as he recognized her voice, unsure how to react to his cousin's fiancé grinding against him.

"Okay, if my girl's on you, is this Mary? Please let it be Mary, cause the other choices will mean I'm dead or destined for jail," Tristan laughed awkwardly, conjuring up a mental image of what Finn would do if Catherine was the one on him to prevent any embarrassing reactions to the very stimulating movements occurring on his lap.

"Just think of this as your teenage dreams come true," Rory teased playfully, the other girls and the blindfolds giving her a sense of empowerment.

"I'm dead, he's going to kill me," Robert suddenly yelped, grabbing Catherine's arms and shoving her off of him, having gotten a whiff of her signature citrus perfume.

"Oh relax you big baby," she rolled her eyes and moved away, Elizabeth walking over and sitting down, removing his blindfold with a smack.

"Chill out dork! Yo, Virgin Mary, switch places with Doc before poor little Huntz has a complete heart attack," Elizabeth instructed, Logan letting out a loud explosion of relief when Rachel got off of him. "Sis, change it to song 6," Elizabeth requested, the opening beats for Touch My Body beginning.

"All right boys, let's give her some privacy," Rachel dragged Tristan and Robert to the door and shut it firmly behind them.

"Okay Gilligan, you may remove the blindfold now," Catherine pulled a reluctant Rory over and ignoring her stiffness, pushed her onto Logan's lap, his hands coming up to grip her hips as she straddled his thighs. Blushing, Rory's blue eyes locked with Logan's dark chocolate ones, her insides warming up at the way they darkened, his hands burning through the fabric of her skirt. Staring at Logan, she felt the beat of the song move through her, and instinctively began reacting, her hips swiveling and her hands sliding up Logan's chest, the room fading away until all she saw was his burning coffee gaze and the slow thrum of the song the only thing she felt. They got so lost in the song and each other; neither registered the music stopping until Elizabeth cleared her throat loudly.

"Suddenly Cat and Doc's mysterious disappearance makes sense. How the hell I got duped into watching your soft porn, geez, 16 people!" Elizabeth grumbled, Rory scrambling off Logan, red-faced and fleeing into the adjoining bedroom.

"Uh, bye," Logan waved awkwardly and slipped into the hall. He slumped back against the door with a groan, closing his eyes. Tristan walking over and punching him playfully in the arm made him flinch and look around in surprise. "Huh?"

"That's my little Mary you're lusting after man, think of me as her surrogate big brother here to thump you for those dirty thoughts."

"Surrogate big brother who just got a lap dance from his little sister," Rachel sniggered, Tristan glowering at her.

"Hey, leave my fantasies alone, and that came out wrong," he wrinkled his nose, Logan and Rachel laughing at him.

"What are we laughing at?" Elizabeth emerged with a still blushing Rory in tow, both back in their original costumes.

"Tristan here has deep dark fantasies about being your brother," Logan winked at Rory, grinning when he got her to laugh. "Come on Ace, no more blushing, what's a lap dance between friends?" he draped his arm across her shoulders and turned her towards the stairs, the other three falling into step behind him and snorting in disbelief at his 'friends' claim.

ooooo

**PS:** So, the characters you should be guessing are as follows: Logan, Rachel, Colin, Robert, Elizabeth, Nate, Nicole, and Finn. Extra points for the any who guess Nate, because I made him super tough.


End file.
